Ninjago Secret Realm
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Sequel to Evil Never Gives. Lloyd and Ali have gotten married and leave for their honeymoon. Lloyd learns many things about his love and even himself. But when evil from Ninjago follows them with plans for being the Elemental Princess, will the other ninja and friends be able to save Ali and Lloyd, or will Ninjago reach it's doom.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's finally here. After weeks of planning, this chapters finished. This one is like the intro chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember to review after.**_

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Today's the day and I'm so excited. Ali and I got married yesterday and today, we leave the group for a week for our honeymoon. She's kept the place we're going secret from me. I'm currently in my bedroom packing. I had packed my swimsuit, sunglasses, five pairs of jeans, three pair of shorts, lot's of t-shirt and a couple sweaters. I stuffed everything into my bright green suitcase and zipped it up as Jay and Nya walked in.

"So, you excited, Lloyd," Jay asked me.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm excited," I said, finishing zipped my suitcase up. "Wouldn't you if you were going on your honeymoon."

"It looks like you are going to have a blast," Nya chuckled.

"What do you mean," I asked, as if she knew something I didn't.

I walked over to them at the door.

"Look behind you," Jay said.

I turned around and saw Ali holding a purple suitcase. She smiled at me. Our rooms are connected through a doorway on the right side of mine.

"You ready," she asked.

"Just going to say by to my mom," I said.

I ran to the bridge, and found my mom, nose in her scrolls, as usual.

"Mom!' I said.

"Lloyd, you going," she asked.

"Ya, but i'll keep in touch," I smiled.

"Ok, it just feels like you grew up too fast," my mom sighed.

"I did miss some of my childhood," I said.

"Lloyd, come on," Ali said in the doorway.

"Coming, I love you mom," I said, running off.

"I love you too," my mom cried after me.

"So, where we going," I asked, for like the fifth time today.

"I told you, it's a secret," Ali chuckled.

I sighed, "at least tell me where we're going right now."

"To my castle, I need to get something," Ali said.

"Ok, let's go," I said, excited.

I ran out to the deck and jumped off the Bounty. I heard Ali chuckling as we came together in the sky. She rode her silver hang glider and I was on my elemental dragon, flying towards her castle.

Jay's P.O.V.

I had watched Lloyd and Ali fly off. I sighed in relief, now we could get to work. I joined the others in the bedroom Cole, Kai, Zane and I shared.

"Ok, Lloyd's gone with Ali, and Zane's with Sensei for the day," Nya said.

"Should we get to work on operation ZS," I asked.

"You bet," Kai smiled.

"Ok, Kai, watch for Zane and Sensei to return," Cole said.

"Got'cha," Kai said, running out to the deck.

"Jay, Nya, you two get to work on the new body," Cole said.

"Ok, let's go," Nya said.

"I have to make dinner," Cole said.

"Ok, how about some chicken stir fry," I suggested.

"Ok, but why not my chili," Cole asked.

"I have a slight stomach ache, I wouldn't be able to handle it without my stomach getting upset and throwing up your, dish," I said, trying to sound nice.

"Ok, stir fry it is," Cole smiled and walked away.

"Nice move," Nya smiled.

Cole's chili is horrible, but his stir fry is actually pretty good.

Nya and I entered the workshop we made on the bounty. It was in the lower part of our home, by the engine room. She grabbed our red and blue tool box and I grabbed the metal pieces we found on Chen's island. The parts were damaged, coloured wires flying every which way and panels missing. They had taken her apart and damaged her. The pieces we could use would need work, but we had to work with what we had.

"Ok, we will need more in time, but we can start with theses," Nya said as I laid the part we had on a table.

"Ya, we've got her head, right arm, chest and left leg," I said. "After, we can get new pieces from Borg to finish her off."

"Ok, let's get to work," Nya smiled.

We organised the parts on the table and got to work.

Cole's P.O.V.

Jay said not to make chili, which upset me, but I guess I could make my chicken stir fry. I loved my chili, the others not so much. I knew, but they don't know I know. They try not to show it to hurt my feeling, but I don't care that much.

"Ok, chicken, vegetables, rice, I think I'm ready to start," I said, laying out the ingredients on the counter.

I cut up the vegetables and started cooking everything. At least, this is a meal everyone will enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane's P.O.V.

"So, Sensei, what are we doing exactly?" I asked, still confused.

"Apparently, Kai signed us up for a meditation class," Sensei sighed. "I wish I had my tea."

"I went to Tim Horton's and bought you one if," I started, but Sensei grabbed the tea, from my hands and gulped it down.

"Thank you Zane," Sensei smiled.

"This is the place," I smiled, "Steady Yoga."

We walked in the door. The room was beige, with white tiles, chairs neatly organized in rows and a lady stood behind a desk, typing away on a computer.

"Hello," Sensei said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here for the meditation class," I said.

"Ah, what are you names," she asked, opening something on the computer.

"Zane and Wu," Sensei said.

"Ah yes, here you are," she said, clicking twice. "You can go right on in."

We walked in the door to another room and saw about five other people.

"Ah, Wu and Zane I presume," an older lady said.

"Yes," Sensei replied.

"I'm the instructor, Sandra," she said, then looked right at me. "Wait, aren't you the white ninja?"

I turned to Sensei, unsure what to do.

"Yes, he is," Sensei said.

"So cool," a little boy said, coming up to me.

"What's your name," I asked him.

"William," he said, brushing his long blonde hair from his face.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Ok, since everyone is here," Sandra stated, "let's begin! Let's start by learning everyone's names."

We sat in a small circle and began going through names and one fact about us.

"I'm Sandra and I've been doing meditation and yoga since I was 10."

"I'm Alex and I'm a professional swimmer."

"I'm Jillian and I'm a hockey player on the Ninjago City Samurais."

"I'm Wu and I love tea."

I snickered along with a few others.

"I'm Zane and I'm the master of ice," I said proudly.

"I'm William and I love to pretend to be one of the ninja."

I smiled at the kid, and he smiled back at me. I felt like I've know this boy my whole life.

"I'm Kaeli and I'm a professional swimmer with Alex."

"I'm Jack, William's father."

"Ok, now that everyone knows everyone," Sandra started, "I would like everyone to get into two groups. Once in those groups, you may enter one of the two meditation rooms here."

"Dad, can we be with the ninja and Wu," William asked his father.

"If it's Ok with them," Jack said.

"I'm fine with it," I said.

I turned and saw Sensei was talking with Sandra.

"I understand," he said. "Zane, I'm going to go with Sandra to meditate."

"Ok, I'll be with Jack and William," I said.

Wu smiled at me and walked off with Sandra as I entered a meditation room with Jack and William.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We landed on Ali's island and she lead me into the basement.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Going for our honeymoon," Ali said, pulling a lever.

A dark blue portal appeared in front of me. My jaw dropped, I knew this portal.

"Is that a," I started,speechless.

"Are you Ok," Ali asked me.

"Ya, where we going," I asked again.

"My old home, earth," Ali replied, smiling.

"Wow, really," I said.

She nodded and motioned for me to jump through. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She smiled and me and we jumped through into a new world for me. I was so excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I landed in a small forested area, Ali at my side. Everything looked so different, so detailed. What is this place. I slowly reached out to touch a tree and saw my hand. I screamed.

"What the heck has happened to my hands," I screamed.

"Lloyd, calm down," Ali told me.

I slowly inhaled and exhaled and turned to Ali.

"Those are fingers, this realm is not claws for hands," she explained to me.

"Ok, where are we going," I asked.

Ali turned and started walking away. I stared confused then ran after her. I repeated my question but she never replied. I assumed this was another one of her _you'll have to wait and see_ games, so I just followed her. I looked around the forest, I saw trees and bushes I had never seen before. Ali must have noticed I was looking around for she handed me a wildlife book. I looked to her and she smiled, still walking. I opened it and found a table of content. I read through it, _trees page 56,_ I read and turned to the page. I learned most of the trees I was surrounded by were called maple trees. I looked up one and saw a bright red bird. I flipped to the birds section in the book and learned it was a male cardinal, cool.

"Lloyd, you seem very interested in this," Ali smiled at me.

I nodded and noticed that we were out of the forest and in a field. I saw a farm that looked abandoned. I tilted my head and Ali chuckled.

"This was your old house," I asked.

"Yes, I would come here in fall and stay until the end of spring," she told me.

She explained that she attended a school here and she had many friends. Unfortunately, no one knew about her being the princess of Ninjago.

"Cool, let's go check it out," I said.

"Ok, let's go," Ali smiled.

We ran and passed a two story barn and main one story barns. Then we came across a small, two story house. This must have been Ali's old house. It's so small, how many people lived in there. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. I watched her, and noticed she seemed younger. Two people opened the doors and Ali hugged them. I guessed they were her parents. I ran over to Ali.

"Oh, mom, dad, this is my….friend, Lloyd," she said.

I looked at her confused and she nodded at me. I understood her parent were from this realm, and thing were different than Ninjago.

"Its nice to meet you Lloyd. Im Jack Grayson," Ali's dad said.

"Im Kennedy Grayson," Ali's mom said.

"Its nice to meet you as well," I said.

"What nice manners, it's almost as if he's a hero or something," Jack said.

Oh you have no idea.

"Come on in, I just finished making cookies," Kennedy said.

"Did you say cookies," I said, mouth watering.

"Yes, would you like some."

"We would love some mom," Ali said.

Kennedy lead us into the kitchen and placed a plate of cookies on the table. I took one and took a bite. My taste buds were in heaven, these cookies were so good.

"These are almost as good as Zanes," I said.

"Hey, isn't that the name of a guy in that TV show you used to watch," Jack said.

"Yes, what was it….Oh Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu," Kennedy said.

My jaw dropped. I turned to Ali who looked back at me. I stared at her in shock.

"Lloyd, let me explain," Ali said.

"Oh please do, because I am completely lost," I said.

"Whats going on," Jack asked.

"Ok, mom, dad, I haven't really been at the Actor's Academy," Ali sighed. "I've been in Ninjago, training to be a ninja."

"WHAT!" Ali's parents yelled.

"That place is real!" Jack yelled.

"Yes it is," I said, frustrated. "Now Ali, mind explaining something to me."

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you," Ali said. She took a deep breath and said, "Lloyd, your whole life is a TV show. Lego NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu."

My jaw dropped, "Why didn't you say something!"

"I didn't know how to," Ali said, guiltily.

My hands tightened and energy started forming in my hands. Ali saw and ran to me.

"Lloyd, stop! You could hurt someone!" she yelled.

She came up to me and I backed away. I was full of fear, anger, emotions I hadn't felt since I lost my father. I looked Ali in the eyes then turned away. I couldn't take looking at her.

"Lloyd," she said, sorrow in her voice. "Please look at me."

My fists released, but I didn't dare look at Ali.

"Lloyd. Please."

I heard Ali's parents leave the room, their footsteps echoing through the halls.

"Lloyd, say something," Ali begged.

"I can't believe you keep this from me," I whispered. "All of this."

"I'm sorry I never told you, please, let me," Ali started.

"Let you what," I yelled, spinning around to face her. "Let you take me away from everyone, take me to this new place, keep secrets from me!"

"Lloyd," Ali said softly.

"No! I can't take it, how many things are you keeping from me!" I yelled.

"Too many to count, please calm down,."

Energy pulsed through me, balls of it forming in my hands. Anger overpowering me, I couldn't control it.

"Tell me why you brought me here, why you never told me where we were going, tell me!" I yelled.

That's when I stopped. My anger died down, fear became controlled and I was fine…...because Ali started kissing me.

"Because I love you, I wanted you to meet my family," Ali said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's Ok," Ali said, hugging me.

I returned the favour. But when I looked behind Ali, I saw her parents, standing there, watching.

"Y-y-you," Ali's dad stuttered.

Ali spun around.

"You're from the show," Ali's mom said.

"Mom, dad, are you Ok," Ali asked.

Ali's father grabbed her and put her behind him.

"You stay away from him," he told Ali.

"Dad, stop!" Ali said.

Ali's dad aimed a gun at my head.

"Please, don't," I said.

"Don't move," he said.

I stood as still as I could, gun still aimed at me. I saw fear in Ali's eyes.

"You're not one of us," he said.

"Please, think about what you're doing," I said.

He began to aim at me heart then fired. I couldn't reacted, but Ali did. She froze the bullet in a sheet of ice, then I melted it and saw Ali's parents staring at her. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

 _ **There you go, I will update some more of my stories this weekend. Including my Boarding School, so I hope you're excited. I got some requests to bring it back and continue, so I am. Keep watch, it will be up this weekend, I promise. Please review and see you soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Zane's P.O.V.

After the meditating class was over, I walked with William and his dad to the ice cream place a block over as Wu walked home. He told me to take my time for some reason, so I thought I'll go with William and just hand with him. Maybe go visit Skylor and see how she's doing. She's been locked in Kryptarium, for safety reasons.

"What would you like, Zane?" Jack asked me.

"Um, I'll have frozen swirls," I said.

"Oh, I want that too, daddy," William said.

"Ok, you two take a seat and I'll get it," Jack said.

I smiled at William. We took a seat outside, the sun shining brightly.

"So, who's your favourite ninja," I asked.

"You of course," William replied.

"Really," I said.

"Yes, I know so much about you, it's so cool," he said. "Oh, can you do your funny switch dance for me.

I never liked doing it but he was giving me puppy eyes, how could I say no.

I stood up and opened a panel on my arm. I turned it on and was dancing, causing William to burst out laughing. Many others stopped and stared, some laughing along too. When I stopped, every started clapping.

"That was amazing," one person said.

"He's incredible," another said.

"Way to go, Zane," William said.

"Here you go, two frozen swirls," his dad said.

The three of us sat and ate, chatting about things.

"So, you have a pet, right Zane," William said.

"I guess if you call the Falcon a pet," I said.

"My uncle gave me a pet for my birthday," William said.

"Really, what was it," I asked.

William whistled. A blackbird flew from the roof and landed on the table.

"Uncle Cyrus is the best at creating robots," William cheered.

"It's getting late, It's most likely best for you to go home now," I said.

"Can we meet again," William said.

"Sure, here's my cell number, give me a call," I said, handing Jack a slip of paper.

"Ok, see you round," Jack said, getting up.

"Ok, bye," I said.

I did airjitzu and summoned my dragon. With that, I was off to Kryptarium, waving as I went.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

After about 2 hours of explaining to Ali's parents, we settled into their guest bedroom. I learned so much about myself, especially the fact that I'm only 13 now. Ali's fourteen though, so we can still do things. I changed into my green t-shirt and jeans. Then we set off towards the small town she lived outside of, Jayville. I couldn't help but chuckle at the name, Jay-ville, make me think of the blue ninja back home.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Ali asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "explore."

"Ok, I don't see why not," Ali smiled.

We walked down the sidewalk, looking in the store windows. Then I saw a road closed sign.

"Ali, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, the annual road fair," she said. "Every year, the people here come together and do this. They sell things, buy things and sometimes they even have games."

Suddenly I smelt a sweet and delicious scent.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

Ali shrugged and pulled out twenty bucks, "Knock yourself out."

My eyes widened and a huge grin spread across my face. I gladly took the money and she pulled out one for herself.

"Go, have some fun," she smiled.

"Sweet!" I celebrated and ran off.

The streets were crowded with people of all ages, youth and elder. Then that scent returned and I saw a table full of baked goods. I walked over and saw a table full of brownies, cakes, cupcakes, tarts and more. My mouth was watering.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, how much are the brownies?" I asked.

"The plain ones are $2.00 and the ones with chocolate chips are $3.00."

"I'll have the ones with the chips, please," I said, remembering my manners.

"Ok, $3.00," she said.

I pulled out the twenty and handed it to her. She handed me the brownies and my change.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," she said.

I turned around and continued down the street and saw something I had never seen before, and Ali was on the top of it.

"Lloyd, check me out!" She called down.

"Wow, great job Ali," I called back.

"Would you like to try?" The man behind the table asked.

"Me, but I've never done anything like this before," I said.

Then a loud buzzer went off and Ali celebrated. I watched her come down.

"You get better every time sweetie," the man said.

"Thanks grandpa," Ali said.

"Grandpa!" I said, startled.

"Oh right, Lloyd, this is my grandpa Ken. Grandpa, this is Lloyd," Ali said.

"So you're her friend then," Ken said. "Ever considered rock climbing."

"So that's what this is," I said.

"Give it a try Lloyd, you can do it," Ali said.

"Ok, how much," I asked.

"For you, no cost," Ken said.

"Really, thanks," I smiled.

He helped me into a harness and explained everything to me. Then I started up the wall.

"You go, Lloyd," Ali cried to me.

I turned and saw her munching on one of the brownies and I chuckled. I continued and I was so close to the top when I heard something tear. I looked up and saw the cord holding me up was ripping. I gasped and looked at the ground, I was more than fifteen feet up and if I feel, I would be dead.

"It's ripping!" I yelled at Ken and Ali.

"We got to get you down," Ken called.

"Jump Lloyd," Ali cried.

I was frozen with fear then it ripped into two. I started falling as Ali cried, "Lloyd!" Then it hit my, spinjitzu.

"NINJAGO!" I shouted, surrounding myself in a green tornado.

I landed and everyone was staring, shocked.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Lloyd, you can't do that here," Ali whispered.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It is the green ninja, I told you he was real," a girl screamed.

I stared at Ali as I was surrounded by fangirls. This was going to be a long day.

Zane's P.O.V.

I visited Skylor for a few hours then returned home. I walked into the bounty and there was no sign of my brothers or sister. Confused, I walked towards the gaming room, only to learn it was empty.

"Hello, guys," I called. "If this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

No response. Now I was worried. What if someone attack them while I was gone. I check everywhere, the kitchen, bedroom, training room, even the bridge, no one. Then I went down to the engine room, thinking maybe Jay and Nya are down there working. I opened the door and looked around.

"Hello," I said.

Then my sixth sense kicked in, I wasn't alone. I looked around and slowly walked in.

"I know someone's here," I said, pulling out my shurikens, "show yourself."

I took a few more steps before a heard a faint voice whisper my name.

"Who's there," I said.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and she whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much."

Then I knew who it was, "How?"

"Jay made me a new body, Nya helped," she said.

I turned to face her, she smiled at me and we hugged.

"I missed you too, PIXAL," I said.

"This is so going on youtube," Kai whispered a little too loudly.

I shot a shuriken at him and knocked the camera out of his hands, causing someone to scream like a little girl.

"Nya, what was that about," Kai asked.

"It wasn't me who screamed," she said.

"Hehe, sorry," Jay said sheepishly.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and everyone else did too. Then I turned back to PIXAL and we hugged some more. This was the best gift anyone could give a nindroid.


	5. Chapter 5

Dash's P.O.V.

The last thing I remembered was walking out of the church at Lloyd and Ali's wedding and blacking out. Now, I'm here, chained to a wall, my friends around my left was Zack, Roy and Nicki and on my right was Tylor and Stanley.

"Is everyone Ok," Roy said.

"I"m Ok," Nicki said.

"Me too," Zack replied. "Just scared a slight bit."

The youngest of us, almost ten. Jeez, what would we do with him right now.

"I'm Ok, Stan's out cold though," Tylor said.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said.

"Good," a voice said.

"Wait, I recognise that voice," I said.

"It sounds a lot like Ali," Nicki said.

"That's because I'm her sister, Linda," she said, in front of the bars of our cell.

"What do you want with us," Tylor said.

"I'm trying to take over the world. You are going to distract the ninja while I go after the green ninja and my sister," Linda said.

"We would never help you," Zack said.

He's got some guts for a kid his age.

"You don't have a choice," Linda said.

What does she mean.

"Grab the purple haired one," Linda told her men.

I gulped, crap. They unchained my and I jumped, taking a fighting stance. I fought but was unable to claim victory. They dragged me, following Linda. I found myself in a large white room.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as the guards strapped me against a chair.

"You and your friends are the only ones who have figured out my plan," Linda said. "If I go for Ali and the pesky green ninja with you still helping the ninja, they'll stop me. With you fighting them, they can't stop me in time."

"She's strapped in," a guard said.

I looked at my wrists and he was right, venge stone. Dang it.

"Good," Linda said.

I watched in horror as she pulled a lever and I suddenly felt lightning flow through my body. Then I black out again.

* * *

Zack's P.O.V.

I struggled to break the chains holding me as they took Dash.

"Zack, it's pointless," Nicki said.

I sighed and stopped, "You guys are seriously willing to let them take us, one by one, and do whatever they're doing to us."

"We have no choice," Tylor said.

"I don't care what you say, I'm getting out of here," I said.

I pulled as hard as I could and somehow broke the chains.

"I'm free," I celebrated.

"Zack, get out of here, go find the ninja," Roy said.

"But what about you," I said.

"We'll be fine, go," Nicki said.

I nodded and slid between the bars and started running.

"The boys getting away, get him," I heard Linda yell.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Dash behind me, but her eyes were red. She's no longer the Dash I knew. I ran as fast as I could, somehow out running Dash. I made it to the door, which was unguarded and ran out into a dessert. I stopped to catch my breath but saw Dash still coming for me. Run, I thought, I can't stop. I kept going until I knew I lost her. I found myself in the middle of Ninjago City. How, I have no Idea. Then I saw the Bounty, parked a few blocks from me. Then I saw a figure wearing black on the deck. I ran to it.

"Cole!" I cried.

"Zack!," he replied, startled.

He climbed down and helped me up.

"What the problem," he asked.

"Cole, what's going on," his Sensei asked.

"Dash….is evil….the others soon to follow….Linda," I said, out of breath.

"Linda, isn't that," Sensei started.

"Ali's sister," Kai said.

Where he came from is beyond me, but he's here now.

"Bring him inside so he can rest," Sensei Wu said.

"Come on, Zack," Cole said.

He lead me inside to a spare bedroom and I laid on the bed.

"Can you tell me anything," Cole asked.

"Yes, Linda is Ali's sister," I said. "She wants to find Ali and take her powers. She's going to capture Lloyd too. She wants to control Ninjago. She's turning my friends against us as we speak to distract you guys while she goes for Lloyd and Ali."

"Oh, I see, I'll tell the others and we'll do what we can to stop them without hurting them," Cole said.

"Ok," I said.

"You rest," Cole said.

I nodded as he left, then I fell asleep.

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"So, you traveled from Ninjago here," a fan girl asked.

"Yes," Ali said.

"And you're married, but you're so young," another said.

"In Ninjago, we're actually in our twenties," I explained.

"Ok, that makes sense," she said.

Ali and I had gone with some old friends of Ali's, plus a few new people.

"You never told us you names," Ali said.

"Oh right, so sorry," one said. "I'm Lola."

"Penny," said another.

"Alexis," said the third.

Lola had short blonde hair, about the same length as Nya's, with a bright pink headband in it. She also had freckles, which I think makes her look cute. She wore a pink, knee length wrap dress, with skin coloured tights and grey and pink running shoes. Penny had long, brown hair that went past her shoulders and purple glasses. She had black jogging pants and an aqua coloured t-shirt and blue running shoes. Alexis seemed to be the oldest and the smartest, but they were all intelligent. She had red hair pulled into a bun with purple highlights. She wore jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt with beads on the sleeves, around the neck and the waist. She also wore black and purple running shoes.

"Cool, I'm Lloyd," I smiled.

"Ali."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you two," Lola said.

"Yes, but it's getting late and we have to walk back," I said. "Shall we meet again."

"Sure, how about tomorrow at the park, 11ish," Penny said.

"Ok, see you the BFF," Ali said, hugging Penny goodbye.

Those two were the friends and Penny made some new ones while Ali was with me and the other ninja back home.

"Ok, see you then, bye," Penny said.

With that, we walked out and started our long walk home.

"So, are you enjoying this so far," Ali asked me.

"You kidding, this is the best adventure I've ever had!" I said.

Ali chuckled, "I'm glad you're having fun."

We walked for a few minutes in silence, then Ali spoke up.

"Lloyd, there's something I've been meaning to show you," she said.

"What," I asked.

The she took off her necklace and showed me. It was a beautiful silver butterfly covered in multicoloured gemstones and one large purple on in the middle. She gently slid it into my hands.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"I want you to keep it for a while," she said.

"But," I started.

"This holds all the elemental masters powers, including yours," she explained. "I fear my sister is soon going to join us here and I trust you with it. Keep it out of her hands for the safety of Ninjago."

I smiled and hugged her. Then we looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"I promise I will," I said.

I slid the necklace into my pocket. I will protect it with my life.

* * *

 _ **There you go, there's a lot of work and effort into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Lloyd: If Linda's coming, I'll be ready.**_

 _ **Kai: Um Lloyd,**_

 _ **Lloyd: Ya**_

 _ **Kai: Behind you**_

 _ **Ali:*runs up to Lloyd using powers of form to look like her sister* AHHHH!**_

 _ **Lloyd: *Runs away screaming***_

 _ **Kai: Nice one Ali**_

 _ **Ali* Changes back* I know,**_

 _ **You people are evil**_

 _ **Kai and Ali: We know**_

 _ **Lloyd: Sweetheart, maybe you should do like an April fools day story when time comes.**_

 _ **I like that idea Lloyd. If you have any ideas, let me now. And remember to review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cole's P.O.V.

When Zack said that Linda turned the others evil, boy was he right. They attacked us about two hours after he found us. The fight raged on for a long time, three hours to be exact. When we stopped, we had finally captured them and locked them up in a cell.

"AHHHH!" Nicki yelled, banging off the bars.

"Oh jeez," Zack said, backing up.

"According to my calculations, their under the control of Linda," Zane said.

"No du," Jay said, earning a smack in the face from Cole.

"I mean she's taken control of their minds," Zane explained.

"Oh," Jay said, getting slapped by Cole. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to that time," Cole smiled.

"Let us out," Tylor yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Dash screamed.

"AHHHH!" Zack screamed, hiding behind Kai.

"If I'm correct, a high pitch noise, at just the right pitch, will snap them out of this," Zane said.

"How will we get that?" Kai asked.

"I have a download of the right pitch in my system," Zane said, opening a panel on his arm. "Only problem, it can damage people's hearing."

"Ok, so, we should step out," Cole said.

Zane nodded. Kai took Zack's hand and lead him out of the room with Cole and Jay following.

"Cover your ears guys," Zane said.

Then Kai, Zack, Cole and Jay covered their ears and Zane played the recording. Nicki, Roy, Dash, Tylor and Stan screamed, then everything went silent. Zane opened the door and the ninja re-entered, seeing everyone slowly getting up.

"Dash, Nicki," Zack said.

"What happened?" Nicki asked.

"Why does my head hurt?" Dash said, holding her head.

"It worked," Zack celebrated, seeing their eyes weren't red.

"Zack, you're here," Roy said.

"And so are the ninja, wait, we didn't hurt anyone, did we," Tylor said.

"No, and we got you back," Cole said.

Jay let them out of the cell and Zack hugged everyone.

"Ok, Zack, can't breath," Dash said.

"Oops, sorry," Zack said.

"Come on, we got to stop Linda from hurting Lloyd and Ali," Cole said.

"Right, let's go," Kai said.

With that, they all ran to the bridge to start searching for Ali and Lloyd's location.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

It was now morning and I woke to Ali shaking me lightly.

"Morning sleepyhead," she smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"It's 9, you missed breakfast," Ali smiled.

"WHAT!" I screamed and she snickered.

"I'm kidding," she chuckled.

Now I must have turned extremely red, I was so embarrassed. She pulled me out of my bed and lead me downstairs.

"My parents went to town, so it's just you and me," she said. "Want to call the others?"

"Sure, but how," I asked.

She pulled out a watch and handed it to me, "It's a communication device. You can talk to anyone, even if they're in a different realm. Including the Bounty."

"Cool, shall we," I smiled.

"We shall," Ali smiled.

I looked under the contacts and found the Bounty. Let's hope their home. I hit the dial button and waited. Three seconds later, a little boy in a bright, red t-shirt answered.

"Hello, this is the Bounty, Zack speaking," he said.

"Hey Zack, where is everyone?" I said.

"Lloyd, hey, they're trying to find you," he said, "I'll go get them."

Zack disappeared off the screen then came back moments later with Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane.

"Lloyd! Ali! Your OK," Kai said.

"Ya, why wouldn't we be," I said.

"It's Linda, she's after you two," Cole said.

"What, Ali, why didn't you say anything," I asked.

"I didn't know," she said.

"You…...hide…..get…..out….." Jay said.

"What, I can't hear you Jay," I said.

"Connection dying…...safe…" Zane said.

Then the connection went static.

"Zane. Jay. Anyone!" I said, panicking.

"I know what they were saying," Ali said.

"What, what's happening," I said.

"You need to hide," she told me. "Come on."

She dragged me out of the house and back to Jayville. She bangging on the door of her friends house and Lola opened it.

"Ali, why, it would be nice if you called before you come," she said.

"There's no time, can Lloyd stay here," she said.

"Wait, what!" I said.

"Lloyd, here." Lola said, shocked and speechless.

"Ok, Ali explain yourself," I said, backing away from her.

"Ok," she replied.

"Come inside, please," Lola said.

I saw Penny and Alexis on the couch, eating egg and toast.

"Lloyd. Ali. What a surprise," Penny said.

"Can Lloyd stay here with you guys," Ali asked.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"My evil sister is out to get me and steal my powers," Ali explained. "She really wants to be the Queen of Ninjago and she'll be after Lloyd too."

"Why me," I asked.

"Wait, you're the Queen of Ninjago!?" Penny cried.

"And Lloyd's the King?!" Lola added.

"Yes, and she needs my powers to become Queen, and Lloyd since he's the King," Ali said.

"Ok, so if she doesn't get Lloyd, she can't be Queen," Penny said, picking up on what Ali was saying.

I was just lost, "Ok, but what about this," I asked, pulling out the necklace.

"That's the other key," Ali said. "That now holds my powers and without it, Linda can't take my powers."

"Ok, we'll protect Lloyd, Ali," Lola said.

"You be safe," Penny said.

"I will, I love you Lloyd," Ali said, walking out the door.

"I love you too," I said, she only heard the "I".

I sighed. Why does everything have to go wrong? Why can't I just have a normal day?

Ali's P.O.V.

I walked out, leaving Lloyd with my old friend, to hide myself. I walked back to my old house and into the forest, alone.

"Now, where to hide?" I wondered.

"Oh, there's no need for that," a voice behind me said.

I spun around and came face to face with my sister.

"Linda, I knew you'd come," I said.

"And you'll be mine, along with the green ninja," Linda said.

"Never, Lloyd's out of your hands, he's not even in this realm," I shouted.

"Fine, then I'll get him later, for now, it's you and me," Linda said.

"Bring. It. On." I said.

I took a fighting stance, drawing my swords.

"You never made things easy on yourself," Linda sighed.

She pulled out her daggers and threw them at me. I ducked and roll out of the way. Then I charged at her, my swords raised. But that's apparently what she wanted. She pinned me to a tree with a shuriken she threw then walked up to me.

"Let's go," she said.

She tied my hands together and removed the shuriken from my shirt. Then opened a portal and pushed me through it. I then found myself in the middle of the desert.

"Ha, you ended up in the middle of nowhere," I said.

"Did I," she said.

Then a sandy spot disappeared and was replaced by a metal door. It slowly opened and two guards came out. They grabbed me and dragged me inside. We walked down about five sets of stairs and then came across a dungeon type of area. The guards through me in a cell and Linda walked and.

"And now, for the necklace," she said.

"I don't have it," I said.

"What?! Where is it," she yelled.

"It's out of you hands," I said.

"Fine, I'll find the green ninja before I deal with this issue," she said and walked out.

"Keep her locked up in here," Linda ordered her guards. "If she escapes the ropes, she's powerless. There's no escaping here."

With that, Linda walked away, leaving me in the cell. Alone. Oh, please be safe Lloyd.

 _ **Everythings going to plan. I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Shout outs are starting for this story. So, they go to Dasher Girl, Kairocksrainbows, MissKitty2004 and MMM. If you want a shout out, you have to Review, even if your up here already, you have to review to get up again. Please, I want to know people are reading my stories. Also check out my poll for my next Alternate ending. Anyone can vote! So review and vote.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Ali left me alone, in this realm, with no way of getting home. I don't even know if she's still here somewhere. Penny offered me some breakfast and I took it, thanking her.

"So, you Ok," Lola asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just a bit worried about Ali and how I'm going to get home to the others, I guess."

"Wait! You don't know how to get back!" Alexis yelled.

"No, why?"

"Then we've got and issue," Alexis said. "You're trapped here, Ali's probably gone and you can't communicate with the others over the phone."

Then it hit me. "Not over the phone, but over my communicator," I said.

I quickly found the number for the Bounty and called them.

"That's cool," Lola awed.

"Bounty, Kai speaking. How can I help you?"

"Kai!" I screamed.

"Lloyd, you're alive!" He replied just as loud.

Then everyone came running into the bridge.

"Kai, what's going on?!" Jay cried.

"Lloyd!" Kai told him, full of excitement.

"Lloyd! What happened?" Cole yelled.

"Who are those girls behind you?" Jay asked.

"Let me explain," I said.

I waited a moment to make sure they were done and to gather my thoughts, then I spoke.

"Ali brought me here, to the secret 17th realm, because she wanted me to meet her old friends and adopted parents. It seems like Linda knew about this though and followed us, using Dash and the others to distract you, hoping it would be long enough for her to get both of us. But no, I'm safe here, and Ali is most likely captured. So I'm trapped here," I sighed.

"Ok, but who are those girls with you?" Jay asked.

"Fans," I said simply.

"But they're from another realm, how do they know about you?" Cole asked.

"The TV Show, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu," Lola smiled.

Everyone's jaws in the bridge dropped, oh, they did not see that coming.

"What do you mean, show!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, calm down," I said.

"No, don't calm down, I want to see where this goes," Lola smiled evilly.

I'm not so sure about her.

"Kai, calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this," Zane said.

He's not only the master of ice, he's the master of calming Kai down when he gets on a rampage.

"So, can you explain," Zane said.

"I can't but one of these girls can," I said, turning to them.

"Um, we can't see them, the screen's too small," Alexis said, squinting.

"Oh, Lloyd," Jay said, "do you see the black cable?"

"Yes," I said, pulling it out of the watch.

"You can attach it to anything and the screen will appear on there," Jay said.

"Cool, how about the TV," I said and found a spot in the back, where I inserted it.

"Hows that?" I asked.

"Hey, it worked!" Lola exclaimed.

"Neat, so, go ahead and tell them," I said.

"Oh, right," Penny chuckled, embarrassed. "So, you're whole life is a TV show. It's everything you've done, unlocking your true potentials, stopping the Great Devourer, defeating the Overlord, TWICE, the tournament, everything!"

"Whoa, that's creepy," Jay said.

"You're telling me," I sighed.

"Ok, so how did I unlock my potential?" Jay asked, obviously testing them.

"You went to Mega Monster Amusement Park, kissed with Nya and then saved her," Penny said.

"You're dead," Kai said and chased Jay out of the bridge, Jay screaming.

"You just had to say they kissed," Cole sighed.

"Yup," Penny smiled.

"Oh well, we'll work on finding a way to get Lloyd out, you guys protect him please," Zane said.

"We will," Lola smiled.

"Oh, and don't let Kai kill Jay," I smiled.

"Ok, until next time," Cole said.

"Bye," I said and they hung up.

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I have some homework to do, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," Lola said.

"Ok, I'll clean the dishes," Penny said.

"Can I still go visit Jackie," Alexis asked.

"I don't care," I said.

"Ok, but be back by lunch, it's your turn," Penny said.

With that, all the girls were doing their own things so I just watched TV. Then I heard a familiar voice say, "Previously on Ninjago."

"Hey, I'm on TV, come watch with me," I shouted.

"Oh, it's a new episode," Penny said excitedly.

I watched as we appeared doing many things, then this intro song came on. "Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And then we jump back do it again. Ninja GO! Ninjago GO! Come on, come on, come on and do the weekend whip."

Then i saw Nadakhan on the screen laughing at me. Then Sensei's voice came back and it said, "Episode 60, My Dinner With Nada," and it cut off before he finished saying Nadakhan. I laughed.

"What's so funny," Penny asked.

"He said Nada, instead of Nadakhan," I laughed.

Penny thought for a moment then laughed to, "I guess you're right, he did say that."

We watched the episode intently. This is so cool.

Kai's P.O.V.

I had Jay cornered. He cowered in front of me.

"How could you!" I yelled, "You're dead!"

I charged, but found myself in an ice block before I could get to him. Zane!

"Thanks Zane," Jay smiled and he walked into my view, with Cole.

"No problem, it's what brothers do," Zane smiled.

I finally melted out of the block and Jay hid behind Zane.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I sighed.

"Guys, focus please," Tylor said in the doorway.

"We should split up, some go to find Ali and other try to locate Lloyd," Dash said, standing beside Tylor.

"They're right, come on," Cole said.

They went to the bridge and saw Nicki typing on the computer.

"Ok, so we've located Ali's last seen area and pinpointed it to the desert, we just don't know where," Nicki sighed.

"And we know Lloyd is trapped in a realm," Zane said.

"Ok, so some of us go to the desert to find Ali and the others get the realm crystal and search the realms for Lloyd," I said.

"Actually, Lloyd said he's in a secret realm so it's not that simple," Zane said.

Jay and Kai moaned.

"Actually, it is," Roy said.

"OK, how exactly," Cole asked.

"We learned Ali got into this realm VIA a portal in the castle," Nicki said.

"And with it, you can get into the realm, find Lloyd and get out," Zack said, walking over from the training equipment.

"Ok, so Zane, PIXAL, and Jay will go to the castle and save Lloyd while Kai, Cole and Nya go to the desert and find Ali," Tylor said.

"We'll stay here and keep in touch with both groups," Nicki said, handing out watches.

"And these are for?" Jay asked, confused as I slipped on the watch.

"Wrist communicators, it's how Lloyd can talk with us," Nicki said.

"Ok, good luck," Roy said.

With that, we all left the Bounty in search for our lost friends.

 _ **New chapter is here, FINALLY! I'm going to have a busy weekend with skating, it's the Ice Show. Shout outs to Kairocksrainbow, Dasher Girl and The Mayor if Ninjago City. You are so loyal and always review and I thank you for that and everyone else who always read these. Review for a shout out and vote on my poll, seriously, no one's voting. Anyways, thank you and see you soon. Happy Friday.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd's P.O.V.

The end credits rolled and my jaw dropped. I don't remember this at all.

"Lloyd, you Ok?" Penny asked me.

"Huh, what," I said, "sorry, I zoned out."

"I thought so, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just don't remember that happening at all," I sighed.

"Huh, let's look on youtube for the other episode and maybe we can figure it out," Penny said, grabbing the remote.

Youtube, now I'm lost. How can she get that on her TV.

"How?" I said, at a loss for words.

"Oh, there's this thing called Roku, it includes many things, like youtube and Netflix. It's so cool," she smiled, opening Youtube.

I watched as she searched up episode 61.

"Here it is, episode 61, Wishmasters," Penny said.

We watched the episode, and man was it seemed so cool.

Zack's P.O.V.

I watched as everyone left to do their own thing and I returned to some training. I eventually grew bored of what I had in the bridge and walked below deck to the training room. I pulled out a punching bag and practised hand to hand combat. After a few minutes, I did something I had never done before.

"NINJAGO!" I yelled, doing spinjitzu.

I then stopped and stared at my hands.

"Did I just," I said, unsure of what just occurred.

I turned around and saw a small line of flames behind me. I looked closer and saw they were the same colour as my ninja suit. Then something came to me. I closed my eyes and did a pattern Lloyd showed me. I stopped and opened my eyes, but instead of nothing happening, I saw the lines formed a dragon, then wind picked up the lines, creating a whirlwind around me.

"Someone, help!" I cried.

The wind was strong and lifted me up into the air, spinning me around as I screamed. Someone ran in and called for me.

"Zack, where are you? What's going on?"

"Dash, help!" I cried to her.

She looked up as the wind disappeared and I started to fall. She managed to catch me at the last minute.

"Zack, what just happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know," I said. "I was just training, then I somehow did spinjitzu, then that happened."

"You're powers must be getting stronger then," Dash said.

She lead me back to the kitchen, where she was making cookies. I looked around and then sat at the table. Dash slide a colouring book from Fitz Donagan in front of me, with some pencil crayons and I smiled. I coloured for who knows how long.

Zane's P.O.V.

I landed on Ali's island with PIXAL and Jay and we walked inside.

"Who knows how to get to the basement?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I don't know, the door with the sign that says "Basement"" I said.

"That would be handy," Jay said.

PIXAL sighed and turned Jay's head to the door.

"Hehe, I knew that was there," Jay said.

"Sure," I sighed.

We walked down the stairs and saw a large gateway, but it wasn't activated.

"Here's the switch, who's going first," PIXAL asked.

"I'll go if you want to Jay," I said.

"Ok," Jay replied and PIXAL threw the switch.

The portal opened and PIXAL nodded at me. I walked into it and found myself in a forest, but something was different. I looked around and noticed my hands were different.

"This is very interesting," I said.

I walked through the forest and found what seemed to be a road. I followed that road into a village, called Jayville, or so the sign said. I called Jay on the wristwatch communicator.

"Zane, where are you," he said.

"Some place called Jayville," I snickered.

"Oh, haha, very funny wise guy," Jay said.

"Well, where are you," I asked.

"Still in Ali's castle, the portal disabled and won't open again," PIXAL explained.

"I'll try to locate Lloyd, you guys head back to the bounty to find another entrance in or out," I said.

"Ok, be safe, we'll also alert the others," PIXAL said.

"I will, talk to you soon," I said and ended the call.

Now, here I was, alone, at the entrance to this strange village. This shouldn't be too hard.

About an hour past and I was still wandering aimlessly in Jayville. This place was huge! I couldn't find Lloyd anywhere, that was until I reached the park and saw two girls talking, one I recognized from the call Lloyd made.

"I know right," she laughed, talking with her friend.

"So, this ninja kid lives at your place I heard," the other replied.

"Who told you about him, Jackie!?" the one yelled.

"I was at the road fair the day it happened," the girl, Jackie, said, "then I watched you take him and you're old friend, Ali home."

Maybe they know where Lloyd is.

"Excuse me," I said, approaching them.

"Who are….wait, I know you," the one cried.

"You do?" I said startled.

"Yes, you're the white ninja, Zane, from the TV show," Jackie cried.

"Ok, but do you know where Lloyd is?" I asked.

"Lloyd's been at my house for a couple hours, why?" the first said.

"Alexis, should you really be telling him that," Jackie whispered.

"OH good, he's still here, can you take me to him," I asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Alexis said. "I'll catch up with you later, Ok Jackie."

"Got'cha, see you," she said, running off.

"Ok, Zane, right," Alexis said.

"Yes, and you are…" I said.

"Alexis."

"Ok, thought so," I said.

"I lead the way, it's very close," she said, walking towards the street.

We walked for about five minutes, until we came to a small, two story, pale blue house.

"Here we are," she said, opening the door.

"Alexis, is that you," a girl called from another room.

"Yes, and someone's here to see Lloyd," Alexis replied.

"Not more fans," I heard Lloyd moan.

"Not exactly," Alexis looked at me, motioning for me to be quiet.

We walked through the entrance room, into the living room, where Lloyd and another girl were sitting on the couch.

"Zane!" Lloyd cried, running over to me.

"Hey, you're Ok," I smiled at the blond boy's excitement.

"Ya, how did you get here," he asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story," I said.

So we sat on the couch and everyone listened to what we've been doing to find Lloyd and Ali.

 ** _I'm updating when I can and I'm sorry if it's not very often. I am trying my hardest to get this story done by summer so I have summer break to plan my new stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review so I know all my work is being read, or I might stop. So, shout outs to Dasher Girl, Kairocksrainbow and The Mayor of Ninjago City._**


	9. Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V.

We landed in the desert, Nya, Cole and I, in search for Ali, but saw nothing. I looked around for anything that could help.

"There's nothing here but sand and tumbleweeds," I moaned.

"Think again," Cole said, pointing off in the distance.

I squinted my eyes and saw a figure dressed in black, walking alone in the desert. Maybe she's working for Linda.

"Come on, let's follow her, but don't engage," Nya said, "she can't know we're here."

I sighed. We snuck up behind her, following her as she walked. Then a gust of wind picked up sand and she was gone.

"What the…" I started, but was knocked off my feet.

I couldn't see a thing, but when the sand landed, I saw the others in battle stances and a sword to my neck.

"Why is it always me," I mumbled.

"Who are you?" Cole asked the person holding me.

I peered over my shoulder and saw a black masked girl with short, blonde hair, in a black robe with purple highlights.

"What is your business here," she demanded.

"Let go of our friend and we'll tell you," Cole replied.

"Tell me first, then I'll release him," she said, tightening the sword to my neck. "Wait."

She paused for a minute, then knocked me off my feet and called for backup. She held a sword to my chest as two others fought against Cole and Nya. They ended up being taken out and in the same position I was in.

"Tell me you names, NOW!" the girl ordered.

"Why does it matter," I yelled back.

"Stubborn, I see," she muttered. "Lock these three up with our other prisoner, we'll get valuable information from them in time."

The girl picked me up and cuffed me, pushing me towards a door the other men came out of. We walked down many flights of stairs into the basement area, which was full of dungeon cells.

"Say hi, little sister," the girls said as she opened the door.

I saw Ali look up at us, mumbling, "no."

"Put those two in there, this one is going to give us some information," the girl said, glaring at me.

I watched as Nya and Cole were thrown into the cell with Ali.

"Linda, please, you don't need to do this," Ali cried as the two men pushed me towards the stairs.

"Oh poor little Ali, you don't know what's to come of you, once I get you're little green friend and the necklace, I will rule and my first act will be banishing you and all these other ninja," the girl, Linda, cried.

"I swear, if you hurt Kai," I heard Nya say, angry.

"I don't plan on it, little girl," she said.

Oh no, she didn't.

"Why you, come here," Nya yelled, freaking out.

I saw Cole restraining her the best he could as Linda walked towards me.

"Come red ninja, we have some talking to do," she smiled evilly at me.

With that, I was pushed up the stairs, away from the others. What could I do.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"You realise they could get killed, right!?" I yelled at Zane.

"They're working together, and they have each others backs," Zance replied.

Cole, Kai and Nya going up against Linda, why would they even think of doing that. I pulled out the necklace, and looked.

"What's up," Lola Penny asked.

"Ali said if a master goes down and their power is lost, they're gem will darken, then she told me which is which," I explained. "If one goes out, we'll know something's up and then contact the others ASAP."

"Right," Zane said.

"Lunch is ready," Alexis called from the kitchen.

We got up and walked over, and I saw plates of grilled cheese.

"Cool," I smiled.

"Thank you," Zane said to the girls.

"It's no problem," Alexis said.

We sat and ate, then I heard a ringing noise.

"Oh, hold on," Zane said, looking at his communicator that he must have been given. "Hey."

"Zane, did you find Lloyd," I heard Jay asked.

"Yes, we're all Ok," he replied.

"Um, not really, we haven't been able to communicate with Kai, Cole and Nya, they aren't responding at all," Jay said.

"I knew that was going to happen, I told you," I cried out.

"Lloyd, what do you mean?" I heard Dash asked.

"You sent the three of them, alone to face off with Linda," I claimed," It's clear that they've been captured."

"Why didn't we see this coming," Nicki sighed.

I decided to leave to calm down, so I simply left the table. I walked outside and into their backyard, sat by the tree, and meditated. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Lloyd, you OK," someone asked.

"I'm fine," I said, opening my eyes to see Lola.

"Why'd you leave," she asked, sitting beside me.

"I was losing control, so I left to calm myself before I exploded," I said.

Lola chuckled, "I see, so what was that you were doing?"

"Meditation," I smiled.

"Cool, say, can you show me that necklace again," Lola asked.

I nodded and pulled it out.

"That's so cool, I love the design on it and the many…" she stopped.

"What," I asked, looking closer, then I gasped, "No!"

The fire gemstone was fading.

"Kai!" I cried as everyone else ran out.

"Please don't tell me," Zane said, sliding to the ground beside me.

"Kai's gemstone," I said, speechless.

"Kai can't be gone, his element must be gone though, but how?" Zane said.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the others."

"Agreed," Zane said.

Kai's P.O.V.

I was pushed into a room, but I didn't know where, since they blindfolded me half way down the hall. I was lucky they didn't let me walk into anything. I was pushed into a chair and strapped down. I panicked, trying to get out.

"Kai, calm down," the girl said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You're pathetic little sister told me," she replied.

"Well, can I know you name," I asked.

"Linda, know, I just want to talk," she said, not removing the blindfold.

"Let me see, then we'll talk," I said.

"I can't allow you to do that," Linda chuckled. "Where's the fun in that."

I gulped.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I should let you know that the chaise you are currently strapped in, can shock you with 100 volts of electricity with a push of a button," she said.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"I would dare, and if you don't believe me, I'll show you," she said.

"Try me," I said, not believing it for a second.

I then felt a surge of energy flow through me, I screamed in pain.

"Believe me now," Linda chuckled as I recovered.

"Yes, please, not again," I begged.

"Only if you give me answers," she said. "Tell me where the green ninja is!"

I remained quiet.

"Not going to talk, I can easily turn up the power," she sneered.

"NO!"

"So you'll talk."

I sighed, "last I checked, he was in the secret realm, but he's not alone, the others are with him."  
"Which other ones," she asked.

I refused to say anymore, so she shocked me again.

"Ok, Ok, I get it," I said, "Zane and Jay would be with him."

"But Jay is still in this realm, I feel his elemental power," Linda said.

Before I could say anything, she shocked me again.

"But he was suppose to go with Zane," I said, panting for air.

"So, he never got in," Linda said. "Very helpful. Now, do you know anything about Ali's necklace."

I hesitated, "No."

She shocked me again. I knew if I told her, she would be able to control Ninjago.

"You do know, tell me," she demanded.

"I won't," I said.

Then she shocked me again.

"Tell me or this will go on until you're dead," Linda said, "then it'll be your precious little sister."  
I won't let Nya go through this, I can't.

"Fine," I said, "he has it. Lloyd has the necklace."


	10. Chapter 10

Kai's P.O.V.

"Lloyd has it," I admitted.

"Good, you made the right choice," LInda smiled.

"Now, can you let me see where I am," I said.

"No, we're just going to take you back to your friends," she said, "for now."

I gulped at the way she said for now. I felt my arms and legs get released from the straps, and I knew that I could use this as a chance to escape. Once the final one was released, I sprang up and attacked Linda. She shrieked in surprise, calling for help. I heard footsteps, then I was sent flying into a wall, landing with a loud thump, moaning in pain.

"I wouldn't advise getting up, we have the advantage here," Linda sneered.

I growled as someone lifted me up, but I couldn't touch the ground. I flailed my feet around, hoping to kick the person holding me.

"Enough, Kai," Linda said, "We can easily strap you back into the chair."

I stopped, panting for breath.

"You might be more useful than we originally thought," Linda said, I could tell she was grinning evilly while she said it. "Lock him with the others for now, we have to prepare for something I have in mind."

I fidgeted in the person's grasp, until I found myself flying through the air into another wall, hard. I moaned in pain as I was picked up again. I remained still, in pain, until I was thrown once again, but I heard voices afterwards.

"Kai," one of the cried.

"Nya," I moaned.

Someone removed the blindfold and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ali.

"He's alive," she said. "What happened?"

"S...S..She t forced Lloyd location out of me," I stuttered, hoping no one would punch me.

"Cole, no," I heard Ali say, "he's suffered enough already. And I fear he's not even done with everything."

I gulped at that statement. What did she mean by that?

"If that's the case, we need to get a message to the others, saying to warn Lloyd and Zane," I said.

"What about Jay?" Nya asked.

"He and PIXAL, never made it through to the other realm," I explained, "only Zane did."

"How?" Cole asked.

"Nya will go, I won't be able to stand you getting hurt," I said to her.

"But how will she get out of here, unnoticed?" Ali asked.

"They obviously want me for something, so maybe I can talk them into letting her out," I said.

"What!" they all cried.

"What did they say to you?" Ali asked.

"Well, Linda said that I might be more useful than she originally thought," I explained.

"Oh no," Ali said. "If we're getting Nya out, we need to do it ASAP," she said.

"But what does it mean?" Cole asked.

"There's no time to explain. They'll be back shortly, if we're doing this, we need to know," Ali said.

Ali took Nya's hand and whispered something to her.

"What, no I can't," Nya cried.

"There's no other way, if you do it, then you can get out of here and warn Lloyd," Ali said.

Nya glanced at me, then stared at the ground, "fine, make it quick."

My eyes widened, they weren't seriously….

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We sat in a circle as we watched Kai's gem slowly come back again. He was alive, thank goodness.

"Lloyd, are you Ok?" Zane asked.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Let's get back inside and call the others and see what's happening out there," Alexis said, giving me a hand up.

I nodded as we walked back inside. Alexis helped me onto the couch and I sat, thinking. What if Kai's in trouble? What if I never see him again? What if Linda turns him and he attacks me?

"Lloyd, snap out of it," Zane said, shaking me viciously.

"Huh, what," I said.

"You zoned out again, maybe you should rest," Zane told me, looking worried.

"I agree, you seem stressed out right now, get some sleep," Penny said.

I sighed, "Ok, I guess I haven't slept well over the past few days."

Zane smiled and helped me lie down on the couch. Lola threw a blanket over me and my eyes closed like that.

Zane's P.O.V.

Lloyd almost passed out immediately, I smiled.

"Awe, he's so cute when he's sleeping," Penny smiled.

"We best leave him alone," I said, "he's going through a lot."

The others nodded and lead me out to the kitchen. We sat around the table.

"So, how did you guys meet Ali?" Lola asked.

"She never told you," I said.

"No, she told us how she met Lloyd and Kai, but not anyone else," Penny said.

"Ok, I'll tell you the story," I smiled.

With that, we sat and talked about how I met Ali, and her saving everyone. That is until someone screamed.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

'Dreaming'

Picture flashed in front of me, events that must have been very recent. I saw Ali giving me the necklace, Zane walking into the house with us and me running to hug him. I remembered it all, except for one part. I saw Kai screaming, Nya running, even that Linda girl.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, run!" I heard Zane's voice call to me.

I couldn't move as I saw Ali shaking Cole.

"Lloyd!" Zane cried again, then screamed.

"Zane! Cole! Anybody!" I cried, but no one replied.

I looked around, then saw Kai, but he wasn't the same.

"Hi Lloyd," he said.

I backed away, not wanting to hurt him. I backed up, and he walked closer. Then I found myself cornered, Kai in front of me.

"Say goodnight," he sneered.

I screamed.

'End of Dream'

I woke up screaming my head off, Zane and the others running to me.

"Lloyd! Snap out of it," Zane yelled, shaking me.

I stopped, panting for air.

"What happened?" I said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Zane said.

He waved the others away, "I'll handle this."

They nodded and walked off in different directions.

"Lloyd, you were sleeping, then you were screaming, what happened?" Zane asked me again.

I thought for a minute, then shivered, remembering everything.

"Lloyd, tell me," Zane said.

"K….K...Kai," I stuttered, holding back tears.

"What happen, tell me, please," Zane said.

"Linda had Ali, along with Cole, Nya and…" I stopped.

"Kai, isn't it," Zane said, I nodded.

"What else," Zane asked.

"Cole was out cold, Nya was running, and _he_ attacked me," I said, looking into Zane's icy blue eyes with fear.

"Anything else," Zane asked.

"I heard you yelling at me to run, but I couldn't, then you screamed," I said, tears streaming down my face, "and Kai was laughing while you screamed. What does it mean?

"I don't know, Sensei always said that you may be able to see visions, but nothing has come like this before," Zane sighed.

"I….I...I'm scared," I stuttered.

"I won't let anything happen, I promise," Zane said, as he embraced me.

I smiled, but it faded when I felt something wrong. Zane let go and I pulled out the necklace, but it wasn't Kai's stone that was colourless, it was Cole's.

"No," I whimpered.

Zane looked and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He felt it too, Cole really was gone.

Kai's P.O.V.

I was cut from my thoughts when Ali shot lightning at my sister. I watched her scream and fall to the ground.

"Ali! What the heck!" I screamed.

"Kai, it's Ok, she's just in a deep sleep," Ali explained. "She'll wake up, it's just so she can get out of here."

I walked over to my sister, tears streaming down my cheeks, and kneeled beside her. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, my sister," I said.

I turned around and saw Cole in the corner, in a ball. I slowly rose to my feet, looking at him, as he mumbled to himself.

"Cole," I said.

"Well, isn't this precious," someone said.

I spun and saw Linda standing in the doorway, grinning.

"The girl's dead and the black ninja is…..what is he doing," Linda said.

Cole looked up at everyone, then sprang up and ran at Linda. Linda grabbed a shield and Cole ran right into it, and flew back.

"Vengestone," Linda smiled.

Ali and I ran to Cole, who was out cold.

"Dispose of the girl outback," Linda ordered her guards, "then come back and take the red one to the room. I'll be waiting."

I watched as Nya was lifted, alive, and dragged away. I turned to Ali, who was shaking Cole frantically. I watched her put her head to the ground and softly lay him back on the ground. I heard whimpering.

"Cole, no," she mumbled.

My eyes widened, and I ran to her.

"He's not," I started.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Ali said, tears forming in her eyes, "he's gone. I can't save him."

I looked at Cole, he was slowly disappearing. I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst into tears. Ali held me as Cole disappeared. I looked down at where he was, and he was gone. I then felt someone grab me and I was ripped from Ali, like a baby from his mother.

"No!" I screamed.

I fought, but could escape their grasp. I was crying, screaming, yelling, but I couldn't do anything as I was taken away. I watched someone else in orange get thrown into the cell with Ali.

"Skylor!" Ali cried, and that was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

 _ **What did I just do! Please don't hate me, I might not bring Cole back, I don't see how I will. I was trying so hard not to cry while writing that. Jeez, please don't hate me. Review and tell me what you thing. Shout out to The Mayor of Ninjago City. I just went overboard. I hope you review. Again, I'm sorry if you get mad, just don't hate me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I lied in the bedroom that the girls gave me I had been in here for multiple hours, crying so hard. Finally, I couldn't cry anymore, no really. I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. Cole was gone.I just have to accept the fact he's gone.

"Lloyd," I heard Zane's voice outside the door. "Hey buddy, can I come in?"

"Sure," I mumbled, trying to steady my breathing.

The door slowly opened and Zane walked in. He sat on the bed beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at the ground, trying not to cry again.

"Listen, we can't let this get us down," Zane told me. "We must move on. It's what he would have wanted."

"It's just…"I burst into tears, "I can't forget."

Zane, took me in and hugged me tightly, lightly rubbing my back.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you feel so close to, but we don't even know for sure…" I looked up at Zane, then he said, "I see. This is real." I looked him in the eyes. "We will remember him, but we still have a mission to do. We can't let this distract us from everything."

I nodded. Tears fell from my eyes, I wiped them away. Why Cole? Why?

Then I thought of Dash. Oh the pain she would be going through right now. They worked together while I was turned against everyone, maybe she doesn't know.

"Lloyd," Zane said.

I looked up at him, "what should we do? I mean, the others, they wouldn't know, would they?"

Zane looked away, he mustn't have thought about that. How would we tell them?

"I don't know, let's just wait for now," he said. "Come on, the girls are worried about you. It's been almost five hours. I'm about to make some dinner."

I hesitated, "Ok, I'll come down."

Zane stood up, taking my hand and we walked down from my room. I tried my best to put a smile on, at least I didn't seem sad.

Kai's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of crying. I looked around and saw nothing but pure darkness, I only could hear. Then my vision slowly came through, but something was wrong. It just didn't feel right, something was wrong.

"He's wake, master," someone said.

"Good," a girl approached me.

I shook my head, thinking this isn't real, something was off.

"Oh, this is all real, Kai," she said.

I looked at her, confused. I didn't remember anything, nothing at all.

"What happened?" I asked, unable to get up.

"I'm Linda, and my evil sister had you captive. You're safe now," she smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head, saying no.

"It's Ok, I'll catch you up on everything. My evil sister, Ali, had you captured, but I caught her, rescuing you in the process. She has many soldiers everywhere and we've got to find and stop them," Linda explained.

I nodded, "any names?"

"Yes, about 8 on a flying ship, Nicki, Roy, Zack, Tylor, Stanley, Jay and Pixal, then two others, Zane and pesky Lloyd. All of them are disposable, except for Lloyd, he NEEDS to be alive," Linda told me.

"Ok, you said a flying ship," I said, she nodded. "Why don't we just shoot it down?"

"Brilliant idea," Linda smiled, "Prepare for the attack!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You rest for a while, then I'll get you when we're ready to leave," she said, walking out. She paused at the door, "Oh, and change into this."

She threw me a black outfit. I shrugged and changed into it. I never realised how torn my other clothes were, tears and blood everywhere. The newer outfit fit snuggly, must be for aero dynamics. I examined it. It was a mostly black robe, red sash holding it, the edging lined with red lines, and the ankles of the legs had small flames on them. There was also a fireball on the left side of my chest. I pulled down the black hood, which covered most of my face.

"Nice," I smiled.

"Happy you like it," Linda said in the doorway, "because that's what you're wearing, let's go."

I nodded and followed her out, pulling the hood back up, seeing everyone else had their hoods up. I found myself in a small group, Linda and three others.

"Ok, so Kai here gave me an idea to take down the ninja," Linda said.

"What is that may I ask," one man said.

"Kai," Linda told me.

"We can shoot these people down, and then capture them when they're recovering," I explained.

"Brilliant!"

"Oh, Kai, meet the team," Linda said. "Guys, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Matt."

"Aidan."

"Liam."

Matt wore full black, with black hair that was long for a boy. Aidan wore a navy blue outfit, he had reddish brown hair, and seemed cheery. And Liam wore a dark grey outfit with his white hair lying in his eyes.

"Kai," I waved.

"He, make you think of anyone," Matt said, elbowing Aidan.

"I liked Lilana for two weeks," Aidan cried out, obviously angry.

"Ya, until Paul took her and left," Liam said.

"Would you boys cut it out!" Linda screeched.

They all stopped and looked at Linda. I was shocked that it worked.

"Now, as I was saying, we're going to taking their ship down and capture them while they're recovering," Linda sneered.

"What about the two in the other realm," Aidan asked.

"We'll deal with them later, let's get the others first so they're on their own," Linda smiled.

Matt, Aidan and Liam ran off to get their weapons.

"Do I get a weapon or something?" I asked.

"You have a gift," Linda looked away from me when she said that, "you control the element of fire. But you're not like the people we're going up against, they use their powers for evil, like my poor, misguided sister."

I looked at my hand, and then created a ball of fire.

"Cool!"

"Now, let's go take them down," Linda said, running off with me following.

Zack's P.O.V.

I sat on a table in the bridge as Pixal examined me.

"What happened again?" Jay asked.

"I somehow did spinjitzu, then a gust of wind lifted me into the air," I explained.

"It is possible that he somehow obtained the element of wind," Pixal said.

"How?" Dash asked.

"Did you know anyone named Morro?" Pixal asked.

I caught Jay shiver at the name, why.

"Um, I don't think so," I said.

"What are you powers?" Pixal asked.

"Well, I can do this," I said.

I jumped off the table, into the air and turned into a dragon. I landed on the ground and looked at myself. My wings were white and red, my tail too, but it had some blue on it.

"Whoa, now that's cool," Jay said.

I sat and Pixal examined me once again.

"Maybe the wind had something to do with your dragon abilities," she suggested.

"I've never been able to do anything like that before though," I said.

"Sensei does say that everyday you get stronger," Dash sighed, "maybe that's all."

"But since when has he controlled the wind like that," Jay said.

I had finally had enough, I screamed.

"I need to go for a walk," I said.

I changed back into my human form and left. I jumped of the bounty and changed back to land on the outskirts of the city. I turned my back on it and walked in the opposite direction. I headed for the cave I was in when I was last with my parents. Alone.

Jay's P.O.V.

Zack just got up and left. Wow, that kid's got some guts to do that here.

"Zack," Dash said, about to go after him.

"Give him some space, he'll come back," I said, placing an arm in front of her.

"Yes, and we've got company," Nicki said.

"What's going on?" Dash asked.

Then an explosion came from outside. I ran to the deck with Dash and Tylor. I saw a plane looping back around.

"He's coming back!" I cried.

Then two missiles fired and hit the bounty, blowing it to bits and we fell from the sky. I landed in the sand of the desert, sand flying everywhere.

Coughing, I called out to everyone, "Dash, Tylor, Nicki. Anyone."

"Looks like someone survived the fall."

That voice, "Kai!"

 **I decided to leave it there. This is getting intense.**

 **Jay: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO KAI!**

 **Linda may have turned him**

 **Jay: LINDA IS GOING TO PAY!**

 **She may also** **have killed Cole**

 **Dash: Now she's going to die TWICE!**

 **Roy: How does that work**

 **I. Don't. Know.**

 **Dash: IT JUST DOES, GET USED TO IT!**

 **How hyper is she?**

 **Nicki: Too hyper.**

 **Anyways, they don't know this *snap fingers***

 **Jay: What were we talking about.**

 **Dash: I don't know. I'm going to go eat more candy.**

 **Nicki: Quick after her!**

 **Please Review before this turns into a diaster.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jay's .

The sand died down and I saw five people, Blue, black, grey, purple and red. The purple person walked towards me, removing her hood to reveal a girl with blonde hair.

"Yes, he is awake," she said. "You three, take the others back to the base."

The ones in black, blue and grey nodded and left. I stared at the girl and the one in red. Was I hearing things or is Kai here somewhere.

"Master, how does he know my name?" the one in red asked.

"Because, he was one of them," she said, turning to the one in red, nodding.

The one in red removed his hood and we looked at each other. It was Kai!

"What did you do to him!?" I cried.

"I simply put him on the correct path," the girl said.

Kai walked towards me, I tried to scramble to my feet, but fell.

"Ha, he's hurt," the girl sneered.

Kai lifted me into the air, then slung me over his shoulder. I saw behind me that the other three hooded men picking up the others, loading them into a cage. They were all unconscious. I gasped.

"Master Linda," the one in black said.

"Matt, what is it," Linda sighed.

"There were only seven, including him," the one in black, Matt said.

"Who are we missing?" Linda asked.

"The kid," Matt said.

Zack, that's right, he left. Kai threw me on the ground, and I landed with a thump and moan in the sand. Linda came up to me, grabbed my collar and lifted me up.

"Where's the kid?" she asked me.

"I don't know, he just left," I said, panicking.

Linda threw me back on the ground.

"Ug, bring them back, one of them is sure to know where he went," Linda moaned.

Kai hoisted me back up, throwing me over his shoulder and following Linda to the plane. My hands were tied behind my back and tape put around my mouth.I struggled to get free, but the one in blue put a sword to my neck.

"Don't make any funny moves," he said.

"Aidan, doesn't he remind you of someone," the one in grey asked.

He looked at me closer, then gasped and backed away slowly.

"No, it can't be," he said.

"Aidan, what's wrong," Kai asked.

"He….He...he looks just like me," Aidan stuttered.

"Now thinking about it, that ghost that Master killed looked a lot like Matt," the guy in white said.

My eyes widened.

"Great, now you've ruined it," Linda moaned.

I fought for freedom, but someone put another sword to my neck. I looked up and saw it was Kai.

"Don't even think about it," he glared at me.

Kai, what happened to you. Why did you change. I put my head down in defeat as the plane slowly started it's descent.

"Kai, when we get back, I'm putting you in charge of him," Linda said.

Kai nodded. How am I going to get him back.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

After about two hours of watching us on tv, everyone went to bed. The girls in their rooms, Zane on the couch and I went to the room the girls gave me. I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed. Unfortunately, I had another one of those dreams.

-Dream-

I saw many pictures, none of the the same as last time.

I saw the Bounty, our home, exploding into many pieces. Everyone falling. I saw Kai, and three others that looked a lot like Cole, Jay and Zane, as well as Linda. Then I hear screaming, crying, and shouting. Many images flew through my head. Then saw Nya, lying on the ground. What did it all mean.

"Lloyd," a voice said.

No, not again.

I spun around and saw Kai.

"No, stay away from me. You're not in control of yourself," I cried at him.

"No, I know exactly what I'm doing," he sneered.

I then saw that I was chained to a wall. Then Linda walked out from behind Kai, reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace. She put it on and walked towards me.

"My sweet King," she said.

-End-

I woke up screaming, and everyone ran to my room. I eventually stopped, panting for air.

"Lloyd, are you OK?" Lola asked.

"That wasn't real!?" I cried out.

"You had another vision, didn't you," Zane said, the girls stepping aside to let him through. "That power in you seems to be getting stronger. Mind telling me what it was this time."

I was pure terrified. If Zane was right about all this vision stuff and this is images of the future, I'm in trouble.

"Lloyd, are you Ok?" Penny asked.

Suddenly, all the blood in me ran to my head, I became very dizzy and finally passed out.

Zane's P.O.V.

Lloyd was terrified, I could feel it,but I didn't think it it was that bad. He became pale and passed out.

"Quick, someone get me a cold cloth," I cried as I stopped Lloyd from falling off the bed.

I gently laid him on the bed, with Alexis's help, and Lola ran in with a bowl of ice water and a cloth. I took the cloth, dipped it in the bowl, ringed it out and placed it on Lloyd's forehead. I bit my lip and stood up, sighing.

"We'll have to wait," I said, "and if he's not awake in an hour, we need to get him to a hospital."

"Does this happen normally?" Penny asked, concerned.

"No," I replied,"but I believe it has something to do with these visions."

"Visions?" Alexis asked.

"I'll explain," I said. "Our Sensei, his uncle, alway knew the green ninja would be gifted in more way than one. He became the destined ninja to stop Garmadon, the golden ninja, and many more, including having the ability to see visions like the smoke visions Sensei has. The only difference is that Lloyd sees them in his dreams."

"Is it bad?" Lola asked, moving towards Lloyd, extending a hand.

"The vision, no, but what he sees has been scaring him. The last one, Kai…...attacked him," I said the last words in disapproval.

"WHAT!?" the three yelled.

"Not so loud, we don't want to give him nightmares," I whispered.

"What do you think this one was?" Penny asked.

"I would guess it had something to do with either Kai, Ali or Linda," I sighed.

"Who's Linda?" Alexis asked.

"The new villain that's capture some of the others, Kai and Ali, and her plan is to become Queen," I stopped, looking at the ground. "I understand why Lloyd passed out. He's seen what's going to happen to our world, the deaths, darkness ruling, maybe even us as slaves."

"No," I heard Lola whimper.

Then, out of nowhere, my sensors found something. Someone was close, from our realm.

"You need to get Lloyd out of here!" I said, panicking.

"Wait,what's going on?" Penny asked.

"They're coming, prepare to leave this house at once," I said, running out to call the others.

 _ **The next chapter will be in the base, no events with Lloyd or Zane. No I am sorry if there is any words that missed the space bar, it doesn't always cooperate with me. Anyways, just remember the next chapter will not include any Lloyd or Zane events, just having to catch the others up to where they are. I hope you enjoy and review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kai's P.O.V.

I carried Jay while Matt, Liam and Aidan dealt with these other people. I walked into a room full of tools and had a table lying in the middle of it. I laided Jay down and strapped him to it, tightly so he couldn't get out.

"Kai, what's happened to you," he said.

"I don't understand, Linda said you erased my mind after holding me captive for years, you criminal," I spat.

"Kai, she's lying to you. That's not true, you're helping the wrong side," he cried.

"SILENCE!" a voice yelled.

I looked in the doorway and saw a lady in white. The boy I just strapped down fidgeted on the bed, trying to see who came in. She walked over and examined him.

"What hurts, bluebird?" she asked.

"Please don't call me that, my names Jay," he replied, annoyed.

"Fine, Jay. What hurts?" she asked again, using his name in disgust.

"My left leg hurt in the shin, but that's really it," Jay said.

The girl nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors. Jay panicked, I smirked. She began to cut away the pant leg on his left leg. Jay didn't know what was happening, and I saw he was scared. She finished and we could see his leg, and it was purple.

"Oh jeez," I said, backing up a little.

"This is bad," the lady said.

"What?" Jay asked, trying to see.

"You're legs purple," I said.

"This is one bad break, we may need to go in to fix it," she said, gently touching it.

"Ow, ow ow ow," Jay whinned.

The lady walked over to all the tools and grabbed a few different ones. She placed them on a table and left.

"W..W..What's happening," Jay asked, scared.

"I think their going to operate," I said, confused.

"No, you can't be serious," he cried, trying to get up.

"Whoa, calm down," I said, holding him down. "You'll be fine."

I looked him in the eyes, and his breathing slowed back to normal and he stared at me. I released his arms and chest straps so he could sit up and see his leg. He gasped when he saw it, then bit his lip to hold in screams.

"Ok, he's in here," a voice said from outside.

The door opened and four nurses and a doctor walked in. They came over to Jay and looked at his leg.

"Strap him back down and we'll get to work," the doctor said.

Jay refused to lie back down, but the doctor forced him while I strapped him back in. He fidgeted on his back, obviously still in pain. I watched the nurses examine his leg once again, Jay holding in cries as they move and touched his leg.

"Ok so if we make the cut, fix the bones and cast it," one nurse said.

"Agreed," another said, grabbing the scalpel to cut his leg.

"Hey, I'm still awake here," Jay cried out.

"We know, that's the plan," the doctor replied, cutting his leg, "Kai, you may leave."  
I nodded and left, only to hear Jay scream in pain. I walked into the dungeon and saw the others, panicked, but they didn't see me. I quickly pulled up my hood so they wouldn't see me

"What's going on!" one asked, scared.

They must have heard Jay's cries. I walked towards them, hoping they wouldn't see me, but they did.

"Hey, what's going on?" the one asked me.

I froze, what do I say?

"Um….." I thought, then in a lower voice, I said, "the blue kid is being healed."

"Why do you sound so familiar?" another asked.

"Wait, KAI!" Master's sister cried out.

Dang it.

"Kai, wait, what happened," the robot girl asked.

I didn't want to answer their questions, so I ran. I ran until I came to the exit, and I was out. I came across Linda, standing outside.

"Kai, I see you finally made it," she said, not even turning to face me. "The prisoners give you trouble."

"They all know me, how?" I asked her.

"It's a long story, my dear friend. A story for another time," she sighed, turning to face me.

She wore a kimono with many different symbols on it. I examined it, but one symbol stood out a lot more than the others. A red one that looked like an "I".

"You like it," she asked.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"It's for the elemental princess, all I need is the necklace, which the pesky green ninja stole from me. He married my sister and she became the queen," she sighed. "We must get him and the necklace for me to become the queen and rule the world properly."

"Ok, so when do we go?" I asked.

She turned away again, sighing.

"We leave now," she said, "just you and me. The others will ruin the plans. We go to their current hiding place, capture them and bring them back here for the ceremony."

I nodded, and she turned to me.

"He may say to stop, and that you're on the wrong side, but he's only trying to get away," Linda said. "And you are just as disposable as the others."

I gulped as she brought a sword to my neck. "I understand. I won't let him distract me from the task."

She gave me the sword, "Fail and you will suffer the consequences, you bring him back, and the white one. Try not to let them see it's you."

I nodded and she opened a portal for me. I walked in and was in an alley. I walked out and saw a many people walking around.

"Maybe I should keep to the shadows," I whispered to myself.

I slowly walked around until I saw a man in white, standing in the window, watching me. This is it.

Nya's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around. Darkness, how long was I out? I slowly got to my feet, watching for anyone. I noticed I was in an alleyway. Where, I didn't know. I walked out into the streets and saw many small houses. A village, but which. I continued onwards, seeing many friendly people talking with others or working. Then I saw it, Four Weapons, the old shop. I was home, in Ignacia. Why'd they leave me here.

"Hey, is that little Miss Nya?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I spun around and saw my caretaker from when I was a child.

"Jessica," I said.

I smiled and ran to her, we both hugged.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I stopped, what am I here for?

"I don't know," I said. "I was captured by someone, then I woke up here."

"Come to my house and we'll get you warmed up," Jessica told me.

I nodded and followed her. We walked into her old house, and she motioned for me to sit on the couch. I sat down and looked around. When I was born, my parents weren't always around, Kai was, but Jessica would take care of us. Our mother died in the Serppentine wars, but our father was still alive. Wu told us when we were younger that our mother was killed, but we learned later our father was just injured badly. Then, one day, when he never came for us, Jessica said we'd be staying here overnight. Then, the next morning, Kai was crying, yes, he was crying. Jessica then told us that our father died that night, when our house went up in flames. Later that day, we returned to our house, which was now ashes on the ground. We found very few things in the remains. I found my doll that mother gave me for my fourth birthday, and Kai found a family photo, and an old photo album.

"Nya, you OK," Jessica asked.

"Huh, oh, ya, just worried how I'm going to get the others here," I sighed.

"Other's, Who?" Jessica asked.

"The other ninja's." He eyes were wide with shock. "They're all on the Bounty, I hope."

Jessica sighed.

"Nya, my dear, the Bounty was shot down a few days ago. When we you knocked out?" Jessica asked.

"On April 16th, What day is it now?" I asked, concerned.

"Nya, it's been almost half a month, it's the 30th." she said.

"What, no you can't be serious," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

I couldn't hold it in, I burst into tears. Jessica sat down beside me and held me as I cried. I stood up, shaking.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I told her.

"Ok, but please come back here, I'll have dinner for you," she said as I walked out.

I walked to the cave my our old house. I had remember that I played in here with Kyle, Neuro and Kai all the time, but the father said we couldn't go in there anymore. He never said why, but I was about to learn. I stopped, staring, hearing someone singing.(When you're gone, Avril Lavigne)

 _We were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were yeah, yeah_

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

 _Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me,_

 _When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

 _When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too,_

 _When you're gone, all the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day,_

 _And make it OK,_

 _I miss you._

I then heard crying.

"Why did you have to leave that night," a voice said through tears.

"Zach, is that you," I asked.

"N..N..Nya," he said between tears, looking up at me.

"Zach, what are you doing here," I asked, worried.

"I just come here when I need to get away from everyone," he sighed, wiping a tear, "it's where I grew up with my parents. That is, until they left me."

"Oh, Zach I'm so sorry," I said.

"Thanks, but you don't understand," he sighed.

"Actually, I do, I lost both my parent when I was your age," I sighed. "I was rough, but Kai helped me through it, and I'll help you through it too."

He smiled at me, and stood up, hugging me.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up," I smiled.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and we walked back toward Jessica's house. Now, I just have to figure out what's happened to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Jay's P.O.V.

I woke up, still strapped to the bed. I must have passed out at some point. I felt a cast on my leg, but it also hurt a lot. They must have been waiting until I woke up.

"It's about time you woke up," someone said.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, then I saw Linda looking at me.

"You, what do you want," I sneered.

"Ha, you realise you're not in the position to be acting like that," she said, pulling out a sword and bringing it to my neck. "Now, tell me where the kid is."

"I don't know, I haven't known the kid that long," I said.

Linda frowned, "Oh really."

"Yes, his friends would know about him more, I hardly know anything about the kid."

Linda moved the sword from my neck, glaring.

"Which one knows the most?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Are you sure?" she grinned.

I bit my lip.

"I thought so, bring in my sister," Linda cried.

I heard the door open, then someone struggling.

"Ah, Ali, I see you aren't in the best of moods," Linda smiled.

I tried turning my head to see her, but couldn't with the straps holding me.

"What do you want," Ali asked, obviously mad.

"I was wondering if you'd like some time alone with him," Linda sneered, motioning at me.

"Jay!" I heard her cry.

I then felt someone hugging my waist.

"Ali, is it really you?" I asked.

I heard the door close, meaning Linda and the people who brought her here left.

"Yes, are you OK?" Ali asked me, concerned.

"Somewhat. My leg hurts, but that's about it," I replied, trying to look at my leg.

Ali gasped, "Jay, what happened?"

"Well, when they attacked us, they may have blown up the Bounty mid flight."

"No," she said, tears filling her eyes. She sighed, "Is anyone with Lloyd?"

"Zane is, why?"

"Good, so he's not alone," Ali sighed. "Oh, here let me give you a hand."

I felt the straps slowly start coming undone. Once I felt the final one come undone, I just lied there.

"Jay," Ali asked me. She helped me sit up, "are you sure everything's OK."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I don't believe you, something's up. What's happened Jay?" she asked.

I sighed, know that she was going to find out. I took a deep breath, "It's Kai. They've turned him against us."

"So, it really was Kai. I should have guessed my sister would pull something like this," Ali sighed. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes, he said that we captured him, erased his memory and kept him captive. Linda must have erased his mind and filled it with lies," I said.

"Indeed," Ali sighed. "Only for him to turn on us in the end."

"I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't believe me for a minute."  
"Well, if he thinks we're the bad guys, then he wouldn't listen to reason from us," Ali sighed.

Then the door opened, and I saw Linda standing in the doorway. She walked towards us, sword ready to strike. She grabbed me, pulling the sword to my neck.

"Now, Ali, you have to choices," LInda said. "Tell me where Lloyd is, or I kill Jay."

"Why are you bringing Jay into this?" Ali asked.

"He's the one that you know the best out of everyone here," Linda sneered. She tightened the sword to my neck, "Now tell me."

"Please, Ali just tell her," I begged, "I don't want to die."

Ali looked at me, then to the ground.

"I can't say," she whispered.

"What!" I cried.

"Huh, I thought she would have saved you," she told me.

I just stared at Ali, her head hung in defeat. I couldn't believe what she was doing. She would rather protect Lloyd, who's already protected, than me. My eyes were watering up. Linda knocked me onto my knees.

"Final chances," Linda sneered.

I felt the metal on my back. I refused to look at Ali.

Ali hesitated, "I...I…" she stopped, I looked up at her. "Fine, he's with my friends, Lola, Penny and Alexis."

Did she just.

"Huh, I didn't think you had the guts to rat him out," Linda said. "You're not as strong as I thought."

LInda lifted me up, seeing I can't walk with my leg like it is. More guards came in and grabbed Ali, she struggled. Linda slung me over her shoulder and carried me with Ali being dragged along close behind. We were brought into a dungeon, and I saw Skylor, angry, throwing a fit, until Linda threw me in the cell with her.

"Jay!" she cried.

She ran to me as Ali was pushed into the cell.

"Master, the fire kid found the other two ninja," the boy, Aidan I think, ran in.

"Good, quickly," Linda said, running off with him.

"Jay, are you OK," Ali asked me.

"Why?" I said, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking."

"I could have died, and you would rather have kept Lloyd's hiding place secret instead of saving me."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I sighed. Well, at least I'm alive at the moment.

Zane's P.O.V.

I saw some, he looked like us, the suit. I watched him and he watched me. I made sure Lola, Penny and Alexis were out of the house, with Lloyd, but they were just hiding in the backyard at the moment. He stopped and stared at me.

"What are you up to?" I asked myself.

He began to cross the street, then walked up to the door. It opened and we stared at each other.

"So, you must be Zane," he said.

"Wait, Kai!" I stumbled.

Those must have been visions.

"Ha, let's go," he said, taking a fighting stance.

I had to stop him, but I couldn't let him attack here in the town. I quickly ran, and he followed, staying close behind. He shot fire at me, blowing me out the back door.

"Where is he?" Kai asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Lloyd, where is he," he asked again, pulling me up to his face.

"I don't know," I replied.

He threw me on the ground, and a portal appeared. Four other people came out, including Linda.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zane," Linda said.

"You're never getting Lloyd," I said.

"He, I thought you would have put up more of a fight," she said.

Her head shot up. Two of the others, one in grey and one in the black, grabbed me and held me. She walked towards where the others were hiding.

"Ah ha!" she said.

I heard the others scream, then I saw them run out from their hiding stop. The girls ran in one direction while Lloyd in another. The person in blue trapped the girls in a corner while Lloyd was running away from Linda. I had no option but to watch all this happen, the fear in Lloyd's eyes. Eventually, Linda cornered Lloyd.

"No, please," Lloyd begged.

He slowly backed up, right into Kai's grasp. He twisted and turned, trying to break free, but was unable to.

"He, weak," Linda laughed.

Lloyd glared at Linda. She snapped her fingers and I was brought over to her. The two people holding me never let go, but she walked towards Lloyd.

"Where's the necklace boy?" she said.

"Like I'd ever give it to you," he spat.

She frowned and nodded at Kai. Lloyd screamed suddenly.

"I know you're weakness, Lloyd Garmadon. I know all elemental masters are weak again vengestone," Linda smiled.

Lloyd panted for air. He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"You're turn," she said to me.

I gulped. I never felt anything.

"It broke master," the one in grey said.

"Hm, you're the nindroid of the group, we can't do it with you," Linda said. "Bring me one of the girls."

"No, you can't," Lloyd cried.

"I can and I will," she said.

I saw Lola being forced into her grasp, panic and fear in her eyes.

"Now Lloyd, we both know what this can do to a mortal from another realm," Linda said.

"No, you can't, she'll die," Lloyd cried.

"Then give me the necklace!" Linda demanded.

"I would, but I can't," Lloyd said.

Now that confused me.

"Why?" Linda demanded.

"He's holding my hands, I can't get it," Lloyd said.

That makes sense. Linda released Lola, who sighed in relief. She approached Lloyd, Kai released him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Perfect, bring the ninja with us, but leave the girls, there no use to us," Linda said.

Linda took the necklace from Lloyd, then Kai grabbed his hands again. Lloyd and I were forced into a portal, back into our realm, but the girls were left behind.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

All I saw was darkness, and I didn't like it.

"Lloyd," I heard Zane say.

I looked to my right.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped her," he said.

"It's Ok, we'll figure something out," I said.

"Place the white one in the cell with the other ninja, but bring the princess with us," Linda said.

"No," I heard someone say.

I saw Jay, biting his lip, knowing this was it. Zane was thrown into the cell with Jay and Ali was forced out. She broke free of their grasp, ran and hugged me.

"Lloyd," she whispered.

I closed my eyes, just trying to enjoy the moment while I could. Ali was ripped from me. We were forced to walk again.

"Now, this is your goodbyes for each other," Linda said.

We were pushed into a room, just Linda, Ali and me. The room had two chambers, tubes connecting them. That must be how she'll take Ali's powers. I saw Linda and Ali staring each other down. I could feel the tension between them.

"You can't be queen, you know this sister," Ali said, "Not without the King's approval."

"But the King is right beside you," Linda said.

I hid behind Ali, not wanting to be included in this.

"That's right Ali, you're the queen and he's the King now, I just need his approval," Linda said. "Even if it means I force it out of him, so be it."

"No," I mumbled.

Linda started walking towards us, she pushed ALi out of the way, and lifted me up, pinning me to the wall.

"You. Say it," LInda said to me.

"No, I can't," I said.

"Linda, you can't do this," Ali cried, trying to pull Linda off of me.

She pushed Ali away and she stumbled right into one of the chambers, which locked shut. She bang on the walls, trying to get out.

"Now, you say yes, or I will start killing off your friends, one by one," Linda sneered at me.

"You wouldn't," I said.

She grinned, a tv screen flashed on, and I saw Skylor, Jay and Zane on their knees, swords to their necks.

"Now, are you going to agree or will we kill someone," Linda said.

I bit my lip, thinking. If I agree, Linda will rule and Ninjago will be doomed, but if I don't they'll die. Ali looked at me, scared. I only had one choice.

"Fine, I agree."

 _ **Now before you start freaking on me, you must remember there are still two ninja out there. Yes, Zack and Nya.**_

 _ **Nya: Ya, about that, we are still trying to figure things out**_

 _ **Zack: Where is everyone**_

 ** _I'm not allowed to say_**

 ** _Nya: Just a hint_**

 ** _Nope_**

 ** _Zack: *changes into a dragon* Tell us_**

 ** _You don't scare me_**

 ** _Nya: You're actually kind of cute_**

 ** _I know right_**

 ** _Zack: I'm done, goodbye *Leaves*_**

 ** _Nya: Zack come back *leaves after Zack*_**

 ** _*Sigh* Review, Please_**


	15. Chapter 15

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Lloyd, how could you!?" Ali screeched at me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, the moment I said that, I wanted to take it back. I had just agreed to something horrible. Something that could possibly mean the end of Ninjago as we know it.

Linda released me and I sank to the floor, placing my head in my lap, crying. I knew I had just let Ali down. I couldn't believe what I had done, not at all.

"Ha, see that little sister, the kid doesn't care about you," Linda sneered.

"Lloyd," I heard Ali whisper.

Then someone lifted me back up into the air.

"As for you, you're watching this all happen," Linda smiled at me. "The downfall of all of Ninjago, and the slow deaths of all you friends!"

"What!" I cried.

A grin slowly spread across Linda's face. What did I get myself into?

Linda threw me across the room and I landed with a thud, moaning in pain, only to be lifted back up by Linda's men. I knew Ali was looking at me, but I couldn't look at her. I already felt the guilt building up inside me and looking at her would only make it worse.

"Now, let us begin," LInda said, stepping into the other chamber.

One of her men gently placed the necklace in a compartment between the two girls. He then pushed the button on the compartment. I bit my lip, unable to do anything to stop them. Then Ali suddenly screamed in pain. I couldn't help but turn towards her.

"Ali!" I cried, trying to run to her, but being held back by Linda's men.

I watched her fall to the ground, in the chamber. She lied there, motionless. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I knew who it was, but I refused to look at her.

"Oh Lloyd, I don't know what you saw in her. She was just a weak, defenseless girl," Linda sneered.

I growled, "she was your sister, you should be caring for her, not hurting her!"

She put a finger to my mouth, shushing me, "now, now. Don't get all fussy with my, my king."

"I'M NOT YOUR KING!" I screeched.

She frowned at me, "Fine, have it your way, but you still are mine."

She nodded at one of her men. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I knew it wasn't good. I struggled to see, but couldn't. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Have a nice sleep, Lloyd," Linda smirked.

The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

Jay's P.O.V.

The men released me, along with Zane and Skylor. I gasped for air, not being able to breath having a sword tightly pulled to my neck. Then people got up and left. They just left us there.

"Jay, are you OK," Zane asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I sighed. "I'm just worried about Lloyd and Ali."

Almost seconds later, we heard an ear piercing scream, which echoed in the halls.

"Was that?" I said.

"It was definitely Ali, I've heard that scream to many times," Skylor said.

Being locked in here with Skylor, I've learned a lot. For example, the fact that Skylor and Ali are cousins. Skylor's mother and Ali's father were siblings, so they became cousins.

I tried to get up, but fell back down, moaning in pain with the cast on my leg. Zane rushed over to me.

"No, you'll only hurt yourself more," he said.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

Skylor rose to her feet and walked over to the bars holding us in. She looked around for a minute, then slowly backed up.

"No, it can't be," she mumbled.

"Skylor, what's happening," Zane asked.

"The ceremony," Skylor mumbled, "Linda's done it."

"You don't mean," I said.

"I do," she replied, "Linda is now the queen."

I couldn't believe it. I sat there motionless. I hear chain rattling in the cell beside us. Then, the cell door opened. I looked and watched and three men came in, the same men who captured me and the others when they blew up the bounty.

"Let's go, you're coming with me," the one said to me.

I was forced up, but couldn't walk. He helped me out and I saw that Zane and Skylor were out already, their hands chained behind their backs. We walked out, then saw Kai, standing there, waiting. His head was down, what happened to him.

"Kai, is the plane ready?" one said.

"Yes, let's go," Kai said in disapproval.

What's wrong with him. He's evil, yet he sounds like he knows what he's doing is wrong. We were pushed into a plane and strapped into chairs. The three others took the controls and Kai walked over to me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What," I replied.

"I don't know what I was doing, how do you feel," he asked me.

"I'm fine, I guess," I replied.

We sat there silent for a few moments. Was this the real Kai or his he just pulling my leg.

"Kai, is it really you," I asked, needing to know.

"Yes, I realised what I was doing, but I can't stop or else I'll be locked up and punished," he sighed. "Linda filled my mind with lies, dirty lies, and I now understand what she was doing."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Kai sighed, "we're suppose to take you to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and," he gulped, "kill you."

"No, you wouldn't," I said.

"I don't plan too, I know my sister's out there," Kai said, "and I will stop them from kill you three, but you'll need to run. Find my sister and stop them. Skylor is Linda and Ali's cousin, she'll know how to reverse the ceremony, keep her safe."

"But what about you," I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll return to you guys when I feel the time is right," he sighed.

I nodded.

"Kai, we're here," one of the others said.

"Be ready," Kai whispered as he stood up.

The plane landed on the outskirts of the labyrinth and we were forced off. That's when Skylor lifted me up onto her back, she knows the plan too. She ran, carrying me and Zane ran beside us. I looked back and saw Kai fighting the Linda's other men, holding them back. I bit my lip then turned to see where we were running. I hope we can find Nya, maybe Zack too.

Kai's P.O.V.

"Kai, what are you doing, they're getting away," Matt yelled at me.

"That's the plan," I replied, taking a fighting stance.

"Why you," Aidan said and jumped at me.

I dodged and we fought back and forth for a long time. Then the circled me. I stood my ground, waiting for the right moment. They charged at me, I jumped and flipped over them, then ran for my life. I looked over my shoulder and saw that they were following me. Aidan was running and the other two were in the plane. Aidan was slowly catching up to me. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I tripped. I slid on the ground and when I stopped, Aidan was standing over me with his sword to my neck.

"You traitor," he said.

"Linda will deal with him," Liam said.

Aidan nodded as Matt lifted me up. He pushed me toward the plane, the others walking beside me so I couldn't escape. They tied my hands behind my back and pushed me onto the plane. Find my sister guys. Find her so I know she's OK.

 _ **There it is. I've been so busy, I didn't think I would get it up. My old keyboard was broken and I couldn't even type in fanfiction. It was nuts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review. I may update another chapter tomorrow, with it being Victoria Day. That means NO SCHOOL! Yes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And in your review, tell me, what do you thing will happen next time. Will Jay, Zane and Skylor find Nya and Zack or will they be caught before that happens? What's happened to Ali and Lloyd? And what about Kai? Just letting you know, this story is going somewhere fast and everything is just going to go crazy soon. This is going to be an intense story so I hope you do enjoy.**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 out.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Jay's P.O.V.

Zane continued running until there was no sign of Linda's men anywhere.

"I think we're safe here, let's rest," he said.

I sighed as Zane helped me down to the ground. Skylor was doing something that Sensei would do if he were here with us. I watched as she created a small ball of energy, like Lloyd's, but it was orange instead of green. She closed her eyes, focusing. She brought it close to the ground, then it split off into many directions. She kneeled on the ground, then her head shot up.

"There's two villages nearby," she said. "One due east and one a northwest of our current location."

"Cool," I said.

"Which is closer, may I ask?" Zane said.

"The one due east, but there are mountains near it. I can't tell if they're between us and the village or after the village."

"Which village?" Zane asked.

"I believe it's Ignacia," Skylor said.

Skylor then stared at us blankly, then shook her head for a moment.

"Nya's there, I feel it," Skylor said.

"Ok, so when shall we head out?" I asked.

"Allow Zane to rest for a few minute, then we'll head out again," Skylor said.

I sighed. I fell back into the sand, now lying on my back, looking at the sky. I sat thinking. What's happened to Kai? Is he OK? Is Nya OK? I allowed my mind to wander as I felt myself falling asleep. I never did, seeing that I was shaken awake minutes later by Skylor so we could get moving again. Zane picked me up and carried me on his back. We'll be there soon Nya, just hold on.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cell, alone. I tried to move, but found that my arms were chained to the wall. I tried to use my powers but couldn't. Venge stone. I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one, just darkness.

"Kai, you traitor," someone said.

I looked around, but saw no one. Who's talking to me.

"How could you," he said.

That voice. It couldn't be.

"Quiet," a girl screech at him.

I heard the sound of a whip lashing at someone, then screaming. I finally saw him, bright green suit, now dark with ripped fabric and and crimson red streaks covered him. His soft blonde hair, dark, dirty and hanging in his eyes. Chained to a wall in the cell across from me, on his knees in pain. What did I do?

"Ah, he's awake," the girl said.

She walked out, leaving him alone. She walked up to me, still holding the whip. Little drops of crimson fell from it, hitting the floor with little echos, like her footsteps.

"He doesn't even know," she laughed, "does he?"

I hung my head in defeat, shame. He doesn't know. I could have helped him, but I chose to help the others.

"Pathetic," she sneered at me.

Then the whip lashed me, right across the face. I felt a warm liquid drip down my face, searing pain in my left cheek.

"You help the others escape, then left you dearest friend behind," she smiled. "Now, he doesn't trust you."

The whip hit again, this time, ripping through my suit and hitting my chest. I screamed. I felt the chains on my wrist come undone and I fell to my knees. She helped me to my feet and pushed me toward Lloyd. I kept my head down, unable to look at him, knowing how he must feel right now.

"Kai, what happened to you?" Lloyd asked me, sadness in his voice.

I bit my lip, then tears fell from my eyes. Linda threw me into the wall and I fell to the ground.

"Tell him," she ordered. "Tell him everything you've done!"

Tears everywhere, cuts burning, stinging. What could I do but tell him? Nothing. I looked up at him, tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Kai, what's happened?" he asked.

"I helped the others escape, I wasn't in control," I explained. "Linda's other men captured me again and no I'm back here."

"Kai," Lloyd said, sadly and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself!" I cried out.

As soon as I said it, I saw tears in Lloyd's eyes. Why'd I just do that? I yelled at him when he needs me.

"As I said before, pathetic," Linda sneered.

She whipped me multiple times before leaving the cell with me and Lloyd in it.

"Lloyd," I said.

"What do you want," he said.

His voice was shaky, I could tell he was crying.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I don't know what came over me," I sighed, " can you forgive me?"

Lloyd was silent. I didn't know if he would. I didn't expect him to. After what I've done to him, I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Kai, I don't know if I can," he sighed.

As I thought.

"I mean, you're the reason I am here, captured."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said. "I really am."

There was silence. Time moved so slow within the next few moments we were alone. Dripping was heard from other areas. Some of it was my own blood dripping from the cuts Linda gave me with the whip. Then, Lloyd spoke up.

"Kai, are the others," Lloyd said, unable to finish his sentence, not wanting whatever he was thinking to be true.

"They're alive, the should be close to my sister by now, I hope," I replied. "My sister, I wonder how she is right now."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"She was captured with me and….." I stopped.

"And who?" Lloyd asked.

He didn't know, did he? How would I break it to him. Just straight out tell him.

"It's Cole, isn't it," he sighed. "You don't need to tell me, I know."

I sighed, "we faked her death and she escaped, still alive. Hopefully she's still safe."

I took a deep breath. That was easier than I thought it would be. He knows already, so Zane does too.

"Hey, where's Dash and them?" Lloyd asked.

"I forget about them, great," I said.

"They've escaped. LInda, the other prisoners escaped!" Liam yelled, running down the hall.

"Those kids, how!?" Linda cried.

"I don't know how, but they did," Liam replied.

Linda walked to our cell and right to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her face.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"I don't know," I said.

She threw me towards the door to Laim.

"Take him to the torture chamber and prepare for me," Linda said.

"Yes master," Liam said.

He took me by my arm, and dragged me out of the cell.

"No, Kai!" Lloyd cried after me.

Then I heard an ear piercing scream from his cell. What did she do to him to make him scream like that. I hope he's Ok. Then I realised that I have my own problems to deal with.

 _ **I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm just going with what I type, as long as it makes sense. I want this to get exciting. Starting next chapter, I will have one group for each one chapter. The next one will be fore Dash, Nicki, Roy, Stan and Tylor. Then one for Jay, Zane, Skylor, Nya and Zack. Then finally one for Kai Lloyd, Ali and Linda. Those are the three groups that I will bounce with for a while. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if you'll be waiting a while to see what happens to Kai and Lloyd. I want to leave suspense there so I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Dash's P.O.V.

We ran through the desert. I was out of breath, but I still ran. I don't know where the other ninja are, but if they're still captured, we'll go back for them eventually.

"Ok, I need to catch my breath," Tylor panted.

We stopped, panting for breath.

"Ok, I think we're far enough for now, but we should head for Ninjago City," Nicki said, "we'll have better cover there."

"She's right, as always," Roy said, going all lovey dobby for her.

Ew.

"So, let's keep going, but we'll walk from here unless necessary," Stan said.

I sighed, I wish Cole were here. While locked up, we overheard Ali telling Zane and Jay that Cole was gone. I'm going to kill Linda for it, I just need to wait for the moment I can strike.

"Dash, you coming?" Nicki called to me.

"Ya, coming," I cried, running to catch up.

The rest of the walk was quiet, no one spoke. That is, until we had Ninjago City in our sights.

"There, come on!" Tylor cried, running towards the city.

We all ran then finally stopped on the outskirts of the city.

"Ok, we spread out and report to Ninja Park in an hour," Roy said, "Understand."

We all agreed and split off. Nicki went with Roy, Tylor and Stan and I was by myself. I would usually go with Zack places, but I don't even know where he is right now. I sighed aloud and began to walk off. I was walking past an old building, posters and banners covers and decaying from time passing. I stopped and looked, then wiped a tear, seeing they were posters of the ninja, and one was Cole.

Sighing, I continued onwards down the street. Then I saw a TV Store.

"This is day 14 since the ninja went missing, along with the Elemental Princess. Everyone is to remain calm and continue live as normal," said the new reporter.

"Everything is under control, the ninja will be found and return to their roles here in the city," said the head of police.

I bit my lip and ran down the street, into an old abandoned alleyway. I can't go anywhere without something reminding me of Cole.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, slowly sliding down my cheeks and falling onto the ground in little droplets.

"Why, Cole," I whispered.

"Miss, are you OK?" someone asked me.

I looked up and saw a nice elderly lady looking down at me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "just getting over a death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's Ok, I just miss him," I said.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Cole," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Huh, my son knows a man named Cole…" she stopped mid thought, then looked to me. "This wasn't….a ninja, was it?"

I looked to her, she knew Cole. Her son, who could this be?

"It was, and I don't know what I can do," I sighed.

"Come on, dear, we're in an apartment just over there, you can come and rest inside," she said, helping me up. "What is your name?"

"Dash," I said between tears.

"It'll be Ok, Dash, you can stay with us while we're here on vacation from the junkyard," she smiled.

I tried to smile back, but it wasn't easy. She walked with me into their rented apartment.

"Ed, we have a guest," she cried.

"Oh, who is it?" a man's voice replied.

"She says her name's Dash, she knows the ninja," she cried.

"Our son, where is he?" a man came running in.

"I don't know, I was captured with them, but I don't know where they are right now," I replied.

"Come dear, let's get you warmed up," the lady said, leading me to a spare bedroom. We walked in, "call me if you need something, Ok."

I nodded. I looked around, seeing how nice the room was. I slowly walked towards the bed, then noticed a photo album. I opened it and saw a mother, a father and a small brunette boy. His grin was unforgettable. I smiled back, even though it was just a picture. I flipped the page and saw the same boy, but a little old, he had a blue backpack on and was getting on a bus. Blue, could it be. I kept flipping through, seeing the same boy grow up. Then, on the last page, five boys, one girl and an old man. I knew all of them. From left to right it was Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei, Zane and Cole, all huddled in arms around each other, laughing. Then I noticed a small note on the bottom of the page. _Our little Blue Jay. Now facing danger everyday, protecting everyone. We love you, Mom and Dad._ I tear slipped from my eye, down my cheek and onto the page. I held back more, smiling.

"They're so cute," I smiled.

"I know, my dear son and his friends," a voice said from the door.

I turned and saw the lady, standing, watching me. She walked over and sat beside me.

"I didn't know they were this close at a point in time," I sighed.

"They are, or at least were," she sighed.

"I know, the last thing they did together, and were happy about it was so long ago," I sighed.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

She slowly rose and went to get some, saying that she would bring it back for me. I turned back to the photo album, the the very last page. What's going to happen after this?

"So, what's happened?" the lady asked. "Everyone's been worried sick about the ninja."

"Well," I said, "Ali, the Elemental Princess's sister, Linda, captured us while Lloyd and Ali were on their honeymoon. Then turned Kai against us, followed by my friends and I escaping. I don't know where the other ninja are, but they aren't there anymore."

"I see," she said.

"Honey, you might want to come and see this," the man, Ed, cried from the living room.

We ran down together and tears started filling my eyes.

"No, this can't be," I said, "No!"

"Yes, it's true. I found them, but they were…" a man said, then went silent.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. Why!?

"Dash, I'm so sorry," the lady said.

Before she could say anything else, I ran out the door, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran, not stopping. I fell to my knees, just outside of down, and cried. This can't be true. No, I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes.

I stood up and began walking. I'm going to Ignacia Village. I'm sorry friends, I must know if they're truly dead.

 ** _Now, I'm going to apologize right now to Dasher Girl if I messed up Dash's character. AAgain, Dash, Nicki, Roy and Zack belong to Dasher Girl. Stanley and Tylor belong to Kairocksrainbows. I only own Linda, Ali, and the other people working for Linda. I don't own anything else. This got really emotional. More emotional than I planned. Next chapter will involve mostly Nya and Zack, with hints of Jay, Zane and Skylor so I hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the next one. Anyways, Review and enjoy._**


	18. Chapter 18

Nya's P.O.V.

I walked around Ignacia with Zack. It had been a day since we found each other and so much has happened. I learned that once we left, Ignacia has been waiting anxiously for our return. I forgot that Kai was suppose to become a council member on the board here like our father. I got lost in my thoughts, I forgot that Zack was with me.

"Nya, do you think everyone's OK?" Zack asked, causing me to jump.

"I hope so, I can't stand the thought of my brother hurt," I sighed.

Then we walked around a corner and saw a group of people gathered, mumbling. Even some of them crying.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out," I said, starting to run towards them.

Zack followed me. The crowd made room for us to get through, and I gasped. No, they can't be dead. And where are the others. Only three, and at that, only two were part of the team. What about my brother?

"Nya," Zack mumbled.

All three of them, lying on the ground, motionless. What happened to them?

"Miss Smith," a man asked.

"Get them to the medicine bay," I said.

In Ignacia, we didn't have a hospital because our little village was so small. Instead, since we're a far ways from the nearest hospital, we have a medicine bay until we can get help. Right now, we need all the help we can get. Six of the strongest men came and lifted each of them up. We followed them to the large tent. Each of them were laid on the beds, asleep, at least I hope.

"Miss Nya, we will alert you if they awake," a nurse said.

"Ok, please do," I said.

With that, I walked out with Zack and back to Jessica's house. We walked inside and it was empty. I walked into the kitchen and found a note saying Jessica's at the farmer's Market.

"Nya, do mind me asking something," Zack asked, very politely.

"Sure, what is it," I said.

"Kai's told me many stories of your parents, but never what happened to your father," Zack said.

"So he told you our mother died fighting the serpentine," I sighed. "Sounds like him."

"What happened to your father?" he asked.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you the story."

We sat down, he'll have to find this out at some point.

Nya's Story

A few years after Kai and Nya's mother died in the battle, Kai's father was found and brought home. Nya and Kai were overjoyed for his return.

"Dad!" little Nya cried.

"Oh, my little raindrop," their father replied, hugging his daughter.

"Father!" Kai cried.

"And there's the firestarter," their father chuckled.

"Da-ad" Kai moaned.

"I'm kidding, come here," he smiled.

They had a big family hug and live continued as normal. Until….

"Kids, come down here," Their father cried.

Kai, now 14 and Nya, now 12, ran down from their bedrooms on the second floor of their house. The came into the living room together, but sadness soon filled them when they saw their babysitter, Jessica.

"Father, you can't leave," Kai cried out, running to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not leaving, I'm having some old friends over, your just going to Jess's for a few hours," he explained.

"Ok, but only a few hours," Nya said.

"Yes, now come on," Jessica smiled.

The kids loved Jessica so much. She was a kind, generous person who loved kids, but didn't have any of her own. She was friends with Kai and Nya's mother, and would watch the kids on the odd occasion. The kids hugged their father, for the last time, but they didn't know that.

End

Nya's P.O.V.

"A couple hours later, we were told that we were staying over night. The next morning, we learned that bandits broke into the house, killed our father than burnt it to the ground," I said, tears streaming from my cheeks.

"Nya, will you be OK?" Zack asked me.

"Ya," I sniffled. "I'll be fine."

I rose to my feet, "Come let's go continue our walk."

So we did. We walked outside, sunset. It's been a day already. How!? We walked, with no interruptions, until….

"Miss Nya, someone's wake and asking where he is," a man said, out of breath.

"We'll be right there," I said.

We followed him, back to the medicine bay. Once we got back there, I heard someone screaming, yelling and shouting. We walked in and I knew exactly who it was.

"Tell me where I am! Stay away from me!" he cried.

"Please sir, calm yourself," a nurse said.

"Not until you tell me where I am!" he shouted.

"Enough! Don't make me use this," a doctor cried out, holding a needle filled with sleep serum.

This is getting out of hand fast. I need to do something.

"Stop this right now," I screamed.

Zack stared at me, shocked. I guess it's because I don't yell a lot. Everyone was staring at me.

"Yes, our apologize, Miss Nya," the doctor said.

"N-N-Nya," he said.

I walked to him, and he was frantically looking around trying to figure out what was happening.

"Nya, where am I?' he asked.

"You're in Ignacia's Medicine Bay. You're OK," I told him.

He looked at me, confused.

"Oh Jay, you're fine, i'll explain when the others wake up," I told him.

"Others, who else is here?" he asked.

"Zane and Skylor," I answered.

He went silent. I helped him over to the bed where the others were lying, still sleeping.

Then, after a few minutes, he mumbled, "Kai."

"My brother, what about him," I replied.

"He….." Jay went silent again. "He saved us."

"What!" I said. "Is he OK?"

"I don't know," he replied.

Then I finally took note of the cast on his leg.

"Jay, what happened to your leg?" I asked.

"It broke when Linda blew up the Bounty," Jay sighed.

I smiled and hugged him, "I missed you so much."

Tears started from my eyes as he whispered back, "I missed you too."

We hugged for a while. When we stopped, we just smiled at each other. I couldn't hold this back anymore. I needed to. I leaned in and kissed him, on the lips, and he returned it. He smiled at me.

"Gross," Zack complained.

We laughed.

"Someone, get this girl help!" a lady called from outside.

I saw Jessica, with a shorter girl with dark hair in her arms.

"Wait, Dash!" Zack cried.

"DASH!" Jay and I cried together.

 _ **I'm just going to say, JAYxNYA FOR LIFE! Yes, I love them, they're so cute together. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be getting busier as we get closer to the end of the year, School year to be specific, and I'm getting ready for exams. I will be very busy and might not update as often so please be patient with me for my uploads. I have a lot on my plate within the next month so please remember I'm working on the stories in my free time, which I may not get a lot of with everything. I will try to update twice a week, different stories of course, over the summer when I can. I will be active through the summer but I will still update when i can. Until next time, goodbye and remember to review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Kai's P.O.V.

I struggled as Liam chained me to a wall. He punched me in the gut and I collapsed to my knees. I looked up at him, wanting to punch him back, but unable to.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Liam told me.

I watched him walk out of the room. I moved in the chains, slowly getting to me feet. I looked around. I found myself in a bright white room. Almost like a lab. White panels were everywhere, and it was very bright in the room.

"Get in there," someone said.

I looked back to the door, only to see Linda forcing Lloyd into the room with me. He looked pale in the light. He fell right onto his knees. Linda forced him up and chained him across from me.

"Lloyd," I cried to him, trying to get to him as he lied on the ground, exhausted.

He looked up at me, pain in his eyes. Does he still not trust me?

"Where's that Liam," Linda moaned, walking out to find him.

"Lloyd, what did she do to you," I asked, concerned.

Lloyd watched the door close, then sighed.

"Ever since she became the princess," he paused, "she's been injecting me with vengestone."

"That's why you screamed," I said.

"Kai," he looked at me concerned.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"She's going to do it to you too," Lloyd said.

"No!" I cried, struggling in the chains.

"Kai, stop before you hurt yourself," Lloyd told me. "There's no way to stop it."

I stared at him. His hazel eyes stared into mine.

"Lloyd," I started.

The door flew open and Liam entered, pushing a cart with many tool on it. Linda followed him, grinning. She walked over to Lloyd and whispered something into his ear.

"No, you can't!" he cried.

"I can and I will," she grinned.

She walked over to me and lifted my chin.

"You are such a pain," she sighed.

"I get that a lot," I chuckled.

"More than you think," Lloyd added.

Linda stared at me, then to Lloyd.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Liam, is it ready?"

He nodded. She walked over to him and picked up something from the cart. She fidgeted with a few things, then set them down and walked over to me.

"I guess Lloyd told you what's happening," she sighed.

"I did," Lloyd said.

Linda growled, "I'm still doing it."

I gulped. She walked over to the cart and picked up a needle filled with a blackish, substance.

"I assume you know what this is," she said.

"You can't be serious about this," I said.

"Oh, but I am," she smirked.

She walked right up to me, needle in hand.

"Now, where to inject," she wondered.

I looked to Lloyd, terrified.

"All I can say, Kai," he told me, "is to look away and brace for pain."

I bit my lip.

"I got it!" she smiled.

I looked to Lloyd, scared.

"Please," I begged.

"I can't do anything, I'm sorry Kai, face the facts," he told me. "It's happening."

Linda pushed me against the wall, pinning me there. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I held back a scream for it was only the needle going in.

"Lloyd, anything to say before I inject it," Linda said.

"Kai, I'm here for you," he said. "I would help you out, but I'm in the same position as you."

"Ok, that was odd," Linda sighed. "Anyways, here we go."

That's when the pain struck. I screamed feeling the vengestone enter my bloodstream. She pulled out the needle and backed away, only so I would fall to the ground. It hurt, a lot.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried as I collapsed.

"Release the green one and give them a moment," Linda ordered Liam.

I heard the door close, then someone running over to me.

"Kai, how do you feel?" Lloyd asked.

He helped me sit on the ground.

"Cold," I replied. "Cold and in pain."

Lloyd sighed, "I felt that way too. You'll feel a little better in a few minutes, trust me."

I looked at him. He released my chains and sat beside me.

"What was it Linda whispered to you," I asked.

"Oh, ya, about that," he said.

"Lloyd," I said, concerned. "What did she say?"

"She said, she was going to slowly kill you," he mumbled.

"No, she can't," I said.

"You're right, she can't, not without my help," Lloyd sighed. "She weakening us with the vengestone. Our powers make us harder to kill than normal people. Since she's the Queen now, she just needs me to help her and she can do it."

"How?" I asked, but regretted it.

"She weakens you until you can't defend yourself, then takes your powers. The vengestone will then overpower you and kill you like that," Lloyd explained.

"No, she can't," I said.

"Not without my help. Before this all started, Ali gave me your element to protect," he said.

"Wait, what!" I cried.

"This," he said, pulling out a gold bracelet with a small red crystal. "My responsibility as King is to protect the people, including the masters, like you. She's starting me off with one element for now, so I chose yours."

"So, is my live in your hands then," I asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied, "and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I looked at the bracelet closer and saw there were two stones on it. One red and one green.

"I guess since there's two, it's yours and mine," I smiled.

"Ya," he nodded. "We're both under my protection, so you can rest easily for now."

I smiled and hugged him. To my surprise, he returned it. Then Liam and Matt came in and took us back to the cell. If my life was in someone's hands, I'm happy it's Lloyd's.

 _ **Is it bad that I was smiling for some of this. It's a little Greenflame chapter I had to write. I thought it would be cute, not turn out like this. I went freestyle for this chapter, just to see what I wrote and this was just...WHY! I still don't believe what I wrote. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I didn't really update last weekend because I was camping so two updates today and I hope you enjoy them both. I have another story being planned for after either this one or my Skybound Alternate ending. It's going to be a new generation of Ninja type story. I'm still trying to come up with a name. All I got is Ninjago: Elementalists. Tell me what you think in the comments or if you have any other ideas for a title. I'm open for ideas. Thanks. That's all for now. REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Nicki's P.O.V.

"It's been two hours!" Tylor moaned. "Where is she?"

"Maybe she ran into trouble," I suggested.

"We all know how that would end though," Roy sighed, "she would have been fine."  
I was getting worried. With everyone disappearing over the past few days, it's not safe for her to be alone out there.

"I told you someone should have followed her," Stan said.

"I didn't know she would disappear!" I screeched back.

"Ok, yelling at each other isn't getting us anywhere," Roy said, getting between Stan and me. "Maybe we should ask around and see if anyone's seen her."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Uh, guys," Tylor said, "can we get a little lunch first? I'm starving."

"You and always being hungry," Stan chuckled.

"Something small, then we move out," Roy said.

With that, we walked into Chen's Noodle House. We had a meal and then started our search. We had been searching for a few hours when Roy saw something.

"Hey guys, come see this!" Roy called.

He stood in front of a TV Store with the news showing.

"And it's said the ninja known as Jay, Zane and Skylor were found on the outside of Ignacia Village," the news reporter said.

"They are currently in our Medicine Bay here, recovering. Jay has awaken, but is in rough shape," Nya said. "The others, we don't know. We just have to hope they awake."

"Do you think Dash saw this?" I asked.

"I bet she's already on her way there," Roy said.

"Breaking news, the ninja's friend, Dash, has just been found in rough shape as well," the news reporter said.

"Well, that answers our question," Tylor said.

"There's a train leaving for Ignacia shortly," I said, looking at my phone. "If we run, we can make it before sundown."

"What are we waiting for!" Roy cried.

We ran as fast as we could to the train station and just made it. We arrive about 4:55, just in time to catch the 5 o'clock train. We purchased our tickets and boarded the train.

"I told you we could make it," I smiled.

"Yes, and you were right," Roy snuggled with me.

"Hello passengers, this is your conductor speaking," someone said. "If everything runs on time, we will arrive in Jamanikai Village at 8 pm, then continue on the Ignacia Village to arrive about 7 tomorrow morning."

"Well, that means we can get some sleep on the train," Tylor said.

Sweet, I'm exhausted. So, with that, we fell asleep on the train.

Tylor's P.O.V.

I woke to Stan shaking me.

"Man, we're here," he whispered.

"Cool," I said, standing up.

We walked out and I saw a small village. Nya and Kai weren't kidding when they said they grew up in a small village.

"Welcome to….." someone started, then stopped.

"NICKI!" Zack cried.

I watched him run and jump into Nicki's arms. Nicki smiled, even laughed.

"I missed you buddy," she said, chuckling.

"Where's my brother?" Nya asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "Linda must still have him.

Nya sighed, "Come on. I'll take you guys to see the others."

I hope everyone's OK.

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I didn't want to give away next chapter. Now there's two groups, Kai and Lloyd is one and Nicki, Roy, Tylor, Stan, Zack, Nya, and Jay is the other. I'm going to bring Zane and Skylor back in a later chapter. This is only to add more suspense to the story line. I believe that this is my longest story now. I'm so proud of myself! Review please and see you later.**_

 _ **Shout outs to Dasher Girl and The Mayor of Ninjago City. Stay calm guys, I'm sure everything will turn out right in the end. I'm 80% sure because I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL WRITE! Ha, let's hope I don't kill Kai and Lloyd becuase they're my favourites.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Jay's P.O.V.

Nya came into the Medicine Bay with four others. Dash sat beside me and we watched as they came towards us.

"Wait, is that.." Dash started.

"Dash!" Nicki cried.

"Nicki!" Dash cried.

She jumped off the bed and ran to Nicki as they embraced. It was a cute moment.

"What are you doing here," Dash asked.

"We came looking for you," Roy said. "You had us worried sick."

I smiled as they walked back over here. Nya helped me off the bed.

"The doctors are hoping they can check your leg, see how it's healing," Nya told me.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Hey Zack, why don't you show them to the house and they can rest and catch up there," NYa suggested. "I'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Ok, come on, guys," Zack smiled.

I watched as Zack lead the others out and Nya walked with me. Really, she was helping me walk. We entered a building, an actual building.

"Miss Nya," a nurse said.

"Leah," Nya replied. "This is Jay."

I waved, cracking a small smile.

"Hey, let's check on that leg of yours," Leah smiled.

"I'm going to go see how Skylor and Zane are doing right now. I'll be back soon," Nya smiled to me.

She walked away, leaving me alone. Leah helped me onto a bed.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, it started with the Bounty getting blown up and I fell. Then in Linda's base, where I was held captive, the doctors there operated on my leg and casted it. Then I escaped with Zane and Skylor and Nya said I may have hurt it more doing that."

"Ok, that's a lot," Leah said.

"Yeah, just a normal day for a ninja," I chuckled.

"You're the blue ninja, I forgot," Leah smiled.

"Heh, yeah," I shrugged. "It keeps me busy and entertained."

Leah grabbed a knife and went for the cast.

"Whoa, what are you doing," I asked, worried she was going to do what they did at Linda's base.

"Just cutting off the cast," Leah said, starting to cut. "Let me know if I start cutting you."

I watched as she cut the cast in half then peeled it off.

"Whoa!" she said, startled.

My leg was puffed up and purple.

"Well, it's infected, that's for sure," she said. She walked over and grabbed a walkie talkie. Miss Nya, can you come back here."

"On my way," I heard Nya's voice reply."

Leah grabbed a bag of ice and placed it on my leg. I gave a sigh in relief. Then Nya walked in.

"So, it's worse than we thought," Leah said. "It's majorly infected and a bone may have come out of place again."

"Oh dear," Nya looked at me.

She hugged me tightly.

"We can fix it, but he'll be out of a day or two," Leah said. "Or we can get him full attention from Ninjago City."

Nya looked at me. Then back to Leah.

"I'm leaving this up to him," Nya said, motioning to me.

"So Jay," Leah started, "do you want to stay here or go to Ninjago City?"

"I think I'll stay here," I said, unsure.

"Ok, I'll get the doctors ready," Leah said, walking out.

"Nya, I'm scared," I said.

"Jay, why," Nya asked.

"It's what they did while I was captured," I told her.

"It'll be different, I promise," Nya smiled to me.

"Ok, I trust you," I said.

We hugged. Then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"I'm just thinking how Kai would be acting with me hugging you," I chuckled.

"He is overprotective," Nya laughed.

We laughed and Leah walked back in.

"Miss Nya, can you help me get him to the operation room," Leah asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nya said.

They helped me off the bed and walked me into a new room. I sat on the bed as doctors started getting everything ready.

"Is it OK if I stay until he's out," Nya asked.

"Of course," Leah smiled.

"Out," I questioned.

"They're going to put you to sleep before they start, you won't feel anything," Nya insisted.

"Ok," I told her.

"Hold still please," a doctor said as he slide something into my arm. "IV Fluids bag attached."

"Ok, we're ready to start," another doctor said.

I felt a pain in my arm. Leah pulled a needle out.

"Count down from 60," she said.

"60, 59," I started.

"I love you Jay," Nya said.

"I love you too," I replied, not counting.

"I'll see you when you wake up," Nya smiled, taking my hand. "I'll be here, I promise."

Then I fell asleep, how long, I don't know.

Nya's P.O.V.

Jay fell asleep and I smiled. He was smiling in his sleep.

"We'll make sure he's in good care, Miss, Nya," a doctor said.

"Ok, I'll be in at my house with some guests. Alert me before he awakes," I said.

With that, I walked out. I smiled as everyone was hard at work. Gardeners were weeding and watering, people were cleaning their houses, even the kids were outside, running around. I chuckled as I saw a group playing soccer.

"Kai," I sighed.

I missed my dear brother. If he never came back to me, my heart would be broken. He's the only family I have left. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of losing him.

"NYA!" someone cried.

I saw Zack up ahead.

"Come on," he cried. "We're waiting or you!"  
"Alright, I'm coming," I smiled.

I ran to him, smiling as I did and we walked inside together. Everyone was settled inside and I warmed up some tea. We laughed and talked for a while, until Nicki brought up Jay.

"Oh, um," I said, unsure how to respond.

"That's a good question, where is Jay," Roy commented.

"So, Jay is, um…" I was trying to come up with the words. "Going to be out for a few days."

"Why?" Stan asked, calmly.

"The doctors are working on his leg and they've knocked him out for it. They would either be giving him to little or too much, so they gave him too much and he'll be out an extra few hours," I explained.

"So he will walk up," Dash asked.

"Yes, but I don't know about Zane and Skylor," I sighed.

"They've been out for two days now," Zack added.

"Oh dear," Tylor said.

We were silent for a minute, then someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I should answer that," I said, standing up.

I walked over and opened the door and saw the mailman.

"Miss Nya, I assume," he said.

"Yes, how can I help you," I replied.

"This is for you," he said, handing me an envelope.

I walked back to the others, opening the letter.

"Nya, what's it say," Zack asked.

I didn't respond. I read the first sentence, then blacked out. She couldn't be serious.

 ** _(musical tone of voice)Not gonna tell you. I'm just that type of person. You'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what the letter was about. Let's just say it was something bad. Guess who it involves and what may happen next chapter with Kai and Lloyd. I hope you enjoy and review._**

 ** _BYE!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Lloyd's P.O.V.

A few hours after Matt and Liam took us back to our cell, Linda came.

"Where is it?!" she screamed at me.

"What," I said confused.

"The fire gemstone," Linda cried.

"I don't know," I replied, lying. "You lost it."

"I didn't lose it, you have it," she yelled.

"No I don't," I claimed.

"Yes you do, now hand it over," Linda demanded.

"I don't have it!" I yelled.

Linda huffed in defeat.

"Fine, then I'll take Kai and get answers from him," LInda smirked.

"What, what makes you think I would know?" Kai cried.

"It's your element," Linda said.

"Leave Kai out of this," I cried.

"So you'll talk," Linda turned to me.

"Fine," I sighed. "I have it."

"Lloyd, no!" Kai cried at me.

"Grab both of them, we can get this plan into phase two," Linda smirked.

I gulped. What did I just do. Matt grabbed me and Liam grabbed Kai. They forced us to follow Linda into another room. Kai stared at me, terrified. Liam held him tightly, not loosening his grip in the slightest. Linda looked at me and saw the bracelet. She undid it and saw both stones.

"Very clever," she grinned.

"Please, you can't do this," I begged, Matt stopping me from attacking her.

"There's no use Lloyd," Linda said. "The plan is simple. We take the Fire element, leave him here to die and escape to the Dark Island."

"Kai, I'm so sorry," I said, tears streaming from my cheeks. "I didn't want this."  
"Lloyd, no please, you have to do something," Kai begged to me.

Liam pushed him against the wall, chaining him fought against the chains but couldn't break them.

"Let's just get this done and over with," Linda said. "He can die with my pathetic sister here."

"No, this is insane," I cried to Linda.

Linda grinned at me,then walked towards Kai. She held the fire gem in her hand. Kai's eyes were glued to it, terror in them.

"Now, let's do this," Linda said. "FIRE RETURN!"

I watched in horror as a red aura flowed from Kai as he screamed. I struggled to break free from Matt. Linda finished and Kai collapsed. That's when I broke free from Matt. I ran to him.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry," Kai whispered weakly.

"Kai, I'm sorry," I told him. "This is my fault."

"Lloyd, tell my sister," Kai told me, looking me in the eyes, "I love her."

Then he blacked out. I felt a tear fall from my eye. I bit my lip, holding back more tears. I slowly stood up, not taking my eyes off Kai. He was dead, wasn't he. I felt someone grab my arm and start to pull me away. I pulled it from their grasp, punched them only to realize I just took out Linda.

"Master!" Matt and Liam cried.

I slowly backed up, towards the door while Liam and Matt helped looked up.

"NO! He's escaping!" she cried. "Get him you fools!"

Well, it's now or never. I ran as fast as I could. Then venge stone weakened my powers and I couldn't slow them down at all. All I could do is run and hope they wouldn't catch me. I turned a corner and ducked behind a stack of crates. Matt and Liam ran right past me, unaware I was right there. I slipped out and ran in the other direction. I then heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Lloyd!" she whispered and yelled.

"Ali," I replied, stopping in front of a cell.

"Oh, it is you," she replied, relieved.

I opened the door and helped her up.

"I'm not leaving you behind," I told her.

"Lloyd, listen," she said. "If you have to run, then run. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Positive," she replied.

I hugged her tightly.

"Come on," I told her.

She followed me. She didn't seem injured, only really tired. We snuck around a corner and ran for the door. We got out and continued running for a few minutes. After about five minutes, Ali collapsed on the ground.

"Ali," I cried to her.

"I'm…..Ok," she replied between breaths. "Just…...catching my….breath."

I sat beside her on the ground. My eyes drifted away from her, starting to tear up again.

"Lloyd, what's wrong," she asked, noticing my eyes watering.

I bit my lip.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine," she said.

I nodded my head, not wanting to talk.

Ali sighed. "I wish I never left my sister's side when we were little kids."

"Ali, what exactly happened to your sister?" I asked, curious. "Was she always like this?"

"No, she wasn't," Ali replied. "The evil that attacked us when we were little corrupted her. I tried to reverse it, but I couldn't. I was stronger than anything I've ever seen. On the inside she still care for me, but she doesn't show it. She'll hurt anyone but me."

I bit my lip again, holding back tears.

"Lloyd, something's up," she said, standing. "Let's walk and talk."

I took her hand and stood up. We began to walk.

"So, what happened to Kai?" she asked.

That's when it hit me. I collapsed to my knees in tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's OK," I whimpered. "Kai's gone. Linda has the fire element."

"That's not entirely true. When the other ninja gave you their powers before the final battle, some of the stick with you. They make you the green ninja." she explained. "You'll always have some of the fire element in you. Same with earth, ice and lightning. I…."

Ali stopped and slowly rose to her feet, staring off into the distance. I followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at.

"NO!" I cried.

"Run," Ali said in almost a whisper. "Run and never look back!"

I started to get back up, only for something to grab my foot and pull me back down. I turned and saw a whip like chain wrapped around my ankle. Then it started pulling me towards a helicopter.

"ALI!" I yelled.

She turned around and saw me frantically trying to run. I couldn't even get up without being pulled back down. She started running for me.

"NO, you need to find the others!" I cried to her. "Run and don't look back!"

Ali blew me a kiss and ran. I wanted her to be safe. If this was the only way, it had to happen. Liam pulled me into the helicopter and tied me up.

"Now, to the dark island," Linda grinned. "Where no one can save you."

I gulped. Linda blew a pink dust in my face and I passed out.

Kai's P.O.V.

They left after Lloyd, running for him. I snapped the chains off and slowly stood. I used the wall to balance myself and I walked. The base was empty, completely silent. I found my way out and walked.I don't know how long I walked, I just kept going. I found myself in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Something hit me in the back, my vision blurred and I blacked out.

Mystery P.O.V.

I shot him with my arrow, only to realize who it was. I just shot the red ninja. No, no, no. I jumped down from the tree and shook him. He didn't respond.

"Please, wake up," I mumbled.

I gently pulled the arrow out of his back. I wrapped it with a cloth I had in my bag. Gently, I lifted him up and carried him to my treehouse. I hope he wakes up.

 _ **Now, this mystery person isn't from the show at all. Just warning you. Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Nya's P.O.V.

Zack and Dash were shaking me awake. Then Nicki threw a glass of ice water onto me.

"AHHH!" I screamed in surprise.

"Nya, what happened?" Roy asked.

My eyes widened as I saw the letter at my feet. I watched a hand reach down and pick it up. I looked to Nicki holding the letter. Her emerald eyes scanned the page. Then she gasped.

"That devil," she sneered.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Linda of course," Tylor said.

"I'm gonna kill her," Dash mumbled.

"What!" Roy cried.

"You heard me," Dash claimed.

I slowly stood up.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About two hours," Stan told me, helping me to the couch.

"What did the letter say?" Tylor asked.

"Nya, can I?" Nicki asked. I nodded and she proceed to read it aloud. "Nya. I have your brother. If you want to see him again, come to the Frozen Wastelands, tomorrow, May 10th. If you're not there,he'll die. Linda."

"It's May 11th," Roy said.

Tears slid down my cheeks and fell onto the couch.

"Nya, I'm so sorry," Zack said.

"I need a little while," I said, rising to my feet. "Zack knows where I'll be."

"Wait, I do," Zack cried after me.

I walked out the door and through town. I arrived on the abandoned side of Ignacia. This is because it was right next to the forest, where many bandits lived. The same ones that killed my father and burned the house to the ground. I walked around, looking at the remains. The standing parts that still stood their ground. Mostly frames.

I walked past it all, putting it behind me. I saw the cave. I put my head to the ground, remembering all the good times I had with my brother. I walked into the cave and gently laid my hand on the red cloth, torn yet soft. My brother and I had been playing out here one day when we were attacked. That day when we lost Kyle to the bandits. We were all together in the cave, alone. Kai, Kyle and I. Neuro had just left the day before to attend a school for the talented and gifted so we were keeping Kyle's mind off his brother. That's when it happened.

-Nya's Flashback (No P.O.V.)-

Three kids ran into a cave, laughing. One wore a red t-shirt, on in a red dress and one in a blue and grey striped shirt.

"Kai, catch," the grey and blue striped shirt kids called.

"I got it, Kyle," Kai replied, catching a wooden sword Kyle tossed to him.

"Here Nya," Kyle said, handing the youngest a sword too.

Nya grinned, jumping up and down with joy. She swung it at Kai, her brother. He swung back, both controlled. They clashed their toys together and play fought together, laughing. The Kyle joined in.

Almost a hour later, the stopped and got ready to head back home. That is until they heard voices outside.

"I think I hear voices in here," someone called, a muffled voice.

Kai got Nya behind her, holding the sword in his hand. He and Kyle were ready for what ever happened. Five bandits walked around the corner and saw the kids.

"You said you killed them with the other man!" one yelled.

"I thought I did," another replied.

"Well, we've got them now," a third chimed in. "Wu is going to pay."

The bandits approached the kids. Then Kyle threw his sword and it dug deep into the one guy's chest. He fell, leaving an opening.

"Come on," Kai cried, grabbing Nya's hand.

They ran as fast as they could. Kai and Nya escaped together, but the bandits got Kyle.

"Kai!" Kyle cried.

Kai spun around and saw Kyle struggling in one's grip.

"Kai, Nya," a girl cried.

Jessica had appeared on the outskirts of the village with a group of warriors. Kai and Nya ran to Jessica, scared. The bandits used this to escape into the forest with Kyle. The warriors ran after them. Kyle never came back. Neuro never came back to Ignacia after the incident either.

-End-

Nya's P.O.V.

I sighed. It was here that Kyle was taken right in front of my eyes. I couldn't even do anything.

"Why?' I whispered, tears falling from my cheeks.

I fell to my knees in tears. I cried for a few minutes until I heard someone behind me. I fell silent.

"I never thought someone else would ever be here again," he said.

I slowly stood up.

"I can leave if you'd like," I said.

"It's fine," he replied. "I feel like I know you."

I turned around and saw a bandit. Black pants, jacket with his hood up and a mask covering his mouth. He was about the same height as Kai. I slowly backed away.

"There's no need to be afraid," he said.

I found the wall to be right behind me. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Then he stumbled backwards.

"N-N-Nya," he said.

"How do you…" I started.

Then he pulled down his mask and hood and I recognized him.

"KYLE!"

 ** _New OC into the mix. Kyle, Kai and Nya's childhood friend and Neuro's brother. The only problem, he's become a bandit now. Lt's just see how this will end._**

 ** _Lloyd:Wait, where is everyone._**

 ** _Aren't you suppose to be captured and asleep?_**

 ** _Lloyd:Uh..._**

 ** _I won't tell if you can keep a secret._**

 ** _Lloyd: Ok, what._**

 ** _*turns camera off*_**

 ** _*camera turns back on*_**

 ** _Lloyd: *mouth hanging open*_**

 ** _Lloyd?_**

 ** _Lloyd: I have...to...go...and...*runs*_**

 ** _What the..._**

 ** _Jay: What did you tell him!?_**

 ** _Nothing!_**

 ** _Jay: I'm pretty sure you told him something important to him_**

 ** _It's for another story! I can't say anything!_**

 ** _Jay: Ok, am I in the story._**

 ** _May-be._**

 ** _Jay: *storms out*_**

 ** _What am I doing? All the ninja just keep leaving._**

 ** _Chen: Maybe you smell bad._**

 ** _I'm not smelly_**

 ** _Chen: *sniffs self* Oh wait, that's me._**

 ** _Wait, who even let you in here._**

 ** _Chen: Jay left the door open._**

 ** _*Ali and Lloyd run in super hyper*_**

 ** _They just loaded up on sugar, didn't they._**

 ** _Chen: Yup. Want to go eat noddles._**

 ** _Anything to get away from them. Want to say it together._**

 ** _Chen: Yes._**

 ** _Chen and I: Please Review._**

 ** _Nice! *high fives Chen*_**

 ** _Chen: I know right. Now, one problem._**

 ** _What!_**

 ** _Cole: I ate everything._**

 ** _YOU WHAT!_**

 ** _Jay: Cole run!_**

 ** _*Chases Cole around like a mad man* I'm gonna kill you!_**

 ** _Chen: This is just a mad house._**

 ** _You're all dead!_**

 ** _Jay, Cole and Chen: *Scream and runs with me chasin them*_**

 ** _Lloyd and Ali: REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Kai's P.O.V.

I moaned, slowly opening my eyes.

"Please, don't move," someone told me.

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked, worried.

"I accidentally shot you with an arrow," she explained, "Now can you let me finish bandaging it."

I lied on the bed, staying as still as I could.

"Ok, can you sit up?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied.

I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. She stayed behind me and wrapped a long and thin cloth around my chest. She handed me my shirt and I slid it on.

"Here, drink this," she said, handing me a glass of tea.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Healing tea mixed with something special to help with the venge stone," she smiled.

I started drinking it, then stopped.

"How do you know about the venge stone?"

"You're very pale, it's pretty obvious," she chuckled.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked, after drinking a little more tea.

"June. June Lake Vega," she smiled at me. "You're Kai, the red ninja."

I nodded. Then my eyes widened.

"Lloyd!"

"Wait, you can't leave yet, you're too injured," June cried, holding me down so I couldn't get up.

"But Lloyd's in trouble," I cried back. "I have to help him."

"Please, if you go, you'll only hurt yourself more," June begged. "Stay here and rest. I'm sure Lloyd will be fine."

I bit my lip, "I hope your right."

June smiled at me as I calmed back down. She walked over and grabbed two small bowls.

"Here, let's see if I can do this," she sighed.

She opened a rather large book to a certain page. She placed the bowl by my hands then stood at my feet with the book.

"I've never tried this before, but I've seen others do it," she sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"It's a spell I learned while travelling and preparing for my adventure here. It's suppose to take venom out of others that it hurting and or killing them," she explained. "This may hurt so try to stay still."

I took a deep breath. If this meant getting the venge stone out of me, I'm in.

She closed her eyes and started chanting something. It was to quiet for me to make out but I noticed the bowls were now glowing a blackish purple, like a dark matter colour. It frightened me. A black liquid flowed from the bowls and started to attach to my hands. I looked up and saw June was moving it up my arms. It stopped just before my shoulders and she moved the bowls to my feet.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, not moving an inch.

"If I told you, you'd freak," June smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I replied.

"I'm not telling you what it is," June said.

She started moving the black stuff up my legs and it continued up to my chest. Once it stopped, she looked to me.

"Hold still," she said.

I felt a gust of wind and the black liquid hardened. I then realized I couldn't move. She walked up and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Temperature is normal," she said.

"What is this?" I asked again.

"I guess I can tell you, since you can't move," she sighed. "It's a special, very rare type of dark matter that is used for healing."

"This is dark matter," I cried, panicking.

"Calm down, it's not going to hurt you. It's infused with the special tea to help with the venge stone. If you stay calm, it will take it out of you."

I looked at her, then to the dark matter on my body.

"I promise, it won't hurt you," she said assuringly.

I took a deep breath in and out. If it was going to hurt me, it would have happened by now.

"It's best if you try to sleep, you're badly injured and this takes a lot of energy from someone," June sighed.

I nodded. Then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, it was later and the dark matter was gone. I felt better. More relaxed.

"You're awake!" June cried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Uh, no reason," she smiled at me. "Come on, we should find some more food."  
I slid off the bed and onto the floor. I stumbled a bit at first but then I caught my balance.

"Are you OK?" June asked.

"Huh," I said. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just sore."

She smiled at me then we walked out. I noticed that she lived in a cabin by the base of a large tree. She grabbed a vine and started climbing it.

"Are you coming?" she said.

I nodded and grabbed another vine, following her. We got to a treehouse with berries, fish and a few birds. I stared in awe.

"You did all this," I said.

She smiled at me. Then motioned for me to follow her. We jumped from tree to tree, making our way across the labyrinth. She sat on a branch and slid right off into a lake.

"Come on!" she called to me.

I didn't bother sitting and sliding, I simply jumped right in. I swam back to the top and June grinned at me. I smiled back, only for her to use the element of wind and blow water into my face.

"Hey," I chuckled, splashing her back.

We splashed around, having fun in the surprisingly warm lake. It was when she lost her footing and fell under that things became scary. She slipped on the wet rocks and went under. I waited a couple seconds but she never came back up, so I dove in after her. I swam as fast as I could, and then saw her in a deeper end, her ankle tangled in seaweed. I pulled the seaweed away from her ankle and we swam back to the surface. We were lucky that we made it.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," I said.

I helped her out of the water and we lied on the beach. Just catching our breath.

"Hey, thanks Kai," she told me. "I don't know what I would have done if it were for you."

"It's just part of being a ninja," I told her.

"I'm just curious about something," she said. "You're element is fire, but you just enjoyed playing in water. Wouldn't the water hurt you."  
"Not unless it were freezing cold water," I sighed. "Anyways, Linda stole my powers."

"So you don't have the element of fire anymore," June cried.

"No, unfortunately," I sighed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw June looking at me.

"You have a lot on your mind," she said, "I feel it. Why don't we call this your vacation and you just let it go for now. I know you want to save Lloyd, but you do have a team that you can rely on. You're not alone on this one, and never have been." I smiled at her. "Just relax and in a few days, I'll help you find the others."  
I nodded, then remembered something. " _What about you?" Jay asked. "Don't worry about me, I'll return to you guys when I feel the time is right," I smiled at him._

"Kai, what's up?" June asked me.

"I'm just remembering what I told Jay," I sighed.

"Which is what?" she asked.

"I told him I would return to him when I felt the time was right," I explained. "I don't feel like I'm ready to see him again."

"Then stay here and rest," June smiled.

"I will," I told her.

She helped me up and we started back to her cabin. We walked and talked the whole way, laughing and getting to know each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Nya's P.O.V.

I stood at Jay's bedside, awaiting him to wake up. Is he ever going to wake up again? I slowly turned away and started to walk out until I heard a groan.

"Jay," I said, turning around.

"Nya," he replied, quiet and tired.

"Oh you're OK," I sighed in relief, giving him a hug.

"Have Zane and SKylor awaken yet?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed, "and the doctors are beginning to worry that they never will."

"I'm sure they'll wake when they're ready," Jay assured me.

"I had…" I started to tell him that Linda's base is abandoned, but Kyle came in.

"Hey Nya, where's everyone?" he asked. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nya, who is this?" Jay asked.

"Oh right, Jay, this is my childhood friend, Kyle," I said, introducing them. "Kyle, this is my teammate, Jay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kyle said, being formal.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jay smiled back.

"Hey Kyle, can you help me get Jay to the house?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back with some crutches," Kyle said and slipped away.

"He seems to like you," Jay sighed.

"We're just good friends," I explained. "We knew each other growing up. He knew my brother better since they were the same age but the four of us still played together."

"Four?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah, Kyle's brother," I said. "You don't remember him?"

"Uh no," Jay replied.

"Neuro, come on," I chuckled.

"Oh, OK," Jay smiled at me.

"Ok, I'm back," Kyle smiled. "Here you go Jay."

Kyle handed Jay a set of crutches and Jay stood up on them. He wobbled at first but slowly got use to them.

"So, shall we get going," Kyle said.

"I'm ready to see Ignacia," Jay smiled at me.

"Oh right, I completely forgot you've never been here before," I said. "Come on then."  
Jay and Kyle walked with me towards my home. I looked around at all the villagers here, working in harmony. I sighed, if we don't stop Linda and rescue Kai and Lloyd from her, this may not be the same ever again.

"Nya, you OK?" Jay asked.

"Huh," I said, snapping out of my thoughts, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…...thinking."  
"It's about Kai, isn't it," Jay commented. "I'm sure he's fine, he's with Lloyd. Those two are so close, they'll do anything to protect one another."

I smiled to Jay. I must remember that. He'll come back to me, he has too. I walked up to the door of my house and opened it.

"Nya's back!" someone cried.

"Zack, calm down," Dash cried, but it was too late.

Zack came running down the stairs and ran right into me, knocking us both down.

"Someone missed you," Jay joked.

"Jay!" Zack smiled.

"The one and only," Jay chuckled at his own joke.

"Seriously," Dash said, standing on the steps, watching us.

She chuckled as she walked over to us and help Zack up. Kyle helped me to my feet and I smiled.

"So, this is your place," Jay said, "impressive."

"It's actually a family friend's place, but she's gone to Ninjago to see her sister for a few weeks," I explained. "She said we can stay here for now."

"Jessica," Kyle said.

I nodded.

"Anyways, what shall we do?" Dash asked.

"Find where Linda is hiding," Zack suggested.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"Linda may have moved to a new location with Kai and Lloyd," I sighed.

"What about Ali?" Jay asked.

"Not there either," Dash sighed.

"Nya!" a villager cried from outside.

I opened the door and saw a villager walking in, talking with a familiar face.

"There's our leader at the moment," the villager said, pointing to me.

"Wait, Nyaa!" she cried.

"ALI!" I cried back in happiness, running to her.

We hugged, I was so happy to see her alive and clearly she was the same about me.

"Is that Ali?" Jay asked.

"Jay, you're alive too," she smiled to him.

"Many of us have regrouped here," I explained. "Dash, Zack, Nicki, Roy, Stan, Tylor, and obviously Jay and I."

"Don't forget about Zane and Skylor," Jay added.

"Oh good, my cousin is OK," Ali sighed.

"Huh," I said, looking between them, confused.

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Ali told me.

"So, do you know where Kai and Lloyd are?" I asked.

"Lloyd is with my evil sister on their way to the dark island but Kai is still in the base," Ali said.

"No he's not," I claimed. "I had some villagers go and check it out and it was empty. No one was there."

"You mean he's out there on his own," Jay said.

"I believe so," Ali replied.

Tears began to form in my eyes, some falling from my cheeks. Kai is out in Ninjago, alone. I thought he and Lloyd were together. He could be dead.

"Nya, I'm sure Kai's fine," Ali said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

She looked at me and I looked back, giving a small smile. Jay lead us back inside, where everyone was.

"So, what's our many goal?" Dash asked.

"Finding Lloyd and stopping Linda," I said. "We already know that they're on the dark island, or heading there. Jay and I know our way around there fairly well so we stand a chance."

"So, do we go to the dark island then?" Dash asked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Miss Nya, you're needed at the Medicine Bay," a villager said.

"On it," I said.

"I'm coming," Ali said.

"Ok, let's go," I said.

Ali and I got up, and Jay came too. Kyle stayed behind with Dash and Zack. When I got there, I saw Zane and Skylor, sitting, talking.

"Hey, it's Jay, Nya and Ali," Skylor said.

"Hey Skylor, hey Zane," I smiled.

"Hey," Zane smiled to me.

"So what are we going to do about everything?" Skylor asked.

"Lloyd's our first priority," Ali said. "We have to stop Linda."

"I completely agree," Zane commented.

"So, shall we get ready to go?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. We returned to my house to get weapons ready. I stopped in my room and just stared at a picture of Kai and I.

"I'll find you Kai," I told the picture. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

 _ **Important Author's Note**_

 _ **It's officially my summer break. I have things tomorrow and Thursday and then it'll be updates for as long as I can. I don't plan on starting any new stories after I'm finished the ones I have going. I will mostly likely keep these ones going as long as I can. After, I will work on some Shorts and add some more to Boarding School. I will have a busy schedule so I won't have a lot of time to update. I hope you understand. I will do it when I can and warn you if something pops up and I will be away for a little while, like camping. Again, I hope you understand that I have other things that will come before Fanfiction and that I do try my hardest to update. This story is my goal to complete before I get too busy.**_ _ **This story is a bit bigger than my others and it's my goal to finish it first. I know this is a lot and I just hope you review and remember I'm trying over the summer. Thank you for reading**_


	26. Chapter 26

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. I didn't know where I was, but I was alone. The last thing I remember was Linda gassing me to sleep on a helicopter. Now, I seem to be tied up in pure darkness. A jail cell maybe.

"You know what I want," someone said, "now GO!"

I heard a lot of mumbling and footsteps running. It was then I realized I was blindfolded. How could I be so blind not to realize this sooner. I felt ropes tightly around my wrist and legs. I was stuck.

"Is it really this hard to find a girl who is so famous," I heard someone moan, Linda I think.

I tried to speak, but it only came out as quiet muffles. She taped my mouth shut! How?!

"You're awake," she said. "It's about time."  
I tried to yell at her, but it was only muffles.

"Awe," she cooed at me, "is little, helpless Lloyd angry?"

Now that set me off. I started fighting against the ropes, trying to break free to attack her for calling me that.

"Once we find you "wife", this will be over," Linda said, "completely."

I gulped at that. What does she mean by completely?

"I've already taken out the red ninja, now I just need to find the others," Linda said. "And I have a plan for that, but I have to find my sister first. You two are the key for this, it won't work if I don't have you two."  
"Master!" someone cried, Matt probably. "The red ninja wasn't at the base. He's gone!"  
"He escaped us!" Linda cried out, angry. "Ug! Find him, make sure he's dead, permanently!"  
I screamed for her to stop, but the tape made it only come out as muffled cries.

"Silence!" Linda cried, kicking me in the stomach.

I groan, wishing to clutch it, but I couldn't with my hands tied behind my back.

"You might as well just give up, Lloyd," Linda sneered at me. "You stand no chance against me."

I lowered my head down. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should stop trying. If anything, the others will come to my rescue.

"Yeah, that's right, give up," Linda said. "No one will rescue you. They don't even know where you are."

She laughed.

She's wrong, Ali knows where I am. If she can find the others, Linda doesn't stand a chance. I smiled under the tape, but she couldn't see it.

"Once I get my sister, I will simply set up the trap for the other," Linda laughed. "Killing you two, bringing the others out to save you. And if they don't, you'll die anyways."

I gulped. Kill me, why?

"There no way, Lloyd, that you can escape this," Linda told me. "Evil wins this time."  
Is she actually right this time? Is evil winning? The others haven't been seen is so long, they could be dead for all I know.

"They're alive," Linda told me, clearly reading my mind. "I know they're out there somewhere, we just can't figure out where."  
"Master, a news report just came on, take a look," someone said, probably Liam.

"Breaking news!" I heard it. "The elemental princess has been found, along with the other ninja of Ninjago in Ignacia village."

"We just need to find my brother, Kai, and the green ninja, Lloyd," a girl said, Nya I think.

"There you have it, only the red and green ninja's are missing, and most likely still held captive by Ali's evil sister."

"I only have you," Linda said. "They don't know what they're saying."

"I'll go check in with the others progress and alert them of the new whereabouts," Liam said, then ran off.

"They won't last long now," Linda said. "It's just how can the red ninja just disappear! He can't! We've checked everywhere in NInjago. Frozen Wastelands, Dessert, every Village, minus Ignacia since we know he's not there, mountains, everywhere."

"Not Hiroshi's Labyrinth yet," Matt cried out.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth," Linda repeated. "He's there, isn't he."

My muffled cries, telling her that he wouldn't be there, to try to throw her off failed and only caused her to kick me again. Harder.

"Shut it already," she yelled at me.

I guess it's all over now. Unless the others have a plan to stop her and save me. I hope they do.

"We're going to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to find Kai," Linda said. "If I have to, I will kill you there instead."

Oh please someone save me.

Kai's P.O.V.

I lied on the bed June gave me, thinking. Is Lloyd going to be Ok. Is Linda hunting for me? I hope she's not and will never find me.

"Kai, you oK?" June asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I don't know," I sighed. "First Lloyd's alone out there, Ali's in trouble and I don't know if Linda's hunting for me. I have no clue what to do."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," June assured me.

I nodded, then we heard some rustling outside.

"Oh no," June whispered.

I remained silent and followed her to the edge of the treefort. I saw a familiar face. Aidan.

"He's here somewhere," Aidan said. "Keep looking."

"Adian, I mumbled.

"You know him," June asked.

"Hate him. He works for Linda. Clearly after me," I sighed.

"We need to move then," June said.

She snuck over and grabbed a couple daggers, a bow and some arrows and toss me a sword and a pouch of shurikens. I noticed she had a small bag on her back too. She motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

"Keep quiet so they don't see us," June whispered.

I nodded. She slid across a rope. Then she grabbed a twig and threw it to distract them. I slid across after her, watching the run toward the twig. I got to June and followed her, jumping in the trees.

"Get down," June whispered, ducking.

I duck down, wondering why. Then I saw it. A larger group of people, and I recognized four of them. Linda, Matt, Liam and…

"Lloyd," I whispered.

"Which one is he?" June asked.

"Blind folded one," I whispered back.

June looked around, then saw him.

"It's too risky right now," June said. "Let's follow them, but stay out of sight."

I nodded as we began walking through the trees again. I kept Lloyd in my line of sight. I want to take Linda down, here and now, but it would be too risky. They stopped and I noticed Lloyd was struggling.

"Where is he?" Linda asked.

"We haven't found him yet," Aidan replied. "We're still looking."

Linda frowned and turned to Lloyd, pulling the tape off his mouth.

"Tell me, where is the red ninja," she ordered him.

"I don't even know where I am," Lloyd replied.

Two men were holding Lloyd's arms, stopping him from escaping.

Linda moaned, "I'm getting fed up with you."

Linda turned away from him, then said something that angered me.

"Kill him. Here and now."

"No, please," Lloyd begged.

I watched Linda walk away, leaving Lloyd behind.

"We have to do something," I whispered to June.

June lowered herself a branch and saw that linda was gone, out of sight.

"She's gone," June whispered to me.

I joined her, down a branch. I looked up to see the men forcing Lloyd against a tree, blades ready to strike and kill him. I pulled out a shuriken. I hope the training with Zane will help with this. I threw it, knocking the swords from the men hands. They stumbled right below June and I.

"Jump," she said.

We jumped and landed right on them. They fell under us.

"I think we killed them," June sighed. "Well, that's two down."  
"Who's there?" Lloyd said, panicking.

I shook my head. I walked over and helped him up. I closed my eyes and removed his blindfold.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner," I told him.  
"Kai!" he cried, hugging me. "How are you alive?"

"June helped me," I told him. "We need to get out of here."

"He's right," June said.

I Lloyd nodded and followed us up the tree. We climbed up to the top.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Ignacia Village, but we can't go there," Lloyd said.

"Why?" June asked.

"Linda's men are there, I sent them a recording, hoping they would understand it and get out of there fast," Lloyd sighed. "But I don't know if they got it."

"The watch, right," I smiled.

"Metalonia is close to here, we can go to Karloff's place and rest," I said.

"Ok, but who's Karloff?" June asked.

"The master of metal, he's a friend of ours," Lloyd told her.

"How will we get there though?" I asked. "I don't have my powers and you can't use yours."

"Well, I can do it," June told us.

We looked at her confused as she summoned a grey and purple dragon, how, we don't know.

"Come on," she said.

We didn't hesitate to get on. We just did.

"But don't you think they'll see us," Lloyd commented.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth is heavily forested and you can't see the sky anywhere," June told us, "we'll be fine."

I nodded in agreement, trusting her after everything she's done already. She took off to the skies, flying through the clouds.

"Now where's Metalonia?" she asked.

"North of here," Lloyd said.

"Ok, let's see if we can find it," June sighed.

So we flew, hoping we would find it eventually.


	27. Chapter 27

Jay's P.O.V.

We all arrived in a smaller Village, an hours walk from Ignacia, with the whole village.

"Miss Nya," a man cried.

"Nathan," Nya smiled. "Thank you so much for aiding us. Our village is about to be attack and due to a notice from an inside source, no one shall be harmed."

"It's no problem, we look out for each other. It's all part of the Flaming Alliance," Nathen smiled to Nya.

"Flaming Alliance?" I questioned.

"Ever since I was born, Ignacia Village and Ashing Village have had an Alliance and have always been there to aid each other," Nya explained. "We're two small villages with one large heart."

"Ok," I replied.

"You're villager will be safe here, good luck ninja," Nathan smiled to us.

"Thanks again, I'll talk to you soon," Nya said as we took off on our dragons.

Ali and Dash road with Nya, Nicki, Roy and Zack with Zane and Tylor, Stan and I road with Skylor.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked.

"Lloyd called and told us he was on his way to Karloff's so we can all regroup there," I replied.

"Ok, so the Metalonia then," Nya smiled to me.

We were flying for a while until we finally saw it. We landed in Metalonia, outside of Karloff's house.

"Karloff, you here," I asked.

"Karloff hear ninja," he replied from inside the door.

He opened it and smiled to us.

"Ninja come to visit Karloff," he said. "Ninja come in."

We all entered his nice house, looking around. I smiled as Nya walked up behind me. She kissed me on the cheek. She helped me onto the couch as Zane spoke with Karloff.

"Think about all the trouble we would have run into if Lloyd didn't call us when he did," I sighed.

"He should be here soon," Nya told me.

"I'm sure everyone's OK," I assured Nya.

I noticed tears forming in her eyes. She clearly is still worrying about Kai. There has to be something I can do for her. Anything.

"Hello, anyone here," someone called from the door.

"Lloyd!" everyone cheered.

We saw Lloyd walk in with a girl and Kai was between them, pale and needing them to help him walk.

"Kai," Nya cried, running to her brother's side.

"Nya," he whispered.

"I'm here," she said as Kai was lowered onto the couch beside me.

"What happened to him?" I asked Lloyd.

"Linda happened," Lloyd said. "She took his powers from him. If it weren't for June, he wouldn't be here right now. He is growing weaker without his powers though."

"J-J-June," Tylor stuttered.

"Tylor is it really you," June said.

June tried to reach for Tylor's hand, but he refused.

"What's up man," I said.

"I can't," he sighed.

June looked down, "I understand. It's been a long time. It's fine."  
I shook it off and turned my focus back to Kai, only to see Lloyd collapse into Ali's arms.

"Lloyd," I cried.

Ali sat Lloyd on the couch.

"They were pushing themselves too much," Ali sighed.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Let them rest," she replied. "It's all we can do until I get my powers back."

"Will Kai be OK?" Nya asked.

"I'll be fine," Kai told her quietly.

"Sleep Kai, you need it," Ali told him. "We'll wake you and Lloyd if it's needed."

He nodded and slowly dozed off. Nya hugged him tightly as she stood up.

"They're so cute together," Nya sighed.

"It is kind of sweet how they're always looking out for each other," Ali agreed.

"Come on, we should be coming up with a plan to stop Linda," I said.

Everyone agree as we went into the kitchen to plan.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I blacked out, and Ali caught me. Why, I wasn't sure? The venge stone maybe.

"Lloyd."

Someone was calling me, it was faint but there.

Then flames and destruction flashed in front of me.

"I'm coming for you."

"No," I told myself. "It's just a dream."

"Lloyd, you're special, don't forget that," someone else said.

Red eyes. I saw Ali, looking at me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm always here for you."

Then she was gone. Screaming I heard. I frantically looked for the source.

"Lloyd no!"  
"Please Lloyd!"  
"Snap out of it!"  
"Lloyd!"

"Stop!"

I saw it. The others. Dead. Kai looked to me.

"Why Lloyd. What have you become?"

Then his eyes closed, dead.

"No. No." I told myself. "It's just a dream."  
"This is not just a dream Lloyd," someone said. "This is your future."

I turned and saw two people I thought I would never see again.

"Dad! Cole!"

"Don't let the other's face Linda. It's their doom if you do," Cole told me.

"Choose son. Destruction or freedom," my father told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.  
"Linda wants you. Get the necklace back to Ali, and let fate handle the rest," my father told me.

"Lloyd, do this for us, please," Cole said.

"But what's going to happen if I get the necklace back," I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," my father said.

"Get it back then go to the fire temple," Cole said.

I woke up, alone on the couch. Kai was curled up on the other end. The others must be in bed.

"Get the necklace back," my father's words repeated in my head.

I slowly got up. I tip toed towards the door. I stopped at the door, looking back to Kai.

"This maybe goodbye my friend. Thanks for saving me in the temple," I whispered to him. "Now it's my turn to save you."

I then turned and walked out the door.

"If you guys know what's best for you, for everyone," I said. "Don't come after me."

I turned and walked towards Linda' current location. Ignacia Village. I know she's there from what she said before when I was captured. If I'm doing this, it's for the best.

Cole's P.O.V.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked Garmadon.

"Let's hope so," he sighed. "I feel like I'm making a mistake here."

"It's either him or the whole world here, one person or millions of people," I told him. "It's what has to be done."  
"I hope you're right," Garmadon told me, turning back to the crystal with Lloyd in it.

"I hope I'm right too," I sighed.

 _ **That's short but remember it is my second chapter tonight and it's just suppose to lead into a whole lot. Trust me, there's still a lot to go and more secrets to uncover here. Please, give me some credit even though this is short. This is a longer story and I didn't want to give too much away. The whole Cole being alive was a big spoiler to a later chapter so I just hope you enjoy and review please.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Nya's P.O.V.

I woke up, only having slept a little for my brother was worrying me, a lot. I slowly climbed out of bed and slipped out. I wanted to go be beside my brother, keep him warm since he was so cold right now. When I got down the stairs in Karloff's house, I saw Lloyd, awake. He looked around then got up.

"What are you doing, Lloyd?" I whispered, curious.

He walked over to the door, silently, then turned around.

"This maybe goodbye my friend. Thanks for saving me in the temple," he whispered. "Now it's my turn to save you."

What did he mean by that?. I followed him as he snuck outside. He closed the door behind him, so I quickly opened and closed it after him.

"If you guys know what's best for you, for everyone," he said. "Don't come after me."

Where is he going? I think I should follow him incase he's doing something stupid.

We walked out towards Ignacia. Is he seriously about to take on Linda by himself? I stuck to the shadows, as did he. I followed him around Ignacia, trying to figure out his plan.

"So, what are we going to do about Linda?" a man said.

"It's clear," another replied. "Watch her in her sleep to make sure the ninja don't try to take the necklace back."

I looked and saw Lloyd shake his head. He's going for the necklace.

"Well, come on, let's go then," the first said.

"I wouldn't mind taking the long way," the other sighed.

"Fine."

Lloyd's head quickly turned as he ran across the path. He continued towards the place Linda walked into. I followed still behind him.

"Nya," he whispered. "I'll get the necklace, you take it back to the others."

I stumbled, "you knew I was here this whole time."

"Of course, now come on," he told me, climbing in a window.

I followed him. We saw Linda take the necklace off and lay it on the counter as she walked into the bathroom. She left it unguarded. Lloyd grabbed it and replaced it with a sheet of paper. We snuck back out the window and ran for the exit. I turned and saw Linda run outside, yelling at her men.

"She knows it's missing," I told Lloyd.

We made it to the exit of Ignacia, since it was so small, it wasn't too long.

"Take this," Lloyd said, handing the necklace to me, "give it back to Ali, she can restore you brother's powers."

"What about you?" I said.

He turned away from me, "tell him and everyone else, I'm sorry."

Then he ran off. What did he mean by that? I shrugged it off for now and ran towards Metalonia.

"Lloyd! Nya!" the others were calling as I came close to their house. The sun was coming up and they were clearly worried.

"Jay! Zane!" I called to them, waving.

"Nya!" the cheered.

I slowed down and stopped at them.

"Where were you, everyone's worried sick?" Jay told me.

"And do you know where Lloyd is?" Zane asked.

"I was following him," I explained. "We snuck into Ignacia, got this back then he ran off again."

I held out the necklace as Ali walked out of the house.

"My necklace!" she cried. "How did you get it back?"

"Lloyd got it and gave it to me, saying to bring it back to you," I told her, giving back to her.

She smiled, placing it around her neck. Then a colourful aurora surrounded her, her eyes closing.

It became so bright, we looked away. Once it stopped, Ali was up on her hang glider, flying freely.

"How?" I questioned.

"Linda only had the powers in the necklace, since….." she stopped, seeing Skylor walk outside.

"They need to know," she sighed.

Ali nodded, as everyone else walked outside.

"Linda isn't my real sister, Skylor is," Ali sighed.

"What!" everyone cried.

"It's a long story, but our mother knew have two elemental daughters was going to cause trouble, so I was given away to our Aunt, in exchange for Linda," Skylor sighed.

"It was for the best that the two of us were split up because if we were both killed, no one could control the elements," Ali explained. "Our mother wanted us to be apart so it would never happen."

"So Skylor is truly the other elemental Princess," Jay questioned.

"Yes, but I took in the element of Amber from my adopted mother so no one would get suspicious about it," Skylor replied.

"I took the Elemental Princess role while the other princess hid as the master of Amber," Ali sighed. "Now, everyone knows."

"It's for the best that they know, sis," Skylor told Ali.

"Ok, now, my brother," I asked.

"Right, I should get to him right away," Ali replied, running inside.

We followed her inside, Kai still in the same curled up position as when I left.

"Nya, wake him please," Ali whispered.

I nodded and walked over to my brother on the couch. I gently shook his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Nya, what's up?" he asked, quietly.

"Can you sit up?" I asked.

He nodded and did, seeing Ali. I slowly stood up, only for him to fall back down.

"Kai's too weak," Ali sighed.

I sat back down beside him, holding him up in a hug.

"Nya, I can't do it with you beside him, it could lead to disastrous consequences," she told me.

"Like what," Jay asked.

"No one knows, it's never been done before," Ali said. "It's that dangerous."

"If it's for Kai, it's worth anything," I replied.

Ali shook her head and formed a red energy ball in her hands.

"Nya, you're sure," she asked.

I nodded. It was for Kai.

Jay's P.O.V.

Ali released the red energy towards Kai and Nya. It created a stream on red, surrounding them. Then, what happened surprised everyone. A light blue stream flowed out of Nya.

"The water element," Ali whispered.

Both Kai and Nya's eyes were closed. They couldn't see as the streams split in two, one of each going into Kai and Nya.

Their eyes opened as all of our faces were in awe.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

Kai was regaining colour, but didn't release his grip from Nya. Ali looked down at her necklace, and I looked over her shoulder to she a two blue and red gemstones weaved together.

"Kai. Nya," Zane said. "Do you feel any different?"

"No," Nya replied.

"Not really, why?" Kai asked.

Zane turned to Ali, who sighed.

"The fire and water elements seemed to have split between you two," Ali explained. "You both control them."

The two siblings looked at each other in awe.

"Looks like we're closer as family than ever before," Kai chuckled.

Nya smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"Will this do anything to them?" I asked, worried.

"It shouldn't," Ali replied. "Only make their elements strong together. When they work as a team with one element, it will be at it's strongest."

"I think I understand," Nya said.

"Me too," Kai added.

"What about Lloyd?" I asked.

"I forgot about that," Nya sighed.

"Which way did he run off to?" Ali asked.

"Um…..," Nya thought, then her eyes widened.

"Nya, where'd he go?" I asked, seeing her worried now.

"He ran towards…...the Fire Temple."

Lloyd's P.O.V.

My father said to come here. Why, I don't know. I stood in the middle of the Fire Temple, waiting for something to happen.

"Lloyd!" some screamed.

I saw Linda walk in. This is what I'm suppose to do.

"Lloyd, grab her when she gets close and jump over the side," My father told me in my head.

I nodded. Time to end this once and for all.

 _ **So much is happening in this story. We're slowly getting closer to the end but a few things happened. This is getting more and more exciting to write. I may start updating a few times a day. Might! I'm just getting so excited with this story. I am going to keep the other's going, don't you worry about that though.**_

 ** _Jay: Where is Lloyd and what is he doing?!_**

 ** _Lloyd: Um...Nothing important_**

 ** _Kai: Please Lloyd, come back to us_**

 ** _Cole: Lloyd, what did we say_**

 ** _Jay and Kai: Cole!_**

 ** _Kai: You're alive, where are you?!_**

 ** _Cole: No where and everywhere!_**

 ** _Jay: No really, what's going on?_**

 ** _Nothing. Now you don't remember anything*snaps fingers*_**

 ** _Jay: What's going on?_**

 ** _Kai: I don't know_**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Chen: Who wants noodles?_**

 ** _Get out of here!_**

 ** _Chen: No, I make my own decisions now._**

 ** _Well, I control you, now GET OUT!_**

 ** _Chen: Fine, no noodles for you._**

 ** _But Sweetheart like noodles_**

 ** _Chen: Then let me stay_**

 ** _Fine. Give me the noodles._**

 ** _Jay: Give me, give me, never gets_**

 ** _*Attacks Jay* Don't you do that with me_**

 ** _Jay: Ok, Ok, I get it._**

 ** _Chen: Rev..._**

 ** _*Attacks Chen and starts a big fight*_**

 ** _Mindroid: Review! I be cute! :P_**


	29. Chapter 29

Kai P.O.V.

We ran as fast as we could towards the Fire Temple, hoping we could save Lloyd before Linda got there.

"Lloyd!" someone cried.

"She beat us here," Ali sighed.

"It's not too late," I said. "We can still do something."

Ali looked to me and nodded.

"Here's the plan," Ali said and explained to us.

I'm coming Lloyd.

We split up. I did as I was told for Lloyds sake. I stayed back with Ali, Skylor and Nya, waiting for the others to do their part. Dash lead the attack, running head first into battle. Once all her men were distracted, we ran into the Temple. Hold on Lloyd.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I stood my ground. Linda glared at me. Her face was red with hatred. At me.

"It's you and me," I said to her.

"Oh, then you're going down," she laughed at me.

I took my stance, ready to fight. She was ready too. She made the first move though. She kicked me, sending me flying in the Temple. I smacked into a wall, falling to the ground with a groan. I looked up and Linda was standing over me.

"Looks like your time is up," she told me. She lifted me up by the collar and walked towards the edge. My feet dangled above the bubbling lava.

"Any final words, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?" Linda said.

"Lloyd!"

Our heads turned to see Nya, Skylor, Kai and Ali at the entrance to the Temple.

"Stop!" Linda cried as they started towards us. "One step closer and I drop him."

Kai looked at me and I looked him in the eyes.

"Kai. Tell my mom I love her," I said.

"Lloyd! No!" Kai cried but it was too late.

I spun around, taking Linda's feet out from under her. We both fell into the boiling hot lava. Together.

Kai's P.O.V.

It was over. Done. Linda was gone. But the loss for us was high as well.

"Lloyd," I mumbled.

"Kai," my sister started.

I never let her finish her thought. I ran as fast as I could from there. I couldn't do anything to save Lloyd this time. He was truly gone. I ran and ran as far as I could. He was gone. Forever.

Nya's P.O.V.

Kai was out of the Temple before I could even start talking to him Tears streamed from his cheeks. I looked over and saw Ali and Skylor in tears on the ground.

"He didn't have to do that," Ali mumbled to herself.

"Yes he did," a voice told us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Ali nodded as she and Skylor slowly stood up.

"It was destiny for this to all happen," another voice said.

"Lloyd will come back," the first voice told us. "He is not dead. Only in the underworld. He must realize this on his own though. You must find Kai before he runs into major trouble."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just some old friends," the second said.

"Now go and find Kai before it's too late," the voice said.

"Alright then. Come on," Skylor said. "We can't do anything for Lloyd but we can help Kai."

"She's right," Ali agreed. "Let's save Kai."

We walked out of the Temple together. The others waited for us, confused about Kai running off.

" What happened in there to make Kai run off like…" Jay started but saw that Lloyd wasn't with us.

"He's gone," I said. "They both are."

 _Sacrifices must be made for others to live_ a voice from moments ago said to me. _All will work out in the end. I promise Nya. I promise._

"Sacrifices," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Jay asked me.

"This is all planned out. Everything is suppose to happen like this. Lloyd will come back he said. Now we must do our part," I repeated my thoughts aloud. "Its clear that someone is telling us what needs to happen so Ninjago isn't in ruins."

"Then what are we waiting for," Dash asked.

"It just makes no sense," I told them. "Why would someone just tell us what to do like this. And who is it?"

"Good question," Nicki sighed.

"We have to go and do our part. Save Kai," Ali told us.

I nodded and we set off through the forest in search for Kai. Knowing him, he wouldn't make it far. I saw something up ahead and Skylor did too. We ran to him, lying lifeless on the ground.

"He's alive," Skylor told me. "The water element is messing with him though. He may be out for a few hours."

I sighed. I was about to help him up when a scream echoed through the forest. Someone needed our help.

"Listen. Nicki, Roy, Stan and I will take him and Jay back to the Samurai X Cave and communicate with you from there," Tylor said. "Dash and Zack will help in any way they can from here with Zack being part dragon and Dash know dark magic."

I nodded as Tylor and Stan lifted Kai up.

"We will join you later if it's needed," Tylor told us.

Stan nodded as he, Tylor, Nicki and Roy walked away with my brother.

"Shall we," Ali sighed.

We all nodded and walked towards where the scream came from. The scream came again but from another person. That's when we started running.

"Quiet. Someone's coming," one of them said.

That voice. It couldn't be. I looked at everyone around me. Dash's face was the most shocked. We walked into the opening and saw two men. One older and one younger. We knew both of them. Dash started crying and ran towards the younger boy who was about our age.

"Cole!" everyone cried out.

He looked up and saw Dash at the last minute before she knocked them both over in a laughing fit. I couldn't help but smile.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"And how is Garmadon here?" Zane added.

"Its a long story," Garmadon said.

"Wait. You were those voices that were talking to everyone," I cried out.

They nodded. I still couldn't believe that Cole is alive. I guess I could since he and Garmadon were right in front of me. Also the fact that everyone else saw them.

"How are you two here?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, you were in the Cursed Realm Garmadon," I said.

"And Cole, are you dead?" Ali added.

"I just returned to the cursed Realm when Linda struck me," Cole explained. "I was with Garmadon the whole time."  
I heard that and something hit me. It was them.

"You…..you….you were those voices," I cried out.

Cole and Garmadon looked to each other. Cole sighed.

"Alright, I admit, it was us," he said. "It was the only way. If you guys tried to face Linda as a team, it would lead to the fall of Ninjago."

"But, if Lloyd's alive, according to my calculations, Linda would be too," Zane said.

"I cast a spell on Lloyd so he switched realms. Linda is infact dead," Garmadon said. "T's only Lloyd who made it into the Underworld."

Dash, now standing, hugged Cole somehow. How is she hugging Cole though? He's a ghost. He can't be touched.

"Cole, how is she hugging you?" I just had to know.

Cole looked and saw Dash hugging him. He too was confused.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Cole, look at me," Garmadon said.

Cole turned and just looked at Garmadon. Their eyes met and never lost contact.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Ali.

"He's gone into Cole's mind," Ali told me. "Their communicating."

"It's as I thought," Garmadon said. "Cole's regaining human characteristics. He's becoming human again."

"Really," I smiled.

"Yes, just control yourself," garmadon said. "If you panic too much, you'll completely disappear, never to return. If you can get yourself in a calm sense, then you'll remain human for that time. But not permanently."

"Ok, I think I get it," Cole said.

"Good, if there's anymore questions," Garmadon told us, "you know where I'll be."

Then he disappeared. Right in front of us.

"Um….what just happened?" Zack asked.

"He's the new ruler of the Cursed Realm. He can travel between both worlds because of it," Ali explained.

"Ok," I sighed. "Where to now?"  
"Let's go meet up with the others in the Samurai X Cave," Skylor said. "I'm sure there'll be some happy faces to see Cole again."

Everyone agreed so we started towards the Samurai X Cave. I hope my brother's going to be OK when we get there.

 ** _Here it is. Some many issues so I'm not going to start listing them or this will become too long. I hope you enjoy and understand that nothing is going my way at the moment and that I'm still here._**

 ** _Also, I will be adding more to my most recent Alternate Ending, Skybound. Keep you're eyes open for that._**

 ** _Review._**


	30. Chapter 30

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke up looking around at my surroundings. I slowly stood up only to hit my head off of…...bones?

"Hey guys," a voice called "He's awake."

I looked to see a skeleton. Multiple skeletons actually.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You seem to have fallen into the underworld," A skeleton, Kruncha said.

"And why am I in a cage?"

"We didn't know if you were going to attack or not. We wanted to take precautions," he said.

"I can assure you that I'm not here to cause trouble," I said.

I tried to move my hands but found I had chains on my wrists. I struggled against them but couldn't get free.

"No escaping those chains Lloyd," Kruncha said.

A bone crane picked up the cage I was trapped in and placed me on a conveyor belt. I struggled against the chains as Kruncha walked me towards a room. The doors flew open and I saw a skeleton seated on a throne.

"This is our prisoner," he laughed. "It's been a while Lloyd."

"Wyplash," I growled. "How are you ruler?"

"That's not important. What is important is the fact that you have been caught on our land and the rule is all ninja will be caught if on Underworld land will be punished."

I glared at him.

"I don't even know how I got here," I told him.

"Sure," Wyplash said rolling his eyes.

I glared. He didn't believe me. Now what.

"Kruncha, take him to the dungeon," Wyplash ordered. "Im getting sick of his face."

"Yes right away," Kruncha said.

The conveyor belt started moving again and we exited the room. Kruncha opened the cage door. He unattached the chains and forced me out. My hands we chained behind my back.

"Come on. Let's go," Kruncha said, pushing me towards the dungeon.

I was forced to walk. We entered a hall full of empty cells.

"Where are your prisoners?" I asked.

"All either dead or escaped. Mostly dead," Kruncha said.

I gulped. He pushed me into a cell. He chained my hands to the walls. The chains were loose at first and I was moving my arms freely. Then I heard a cranking noise behind me and the chains started to tighten. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kruncha pulling in the chains, making them tighter.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Masters orders," he replied.

The chains were going straight from where my arms were. They weren't pulling yet. Kruncha came and examined them.

"Any pulling in your arms?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied.

I regretted answering truthfully. He started cranking it again and this time it pulled on my arms. They were making my arms hurt. I held back a scream. He walked under them and left.

"You can't leave me like this," I cried to him.

"But I am," Kruncha grinned and walked away.

The pain was slowly growing in my arms. My legs were growing tired from standing but I couldn't sit without more pulling in my arms. I hope the others come soon.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up on my bed. I looked around, trying to remember how I got here but I had no luck. I decided I should get up and see if anyone else is here. I sat up and saw MIsako on a chair at my bedside. Shouldn't she be with Lloyd or studying scrolls.

"Kai, you're awake," she smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't know," she sighed. "I thought this might happen."

"What happened, tell me," I said.

"Lloyd fell into the Underworld. Since you were there last with the others, the skeletons have changed," Misako explained. "They hate ninjas and any ninja that is caught trespassing is punished and sentenced to life in the dungeon. I fear Lloyd is in trouble."

"Lloyd," I mumbled.

He can't die like this. We have to save him.

Misako helped me up and we walked out to the entrance of the Samurai X Cave.

"Misako, I see you've brought Kai," Cole said, waiting for us.

"Cole, but I saw you die, how are you here?" I cried out.

"I was only in the cursed Realm Kai, still a ghost of course," Cole chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Anyway, there's something more important than this."

"What could be more important," I asked.

"Saving Lloyd," he said.

I noticed Misako had left us alone.

"I have seen the future Kai, it's up to you to save him," Cole said.

"But what about the others," I asked.

"The must work to help your sister control the fire element within her now," Cole explained. "The fire you control is allowing you to use the water element. Give it a try."

I shrugged and tried creating a water orb in my hands. When I did it on the first try, I was shocked.

"I told you," Cole smiled. "Misako told you about the skeletons changing their ways. It's important that you remember that and try to keep hidden. If you get caught, it's game over. Neither of you will get out of there alive."

"I understand, but why can't you send Zane then," I asked.

"Zane's element is the opposite and it has grown stronger, too strong to be controlled in the underworld. It would go nuts and jeopardize the mission. You have two opposite elements in you. It allows one to control the other and same the other way around. It's up to you Kai," Cole said.

I nodded.

"A portal will open shortly, right below you and will open in the same spot once and only when you return with Lloyd. I believe in you Kai," Cole said.

The portal opened and I fell through it. I landed in the Underworld. I looked around and saw a large group of skeletons coming my way. I was in plain sight. They would see me and it would be over before it started. I decided to run.

"Ninja!" a skeleton yelled, spotting me.

It's not over until they get me. I ran, thinking I was running away from the group and all the other skeletons. I was proven wrong when I slid to a stop because a group of skeletons were in front of me.

"That's two in one day," a skeleton said.

I was looking for an escape route but the had me surrounded. I had my back turned on one, only for a net to be thrown on me.

"Hey, let's me go," I cried out.

"I don't think so," a skeleton said.

He cuffed my hands through the net and then removed the net. I couldn't get up with my hands cuffed. He pulled me up and the large group walked around me. I sighed in defeat. At least I get to see Lloyd one last time. We walked into a large building, their castle type building I guess. We entered a throne room.

"Another ninja," the skeleton on the throne said.

"Yes master," the one holding me said.

"Trying to save your friends are we," he laughed. "Pathetic. Lock him up. We kill them both tomorrow."

I gulped.

"Yes master," the skeleton holding me replied.

He forced me up and pushed me away. We walked towards the dungeon. Lloyd must be here somewhere. I was pushed into a cell and chained to the walls.

"Don't bother trying Kai, it's pointless," someone said.

I looked over to the cell across from me and saw Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you're alive," I cried.

I felt the chains tightening and then pulling on my arms. I cried in pain.

"See you two tomorrow for the execution," the skelton said, leaving us alone.

"You were trying to save me, weren't you," Lloyd sighed. "Now we're done for."

"Lloyd, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I should have been more careful. Now we're both going to be killed and it's my fault."

"Kai, it's not your fault," Lloyd said. "You didn't know this was going to happen. How were you to know."

"Cole told me!" I yelled. "Cole told me if I get caught it's over! We're dead!"

Lloyd looked at me, horrified. I felt ashamed of myself.

"Kai," Lloyd said.

"What," I replied.

"That's not true. Cole just wanted you to think that but you were to get caught," Lloyd said. "Or else I wouldn't have gotten these."

I looked and saw, in Lloyd's hand, the keys.

"How did you get those?" I asked.

"Long story short, I stole them from the skeleton," Lloyd said.

Lloyd somehow managed to unlock the first chain. I sighed in relief and moved his shoulder around.

"That feels so much better," he smiled.

He undid the other one and just looked at me.  
"Are you going to just stand there?" I asked.

"Only for a minute to watch you struggle," Lloyd grinned.

"You evil little," I glared.

He chuckled, "I'm joking."

He undid my chains.

"Now how to get out of here," he said.

"The portal should open back up once we get to the right location," I said.

"Ok, let's get going," he smiled.

"The prisoners are escaping!" a skeleton called from behind us.

"RUN!" I cried.

And so we did. Let's hope we can get out before they catch us again.


	31. Chapter 31

Garmadon's P.O.V.

I watched Kai and my son running with the skeletons close behind them. I bit my lip for the skeletons were gaining on them.

"There has to be something I can do," I said. "I can't let them die."

"There's the entrance to the portal," Kai cried, pointing it out to Lloyd.

"Kai, they're gaining on us!" Lloyd cried.

Kai and Lloyd were so close to the exit when the skeletons fired a net at them.

"If it lands on them, it's all over," I cried.

Kai looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened. He pushed Lloyd out of the way, into the portal entrance, but he didn't make it.

Lloyd was disappearing when he saw Kai trapped in the net.

"KAI!" my son cried to the red ninja, who was tangled and trying to escape.

"Go Lloyd," Kai told him. "Get the others, hurry!"

Lloyd disappear but Kai was lifted up in the net. He struggled as the skeletons began carrying him back.

"That's it," I said, done with watching.

I walked over to the portal and traveled to the Underworld myself. I landed in front of the skeletons.

"You have gone beyond the line now," I said, furious. "Now you meet the dragon."

I did a quick pattern with my hands and transformed. I became a large black and green dragon. He skeletons cowered in fear of me.

"Drop. The. Ninja." I said.

The skeletons dropped Kai and ran for their lives. Kai himself was terrified. I pulled the net off him and he tried to hide himself.

"Don't hurt me, please," he said.

I chuckled. I changed back into myself and Kai stared in awe at me.

"Garmadon!" Kai cried out.

"Sensei," I replied as loud, hitting him in the head.

"Right, right," Kai chuckled. "My bad."

"Come on, let's get you back to the…." I stopped.

"Garmadon, what's happening," Kai asked.

I looked at him, then at myself.

"And the Cursed Realm is pulling us back to it," I sighed.

"What!" Kai cried out.

We appeared in the Cursed Realm and Kai was scared. I looked at him, confused.

"Kai, calm down," I said.

"Take me back to the others, please," Kai begged.

"The portal needs to charge, it will be a couple hours," I told him.

"A couple hours!" he yelled.

"Yeah, my bad," I chuckled. "We'll just have to wait."

"Wait! But I need to get to the others," Kai said.

"Kai, Lloyd's fine, everyone's Ok," I told him. "They can survive a few hours without you."

I could tell Kai was angry with me. I know he doesn't like waiting but he didn't have a choice.

"I'm not waiting here," Kai said, about to walk away.

"Yes, you are," I said.

I grabbed his arm and hung him into a patch of vines. The grabbed him and held him against the walls.

"Hey!" Kai yelled at me. "What are these things? They aren't letting me go."

"Cursed Vines," I replied, watching him struggle. "Any mortal that walk into them get trapped until a ghost releases them."

"Let me go," Kai said.

"You tried to leave," I said. "You must stay here. If any ghost know I have a mortal here, you'll be the one getting punished."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kai asked.

"They'll lock you up and keep you here forever," I said.

Kai's eyes widened in fear.  
"Ok, I'll just stay here then," he said.

I smiled, chuckling a little bit.

"Good," I said. "I have to go and get something and I'll be right back."

"No, don't leave me here," Kai cried.

"You'll be fine, no one can get in here but me," I said. "And people I bring with me of course."  
I left him in the vines. Alone in the room. He'll be fine, right?

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Kai pushed me through the portal as he was caught. Then I was falling into the pond behind Sensei's old Tea shop.

"What was that," I heard Zane say as I hit the water.

I swam back up to the surface and cling to the edge of the waterfall.

"Lloyd," Nya, cried, swimming to me.

She took me by the arm and helped me back over to the sandy side of the pond. Zane and Ali were waiting there for me. I panted for air as Ali tried to calm me.

"Lloyd, you're Ok," she told me.

"What happened?" Zane asked me.

"Kai….rescued me…...skeletons chasing us…...caught Kai….Kai's," my eyes lowered, "gone."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"They were going to kill him," I said, tears streaming from my eyes down my cheeks.

I got a pain in my head, it was sharp and intense. I held my head, moaning.

"Lloyd, what's wrong," Ali asked me, panicking.

"Garmadon," I heard Cole say before I passed out.

"Lloyd," my father said.

"Dad, again with this," I said. "Can you make it less painful? I mean, that really hurt."  
"It's important," my dad said.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"It's Kai," he said. "He's trapped in the Cursed Realm with me. I won't be able to get him back to you for a little while. Can you ask Cole to come to the Cursed Realm. I really could use his help at the moment."

"Of course dad," I smiled.

"And I'll try to give a warning next time so you know it's coming, got it," he smiled at me.

"Ok. Love you dad," I smiled as we return to our homes.

I woke up on the couch inside.

"Lloyd, it was your father, wasn't it," Cole said.

"Yeah, he wants you," I told him.

"Are you Ok, though," Cole asked me.

I sat up and Ali sat beside me. She hugged me tightly.

"I'll be fine, go help my dad," I told him.  
Cole nodded and disappeared like that.

"He's got to tell me where he learned to do that," Ali chuckled. "Lloyd, you were talking about Kai. Is he Ok?"

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to explain, but Kai's fine," I told her. "Cole's going to help my father with him."  
"Oh, so Kai is Ok," Nya said, entering the room in some fuzzy warm clothes.

"Yeah," I said.

At least I hope.

Cole's P.O.V.

I landed beside Garmadon.  
"You wanted me," I said.

"Yes, quickly," he replied, leading me towards his base.

We climbed the stair up to it and walked inside. I looked inside and saw Kai tangled in the vines. I huckled and he noticed me. He just glared.

"Can you let me out now," he asked, annoyed.

"No," Garmadon told him.  
"Don't know how, sorry man," I sighed, grinning.

"Awe come on," Kai groaned.

"So, what's up Garmy," I smiled, turning my attention away from Kai.

"I was just hoping you can try to keep Kai calm while the portal recharges," he told me. "I have to run out and do a couple things and I don't want him causing trouble."  
"Understood," I said.

"Great," Garmadon replied to me. "Kai, behave."

"You're not my dad!" Kai yelled. "And why can't Cole just take me home?"

"I don't have the abilities to travel with people," I sighed. "So, I would but I can't."

"So I'm stuck here then," Kai cried.

"So am I, cry baby," I said.

I punched him in the gut.

"I just had to," I grinned.

Garmadon shrugged and walked out. I looked at Kai.

"I'm in charge now, so you better listen," I told him, smiling.

"Kill me now," Kai groaned.

I laughed. I'm gonna have fun with this.


	32. Chapter 32

Zane's P.O.V

Ali took Nya back outside to train with the fire element while I stayed inside with Lloyd. I sat beside him, trying to warm him up from the icy cold water in the pond.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"When you blacked out," I said."What was that about."

"My father can apart apparently knock me out to talk to me," Lloyd explained. "Only if it was an emergency."

"So what did he need then?"

"Cole," Lloyd said. "It's a lot to explain. He rescued Kai once I had escaped, but they were both pulled into the Cursed Realm. Now my dad asked Cole to watch and make sure no one finds Kai or there'll be trouble."

"He," I chuckled. "I wish we had a camera to record that."

Lloyd smiled at me. Yes, I had my funny switch on, I admit it.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Warmer than before," Lloyd replied with a small giggle.

He's warming up, that's good. He may get sick though, I better keep an eye on him.

"So, why is Ali training Nya so intensely?" he wondered.

"Well," I started. "You know that Linda took Kai's powers, you told us." He nodded. "Well, when we returned them, Nya happened to be seated right next to him and…"

"Their powers fused," Lloyd finished. "I felt something different in Kai. He wasn't as tempered as before."

I nodded, confirming it for him.

"Hey guys, come and see this!" Ali called from outside.

I looked at Lloyd and he seemed eager to see it. I smiled at him and stood up. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and we walked to the see someone doing spinjitzu, but there was something special about it.

"That's incredible!" Lloyd cried.

Nya slowed to a stop. I stared in awe as the miniature tornado died away.

"I know right," Nya grinned at Lloyd.

"What do you think of this" Ali whispered to me.

She pulled me aside as Nya began talking to Lloyd, both seemed really excited.

"I don't know, is she controlling it?" I replied with a question.

"No clue," Ali sighed. "The spinjitzu colour though."

"It's her normal pale blue, but with smaller red streaks in it," I said.

"I know, as soon as we can see Kai's, we can decide what's happened," Ali's decision made sense.

"One problem," I told her. "He's trapped in the Cursed Realm."

"What!" Ali cried.

"What's wrong?' Nya asked, running towards us with Lloyd at her side.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" she asked me.

"Lloyd just told me a couple minutes before you called us out," I defended.

"What's happening?" Nya repeated.

"Kai's trapped in the Cursed Realm," Ali informed Nya.

"Oh no," Nya gasped.

"Guys, calm down, Cole's with him," I reassured.

"Along with my father," Lloyd added.

"So he's not alone," Ali sighed in relief. "I'll go and see if I can do anything. You guys wait here for the kids to return from shopping."

Ali disappeared right in front of us. I cocked my head.

"She has too many secrets," Lloyd sighed. "We need to have a talk when this is over. A long talk."

The way Lloyd emphasised long made me feel something was up between them. I'm going to keep that in mind.

"Anyways, what should we do?" Nya asked.

"Set up a prank for when the others get back," Lloyd smiled evilly.

"Somedays, I feel like you are just as evil as your father," I sighed.

"Before he joined our side," Nya added.

"Hey, I can't help being a troublemaker sometimes," Lloyd chuckled.

I sighed. "Just no changing people's clothing, got it."  
He nodded and ran inside to start preparing.

"I remember that," Nya chuckled.

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

That day when Lloyd was still a kid and he died my suit pink was just so embarrassing. I didn't want to go out in public but I had to since we needed to stop the serpentine.

"At least you weren't delusional like Kai," Nya sighed, shivering a little bit at the thought. "That was nuts."

I chuckled at it, remembering him like that.

"Who knew your brother was scared of elves and gingerbread men," I smiled.

We walked inside to see if Lloyd needed our help. That kid can get himself into a lot of trouble sometimes.

Kai's P.O.V.

"Stop it! Cole!" I cried between breaths of laughter.

He finally backed off.

"You know, I always wanted to tickle you and you not being able to stop it," Cole chuckled at me.

"You are going to get it," I glared. "I promise you that."

"Ok, whatever you say," Cole waved his hands sarcastically. "Fireboy."

"Dirt Clod," I spat.

"What's with the name calling?" a voice asked.

We frantically looked around for the source. I knew that voice, who was it.

"Boo!" Morro yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

Cole and I screamed at the top of our lungs and he started laughing.

"That was hilarious," Morro said in a feminine voice.

"Wait, you're not Morro," I claimed.

Morro changed into Ali as she started rolling on the floor.

"Ali! How could you!" Cole cried. "You of all people should know Morro is terrifying to us."

"Sometimes," I added.

"Whatever!" Cole cried, annoyed.

"Quite the situation you're in Kai," Ali said, overcoming her laughter.

"Cole hasn't been much help," I glared at him.

"Where's Garmadon?" Ali asked.

"There's a meeting going on," Cole answered. "I don't know how long it will be."  
"How long has it been?" I asked, bored.

"Well, Lloyd returned to our realm about an hour ago," Ali said, thinking.

"I've been here for an hour!" I screamed.

"Did you hear that?" a voice said outside.

"Oh no," Cole whispered. "They're coming."

"Who's coming," I asked, worried.

"The other ghosts here," Cole answered. "They'll find you."  
"Then we'll be in trouble," Ali commented.

"I think it came from inside Garmadon's post," another ghost said.

"Should we check it out?" the first asked.

"Yeah," the second replied.

"Awe great," Cole moaned.

"Quick, help me cover Kai," Ali told Cole.  
"Wait, what?" I questioned.  
"Just cooperate," Ali told me.

The moved the loose vines to cover me more. I held my breath as they grabbed onto me. Moments later, I wasn't as visible. Of course, with my red suit, you could still see some of me.

"Sit at the table, quick," Ali whispered to Cole.

They raced to the small table in the room, sitting in the chairs. Two ghosts walked into the room.

"Oh, can we help you?" Cole asked.

"I thought I heard a human in here," one said.

"No, there's only us in here, waiting for Garmadon to return," I heard Cole say.

I held my breath a one of the ghosts walked towards me. He looked closer at the vines.

"Hey Bansha, there's red in these vines," the first said, really close to me.

"Probably blood," Ali chuckled nervously.

"No, Wrayth is right," Bansha said, looking closer.

I didn't dare make a sound, praying that they wouldn't figure it out. I held my breath, no moving a muscle. I was pure terrified.

"Hold on," Bansha said. "I think someone IS in the vines."

Wrayth moved the vines and I fell to the ground.

"The red ninja!" Bansha yelled, pointing at me.

"RUN KAI!" Cole screamed.

I scrambled to my feet and bolted out the door. I heard someone behind me, but I didn't look back. I ran through what seemed like a village, many other ghosts either looking out the windows or joining the chase. I looked over my shoulder and saw at least a dozen ghosts hot on my tail.

"Got'cha!" someone cried in front of me.

I ran right into a ghosts arms. How can he hold me?! He's a ghost!

"What's all the ruckus out here," Garmadon exclaimed, walking out of a building that looked like a town hall.

"Master, we found the red ninja," Wrayth said.

"For goodness sake," Garmadon cried. "I knew he was here, I brought him here. I was thanking him for saving my son you fools. Now release him and get back to work before I lock you all up!"

The ghosts feld really quickly, acting scared.

"Kai, you're Ok!" Cole cried, running and giving me a hug.

"Thanks to Garmadon," I smiled.

"No problem," Garmadon sighed. "My son would be really upset if you never returned to him. I know he feels like you're a brother."

"Speaking of Lloyd," Ali rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know, he's the King," Garmadon chuckled. "I'm proud of my boy. I'm glad he is what he is now and didn't follow my path."

"Do you know what would have happened is that happened?" I asked, curious.

"That's a story for another day," Garmadon chuckled. ( _ **A/N I will make a story like this if you would like it. Just possible answers to any What If questions. Feel free to ask if you have any ideas)**_ "Come on," Garmadon continued. "The portal should be recharged by now. Shall we."  
I smiled and looked to the others. They nodded as we followed Garmadon towards his place, I guess. I can't wait to see Nya and Lloyd again, safe and sound.

 _ **Ok, heads up, if you do wish for that type of story, I will need you, the readers, help with ideas. It will also follow another story that's on the go. I hope you enjoy and review.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway, waiting for Zane and Nya to walk inside. Once they were walking in, I dumped the bucket of mud onto them.

"What in the world?" Nya exclaimed, surprised.

"That was for calling me a kid," I claimed.

Zane looked up at me, annoyed.

"I'll be back in a couple hours, once I get this out of my circuits," he sighed, walking of to the bathroom. "Oh Nya, is Jay still downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll get him," Nya sighed, walking off.

I watched as Zane disappeared around the corner.

"Lloyd, grow up," Nya told me, treating me like a five year old.

I looked at my feet, hearing Nya mutter things to herself as she went to get Jay. Was I really a kid? Is that how everyone saw me? I thought I was more than that. I heard a door close, Nya leaving the room to find Jay. I turned and walked back outside.

"I was just trying to have some fun," I sighed, disappointed. "I never meant to anger anyone. I just wanted to have some fun."

I sat under a tree behind the house or Tea Farm, I guess. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt alone, and I didn't like that feeling. I looked up at the sky, remembering when I was a kid and didn't have this many responsibilities. Playing video games, eating candy and reading comics. Plus training but still.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice asked.

"No, I just….." I stopped, realizing that I wasn't alone. "Who are are you?"  
"It's me, June," the voice said. "I'm standing right behind you."

I spun around, not seeing anyone.

"No your not," I claimed.

"Up here," she said.

I looked up and saw a girl up in the tree I was sitting under. I looked at her for a minute. The teal hoodie threw me, but once I saw the light brown hair hanging over her shoulder, I knew it was June. I climbed up to her, sitting next to her on the branch.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I tried to make the others laugh and be more cheerful," I stopped, thinking, "but I guess that I only made things worse."

"What did you do?" June asked, pulling down the hood on her hoodie to reveal her dark teal eyes. They shimmered in the light that showed through the branches.

"I pulled a little prank on them," I sighed. "I guess I messed up."

"Lloyd," June sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "some people get sensitive about things. I get sensitive if someone were to pull a prank on me. Also if someone tries to turn me into a girly girl. I hate those people."

"I never thought of it like that," I sighed. "I just….I want to say sorry, but I don't want them to get more angry at me."

"Lloyd, I'm sure they'll forgive you," June told me.

I looked away from her. She was trying to convince me, but I didn't believe her.

"I don't know," I replied. "I think I need a couple minutes. I still feel bad, I just…"

"I understand," June told me. "You want to let them calm down before you go back."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly. "I'll be back in a half hour."

I slid down from the tree.

"Oh, and Lloyd," June called after me. "I'm sure they were in a bad mood already and you just didn't know. I'll go and talk to them, come back soon."

I nodded and walk off. I climbed the wall around the farm and jumped down into the forest on the other side. There was a small trail from Kai and Zane going for meditation sessions in the evening. I followed it and learned it lead to a small lake. I looked around, staring in awe at the sight.

"This is incredible," I said.

The water was so still, it was like a mirror of the trees surrounding it, which swayed gently in the breeze. The water was so clear, I could clearly see small fish swimming without a care in the world. Many different bird calls filled my ears. It was a beautiful sight.

"Is this where they meditate?" I wondered aloud.

I just stared at the sight, then made my way closer to the lake. I felt the soft sand below my feet, shifting as I walked. I made my way towards the water. Not a single wave hit the shoreline. It was amazing. It looked almost like a nature made wad pool, the water was so calm. I looked across the lake, seeing a sandy shoreline on the opposite side, but it was faint.

"This is just….." I was at a loss of words.

I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I slowly turned around to see a small chipmunk scamper over to the water, getting a drink. A little group of baby's followed it. I watched as the father, I guessed, created a whole in the sand and dragged it to the lake, creating a stream. The hole filled up and the babies drank from it. I watched, only for them to start crying. They ran to the edge of the lake and I saw the father fell in. My eyes widened as I ran to help. I reached in and pulled him out.

"Oh dear, are you OK, little chipmunk," I said, placing him on the sand.

He shook the water out of his soft fur, the babies snuggling up against him.

"They're happy to see you're OK," I chuckled.

The chipmunk scurried over to me and pulled on my pant leg.

"You want me to follow you," I asked it.

It scurried over to it's family, and I followed it. It lead me back into the forest, looking back at me to make sure I followed. It climbed a large tree, the babies followed.

"Am I still following?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid asking a chipmunk a question.

It ran and pulled on my sleeve. I guessed it meant yes. I started up the tree after them. They were faster than me, a lot faster. The old chipmunk, the one I think is the dad, would stop every once and awhile to wait for me. Once we were about halfway up the tree, which was really high up, he stopped completely. There was a small nest in the tree. It ducked inside and popped out moments later with something in it's mouth. It climbed up up my arm and placed it in my hair. It scurried back down and looked up at me. I felt and found it was a small flower with some nut shell hanging off of it.

"Thank you," I smiled.

It squeaked at me, happy I guess. It ran back inside and ran back out with one other thing in it's teeth. I cocked my head. The chipmunk turned my hand over and placed it in the palm of my hand. I stared in awe.

"Did you make this?" I asked it.

It squeaked at me, nodding it's small head.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

It picked up the small, woven bracelet from my hand and slid it onto my wrist.

"I should be going back now," I told it.

It nodded, agreeing with me.

"Do you want me to come again?"

It squeaked, nodding it's head rapidly. I chuckled.

"I will see you again then."  
With that, I slowly climbed back down the tree. Once I felt the ground below my feet again, I looked up to see the chipmunk waving to me. I waved back and walked off, towards the beach. It's getting late, almost an hour until sundown. I have been out here for a while.

"The others must be getting worried about me," I told myself, looking up at the dark sky.

"And they will continue to worry," someone said behind me.

I spun around, only to be punched unconscious. I never saw their face though. Who is kidnapping me? I never knew, nor did I really want to know. I just wanted to know where I was being taken and if the others would be able to rescue me. Again.

 _ **Don't know what I did, but I do know who kidnapped Lloyd. This chapter was suppose to be a cute chapter and based around Lloyd. I hope you enjoyed it. And the chipmunks might play a role again in a later chapter.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Kai's P.O.V

Once we returned to our home realm, we walked into the old tea shop. I saw Zane on a table, chest panel open with Jay and Nya working on him.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked.

"Taking mud out of Zane's circuits," Jay sighed. "Lloyd pulled a prank and it eventually fired Zane."

"Where is the troublemaker?" I asked.

"Don't know, he disappeared afterwards," Nya replied. "Maybe I was a bit hard on the kid."

"I'm going to go and find him," I said.

I walked out into the backyard, only to see Lloyd slip over onto the other side of the fence. I cocked my head, walking towards him.

"Are you going to follow him?" someone asked.

"I was planning on it," I said.

"Ok," she said. "Im just going to warn you he feels really bad about what he did."

"I was guessing that," I sighed. "I am just going to make sure he doesn't get into trouble out there."

June shook her head and made her way to the door. I scaled the wall and landed on the trail. I saw Lloyd's footprints. I can follow them, but I shouldn't let him know he's being followed.

I followed him to the place Zane helps me with anger management. He was in awe of the beautiful scenery. I smiled at him. He slid down the slope to the lake. I stayed out of his line of sight.

"He seems to be fine," I told myself.

I became worried when he ran off down the beach. I ran after him, staying quiet. I smiled when I realized he was only saving a chipmunk from drowning. I watched for a couple minutes until he began following the chipmunks. I watched as he climbed the tree, the tallest in the whole forest, half way up. He was up there for several minutes. I saw about to walk away when someone jumped at me. I tried to scream and grab Lloyd's attention, but the masked man had a hand over my mouth. He then started choking me. I grabbed at his arm around my neck, but I couldn't do much.

"I was coming for greenie but you'll do to," the man said.

"Matt," I coughed.

"Liam, Aidan," Matt said. "Wait for greenie to climb down. Then knock him out before he can get to the others."

I struggled as Matt pulled me to my feet. He kept an arm around my neck. I was beginning to find it hard to breath. He dragged me with him. I dug my feet into the ground, trying to free myself. It didn't work that well. Let's just say I have a cut on my face now.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, huffing and puffing.

"We didn't want you," Matt replied."We wanted the green ninja, but you were interfering with our plans."

I was dragged into a black mini van. Matt tied some fabric over my mouth and tied my hands and legs together. Once he finished, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, three figures. One of them was being dragged along.

"We got him off guard Matt," Liam said.

"Why is he here?" Aidan asked, clearly angry about my presence.

"I caught him following greenie around," Matt told them."So I grabbed him and dragged him back here. We'll do the same to him as we do Lloyd."

I gulped at that. They strapped Lloyd into the backseat, beside me. His arms and legs were tied too. His mouth wasn't covered though.

Please, walk up Lloyd. For the sake of both of us.

June's P.O.V

It was getting late, almost dusk and neither Kai nor Lloyd had returned. I sat in the same tree Lloyd and I spoke in, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! Anyone out here!" a voice cried out.

I knew who it was and slid down the tree, landing on the ground.

"Hey Nya," I replied, walking towards her. "Whats up?"

"Kai and Lloyd are missing," Nya said, clearly worried. "No one seems to know where they went."

"They went into the forest. Kai was following Lloyd," I explained. "Lloyd said he would be back for dinner and it's almost nightfall. I'm worried that they ran into trouble."

"You should have said something sooner," Nya yelled at me.

"Now I'm understanding why Lloyd left in the first place!" I yelled back. " You and Zane were yelling at him, making him feel bad so he left to clear his mind."

Nya stumbled backwards in realization. Her head hung low. She refused to make eye contact with me as tears formed in her eyes. I sighed.

"Nya, I didn't mean it like that," I started.

"No," she shook her head, "I should have thought about it before I did it. I overreacted and I feel bad."

"Let's get the others and we'll find them together," I said.

"Ok," Nya replied.

We walked back inside and I saw Ali and Cole speaking on the couch and Jay helping Zane get what was left of the mud off him. Ali and Cole turned to us.

"Couldn't find them," Ali sighed.

Nya shook her head. "June said Lloyd went for a walk in the forest and Kai followed him. She was getting worried herself."

"Lloyd said he would be back in a little while and before dinner. I think something happened to them," I explained.

"What are we waiting for," Cole said, springing to his feet.

We started walking out again to look when Nya stopped.

"Wait, what about Jay?" she asked.

I turned to her, "Nicki and Dash have it under control. I believe in them."

Nya smiled and nodded in agreement. We walked outside and Zane lead the way. We climbed over the wall, entering the forest. Ali suddenly became hesitant about walking. She wasn't walking. She stood about ten feet in front of Nya and I, not moving.

"Ali, what's wrong," I asked, approaching her.

"I can feel lots of struggle," she sighed. "I also know there were at least five people near here about an hour ago."  
"Kai and Lloyd are two, but who are the others," Zane asked.

"Did you guys capture Linda's men?" Ali asked us.

"Now that I think about it, no, they escaped," Nya sighed in realization.

"So you mean that they are still roaming free!" Ali cried.

"I guess that's bad," I sighed.

Zane walked off the path a little bit. I followed him, curious what he was doing.

"I found something," he claimed.

I saw it was a small piece of fabric. Dark blue and black.

"Aidan," Ali mumbled.

"So, it was them," Nya commented.

"Affirmative," Zane said.

Ali suddenly spun around and took a fighting stance. I then heard rustling in the bushes.

"Are they still here?" I whispered.

"Nevermind," Ali said, relieved. "It's only a chipmunk."

He squeaked at Ali.

"What do you mean?" she asked it.

"What is she doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"No clue," Nya replied.

"My guess, she can talk to the chipmunk," Zane said.

We turned back to Ali.

"Guys, this chipmunk knows where Lloyd is," Ali said.

"How?" I asked.

"Lloyd helped him, so he brought Lloyd back to his nest," Ali explained. "Then he saw Lloyd get kidnapped moments later. Come on."

We ran after the little chipmunk. He bolted through the forest floor, faster than anyone I've ever seen. We arrived in a clearing, with no signs of life.

"This is where he was," Ali said to the chipmunk, who squeaked in response. "I see, thank you little chipmunk."

I watched it scurry back into the trees as fast as it came. I shrugged it off.

"Anyone see anything to help us?" Nya asked.

"Tire tracks," I said. "Going North towards….."

Everyone stared in horror. No one spoke a word. We were all too shocked to say anything.

"Torchfire Mountain."

 ** _Important Heads Up!_**

 ** _So I will hopefully update one more time fore this story before I leave on vacation. I will be gone for about two and a half weeks. I will keep typing on vacation, but I won't be able to post the chapters. Once I get back, I will most likely update a couple chapters. It will only be Elementalists and Secret Realm though since I'm planning on finishing Skybound in the next chapter of it. I will be coming home again on August 14th, which is a Sunday, and then the next day, I will be babysitting so we will see what happens. I may be able to update once or twice if I'm luck while on vacation, but from July 27 to August 14, don't plan on there being updates._**

 ** _Again, I won't leave you for too long and I will return. I hope you enjoy and please be patient with my little break from updating. Thanks you and please REVIEW!_**


	35. Chapter 35

Ali's P.O.V

We ran as fast as we could, following the tire tracks. When we came out of the forest, we saw the tracks changed directions. They turned onto a road heading to our left.

"Where are they going?" I questioned.

"According to my calculations, that road heads to downtown Ninjago City," Zane answered. "Right next to…..Ninja Park."

"Ali, are you keeping something from us?" June asked me.

"Linda was going to kill Lloyd, Kai and I for your surrender but now that she's gone, her men must be set on fulfilling her goals!" I cried.

"Hurry! We have to save then! " Nya cried.

We darted off towards Ninjago City. Then I remembered, the Honor the Ninja Ceremony was taking place today. In Ninja Park at Zane's Statue. They're going to kill them in front of all of Ninjago. We have to hurry.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke up, unsure of where I was. I looked around to see the interior of a car. Then I heard mumbling beside me. I turned to see it was Kai.

"Kai what happened?" I asked.

He mumbled. Then I realized he was gagged and couldn't talk. I tried to help him, but my arms were tied at the wrist and trapped under the seat belt. I fidgeted in the seat until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at Kai and he shook his head, telling me not to.

"But what about you?" I asked in response. "You can't talk like that."

He motioned his head forwards and I looked to see three familiar people. Liam, Matt and Aidan. They were standing outside the car looking at a map. We've been kidnapped!

"What do we do?" I asked.

Kai shrugged. He was just letting this happen. I wasn't going to do that though. Well, at least until they climbed back into the car.

"Greenie is finally wake back there," Matt grinned at me.

"It's about time," Aidan added.

"What are you doing to us?" I asked.

"Bringing down Ninjago's hope. With you two dead, they will finally lose hope," Liam cheered.

My eyes were wide open in terror. Not in front of all of Ninjago. Not today at least. I began to fidget in the seat again. Liam, sitting in the middle seats, smacked me hard in the face. I bit my lip, holding back a scream. He have a knife in his hand. Kai started throwing a fit, muffled screams towards Liam.

"Shut up!" Liam yelled at Kai,cutting his arm.

A muffled scream of pain came from Kai. He wiped the knife clear and turned to me, glaring as if to cut me again.

"Liam!" Matt shouted from the drivers seat. "Enough. We want them to suffer as the people watch them die."

We were arriving in Ninjago City. Only a few minute to plan an escape. I looked at Kai. He had gone through so much for me.

"What in the world?!" Liam cried. "I cut your cheek and now there isn't even a scar!"

I didn't feel anything dripping on my cheek. Not even pain anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Aidan asked, looking at me. "I see nothing on his face."

I was confused myself. I looked at Kai, he shrugged just as confused as everyone else.

"Just forget about it," Matt said. "They'll be dead soon."

I gulped. Someone save us. One last time.

Jay's P.O.V.

I sat at home with Dash and Zack. Nicki and Roy were on the computer while Tylor and Stan trained. No one had seen Cole in a couple of hours and no one worried about him. I just worried about Kai and Lloyd.

"Jay, you alright?" Dash asked. "You're not normally this quiet."

"I'm just worried about Kai and Lloyd, I guess," I sighed.

"Im sure they're fine," Zack told me.

"And here comes the final float of the Honor the Ninja Day Parade!" an announcer said on the TV. "And as people begin to follow the parade to Ninja Park for the Ceremony, we ask you viewers at home one question. What are thankful to the ninja for? Message us and you might be one of the luck fans who get to meet the real ninja."

"I forgot that we were suppose to attend the ceremony," I commented.

" We could still make it we hurried," Dash told me.

"I think I'll just rest," I replied.

We watched a little longer and just as I was about to turn it off, havoc rained loose in the park. People screamed and yelled fleeing the scene.

"What the heck is happening?" I cried, drawing everyone's attention.

"Look!" Dash cried pointing to five figures.

I knew them all to well. My eyes widened.

"Not today. They can't be serous!" I cried out.

Not on Honor the Ninja Day. Please don't do this.

"That's Kai and Lloyd!" Dash cried out.

"And Linda's men Liam, Matt and Aidan," Zack continued.

"We have to do something!" I exclaimed. "They're going to kill Kai and Lloyd!"

"Jay there won't be enough time," Nicki sighed. "We just have to hope someone saves them before it's too late."

I sighed. I usually am fine with waiting but when it comes to something like this, it was hard not to freak out and run into the action. I hope Nya and the others are almost there.

Coles P.O.V.

I sat alone, a block from Ninja Park where the ceremony was being held. I didn't want to see anyone at home. I just wished my father was here to celebrate this with me.

"Are you Ok?" a voice asked behind me.

"I'm not sure," I replied sadly. "My teammates may still be upset with me for making them think I was gone for good."

I felt someone sit on the bench I was on, right beside me. I didn't look at him.

"I'm sure if you just talk to them, they'll understand," he told me. "I met Zane the white ninja a while ago and he seemed forgiving."

I looked over and saw a young boy who looked like a mix of Lloyd and Zane. His hair was a bright blonde, waving down in his face. He wore a pair of pale blue jeans and a ninja shirt. His skin was pale and he had ice blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Im William," he told me.

"Cole," I replied.

"Would you like to come to the ceremony with me?" William asked.

I shrugged, "Why not. I don't have anything else to do."

I stood up, taking his hand and walking with him to the ceremony. We saw the parade as it was coming into the park from the other direction. William jumped with joy and watched with excitement as the parade went into the park. Many people gathered into the park after the parade, including us.

"What are we waiting for?" William asked, growing impatient.

"People are still coming….." I was interrupted by the screams of terrier people and them running into William and I.

"William go find your parents," I told him. "Go!"

He nodded and ran off to find his dad. Some people ran and others stood, watching as the scene unfolded in front of me. A living nightmare. I needed to save Kai and Lloyd. And fast. I sprinted for the stage, where Liam, Matt and Aidan were dragging Kai and Lloyd. I tried to get to them, but someone threw a net on top of me.

"Paul!" Matt cried.

I looked over my shoulder and there stood a man in a red hoodie and black jeans. His hair looked a lot like Kai's colour wise, but it wasn't pointed. It was straight and long like mine.

"Long time, no see," Paul smiled at them.

"Nice catch man," Matt said, then glared at me. "We can take three out at once."  
"Let's let him suffer as his friends die before him," Paul sneered. "It'll be more fun that way."  
I struggled to break free from the net as Kai and Lloyd were forced to their knees. I watched in horror as Liam pulled out a knife, aiming at Lloyd's neck. Tears were forming in Lloyd's eyes, I could tell. Then, something happened that no one saw coming. A chipmunk flew from a nearby tree and started biting Liam in the face. He stumbled backwards, startled, allowing Lloyd and Kai time to break free and attack.

"What the heck!" Liam screeched.

I kept trying to free myself, but couldn't. I then noticed an army of chipmunks charging at Liam, Matt, Aidan and Paul.

"What the heck is going on!" Aidan yelled as the chipmunks stormed the stage.

I was just as confused as him. Then I noticed something glowing in Lloyd's hair. He and Kai ran to me and released me while the chipmunks attacked.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, watching everything unfold.

"Lloyd," I said, turning to him. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" he replied, confused. "I didn't do anything."

"The decor in your hair says otherwise," I told him.

"Cole's right," Kai agreed. "The flower in your hair is glowing brightly. What did you do?"

Lloyd's eyes widened. "I think I just figured out what happening."

The police were arriving on scene now, pulling Liam, Matt, Aidan and Paul from the chipmunk army, sending them to Kryptarium. Ali, Nya, June and Zane were arriving at the scene when the police were leaving.

"Lloyd!" Ali cried, running to him for a hug.

He returned it as Nya hugged Kai tightly.

"Don't ever scare me again," Nya scolded Kai.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen," Kai chuckled.

Ali stumbled out of the corner of my eye, and all attention turned to Lloyd and Ali.

"Lloyd, where'd you get that?" Ali asked, motioning to the flower in his hair.

"The chipmunks in the forest," he replied.

Ali stepped back, shocked.

"Ali, what's wrong," I asked.

A chipmunk ran over to Lloyd, climbing his leg.

"Hey, it's you again," Lloyd chuckled.

Then things became confusing.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

The same chipmunk from the forest climbed my leg and across my arm to my hand.

"Hey, it's you again," I chuckled, smiling.

"You Ok?" it asked me.

"Yeah I…." my eyes widened.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kai asked me.

"Did anyone else hear it?" I asked them.

"It squeaked," Zane informed me.

"No, it talked!" I replied.

"Lloyd, you must have hit your head," Cole told me. "Chipmunks don't talk."  
"Lloyd, only the master of animals can understand me," the chipmunk to me.

"Lloyd, I can understand it," Ali told me. "And what it's saying is true. But how?"

"Wait, what is it saying?" Kai asked.

"It says that only the master of animals can understand it," Ali said.

"So does Lloyd have two elements then?" June asked.

"I don't know, we need to look into this more before I come to any conclusions," Ali sighed.

I nodded, looking at the chipmunk in my hand. He smiled at me and I smiled back. This is going to be a long day.

 _ **So, this is to finish off for a few weeks. I leave early tomorrow morning and won't be back for two an a half weeks. Mid-August. Again, I will be writing on the go and have more chapters to update when I get back, maybe even book two of Elementalists started. We'll see.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be patient for the next update. I will return!**_

 _ **Review!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**I'M BACK! and may I add I had a wonderful trip into the US. Yellowstone was cool. Anyways, I have upto chapter 45 of this story and a few chapters of Elementalists Book 2. I will update every half an hour or so.**_

Kai's P.O.V

After the weirdness of the chipmunks saving us and apparently one talking to Lloyd, we returned home. I sat on the couch with Nya, my little sister as she slept in my arms. The reason she wasn't with Jay is because Jay's gone to Ninjago hospital with Sensei while everyone else was gone.

I brushed the strands of Nya hair back into place as they fell back into her face. I smiled at her.

"Kai," someone whispered to me.

I looked up and saw Lloyd standing in the doorway. He motioned for me to come with him. I nodded and slowly stood up, lying Nya down on the couch. Luckily I didn't wake her in the process.

I snuck over to Lloyd and we began to walk to the training room.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Ali is wanting to figure some things out and it involves us so," Lloyd gulped as we walked past the training room.

He stopped and pushed me into another room and the door closed behind us. Ali stood at the door as she locked it.

"Ok, Kai," she smiled. It wasn't evil but more mischievous. "Did Lloyd explain anything to you?"

"I didn't want to," Lloyd replied to her.

"Ok then," she sighed. "Kai, with the element in you being fused with your sisters it could create dangerous consequences. I would just like to take it for a few hours to examine it."

"I'm sorry but you do know that your sister almost killed me doing that," I replied, defensively.

"Kai it was the venge stone that nearly killed you," Lloyd said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be watching you while she examines the element. Nothing bad will happen."

Lloyd was on my left and Ali stood to my right. I looked between them and sighed.

"Fine."

Ali smiled at me and motioned to a chair. Just a plain old chair. I sat and Lloyd looked me in the eyes.

"Im here for you," he said. "Ali knows what she's doing. Linda was just messing with things she didn't know about."

I nodded, taking deep breaths in and out. Ali looked at me.

"You ready Kai," Ali said. I nodded nervously. "You'll be fine. If anything starts happening to you, I can simply return the element."

Ali began an pattern with her hands and I watched a red a blue aura flow from me. It didn't hurt like when Linda did it. I did feel tired though. She held the element in the hands and I watched as it swirled it her hands. Lloyd was in awe.

"That's incredible. The two elements are actually fused together."

Ali nodded. "I've seen the elements so many times and never has the been one like this."

She left to examine it as Lloyd helped me up. I wobbled a little bit but Lloyd helped gain my balance. He helped me to the living room where I noticed Nya had gotten up. I wondered where she went to but I pushed the thought aside.

It was close to noon. Jay would be back with Sensei and Misako. Dash, Nicki, Roy, Zack,Tylor and Stan were still out. They aren't going to be back till this evening after dinner. Zane's most likely making lunch and Cole was somewhere. I don't know where he is actually. Lloyd sat beside me and placed an arm around me as I started shivering.

"Ali said you may feel cold," he chuckled.

I smiled at him and moved closer to him, since he was warm. Eventually,I fell asleep with him on the couch.

Nya's P.O.V.

I woke up to Jay standing over me. He smiled and moved a piece of hair from my face. I sat up and he pulled me to my feet.

"Where's Kai?" I asked.

"He went with Lloyd down the hall," Jay replied. "It seemed urgent. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. I just woke up from a nap and I am still a little woozy.

"Well what time is it?" I asked him.

"11:55," Jay replied.

He lead me out of the living room and towards the backyard. He reached and grabbed my hand as we walked. He lead me towards the pond and then sat on the sandy shore. I chuckled and pulled a wave onto his legs.

"Hey!" he cried with laughter.

He splashed me as I chuckled.

"Do you really want to challenge the master of water to a splash fight?" I asked him.

He then got me in the face, laughing hard afterwards.

"Oh you asked for it," I told him.

I was filled with determination, wearing a large grin on my face. Jay grinned back at me ready for this. I created a large wave behind me. He stumbled backwards in surprise. I released it on him as he screamed in terror. I laughed as the wave disappear revealing a soaked blue ninja. He gave me a look. It was his you want to play that way look.

"If I'm going inside soaked, so are you!" he yelled, tackling me and pulling us both underwater. We came back up and my short black hair hung in my face as we laughed. Jay moved it aside and kissed me.

He backed away and I looked into his blue eyes. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Shall we go in and dry off before lunch?" he asked.

I gave him a look and nodded, only to slip and pull us both under again. After a few more slips on the wet surface under us we made our way back inside. I then realized all my clothes except for what I'm wearing are in the wash or were on the Bounty. Those would be destroyed.

"Great," I sighed to myself.

Then someone knocked on my door. I answered it to see Jay in a fuzzy sweater and jeans. I smiled back.

"Zane said lunch will be ready in about five minutes," he told me. "Are you dressed?"

"No, not really," I sighed. "I don't have any clean clothes."

"You wanna borrow one of my sweaters?" he asked.

Knowing that even though Jay is the shortest of the boys and that he still had about half a foot on me, I agreed. He disappeared and returned moments later with a blue hoodie. I took it and slid it on over my wet clothes, still taking off my shirt.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" I heard Zane call as I opened my door up.

Jay's eyes sparkled at the thought of Zane's food. I knew he enjoyed Zanes food. Everyone did. I reached out and took Jay's hand as we walked together. What surprised me is that Lloyd nor my brother were there. Along with Ali. I shrugged it off knowing a lot has happened and they might not be hungry. And with that, we ate.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke up and it was almost two. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I looked to my right and saw Kai snuggled up to me. I remember Ali took his powers so Kai is most likely using me for warmth.

"Lloyd," Kai whispered.

"What's up?" I replied.

He looked up at me, like a little kid at his parents, and smiled. I smiled back at him. He seemed different without his powers. Less tempered.

"When will Ali return my powers?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

I was starting to worry about him. He was pale and cold again. Also very tired from the sound of his voice. He didn't seem like the Kai I knew.

"Alright," Ali said walking into the living room with a ball of red and blue energy floating in her hands. "I'm finished and I can return the elements to Kai."

I stood up and moved beside Ali. She released the energy to Kai and it formed a flame around him. It flickered as Kai smiled. Once the flames died down, Kai's face was regaining its colour. He created fire in his hands and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Good to see you smiling," Ali told him.

"It feels good to have my powers back," he replied joyfully.

I laughed along with them as Kai walked over to me.

"It's just us here,"Ali informed us. "Everyone left after lunch. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Kai replied.

I was about to suggest swimming when a knock came at the door.

"Who's that?" Ali wondered.

She walked to the door, Kai and I followed her. Ali opened it to reveal a cute, young girl with wavy, blonde hair and a loose flowing, pine green sun dress. She smiled brightly at Ali.

"Is Mr. Wu Garmadon home?" she asked.

"No but he should be back shortly from collecting his tea," Ali answered. "Would you like to come in and wait?"

"That would be delightful," she replied politely.

Ali stepped aside allowing the girl to some in. Kai and I lead her to the living room and she sat on the couch. Something about her seemed familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So what's your name?" Kai asked.

"Lillian, but you can call me Lily," she smiled.

I looked at Lily closer, trying to figure out why she felt familiar. Her wavy blonde hair fell loosely down her back with some strands falling over her shoulders. Her pine green dress had long sleeves that hung from her arm with red tassels hanging on the ends. They almost looked like berries. The sleeves had a lighter green vine pattern flowing down them, coming from around her neck in swirls. They dress was tighter around her waist and chest, with acorns and little leaves along the waist. Then it fell loose again as it fell to her knees with more red tassels around the bottom. Her shoes were the same pine green as the dress, flats with pinecone and berries in a bundle on the toes. She had a little satchel attached to her waist, which was a Maroon colour. But her eyes were what caught me off guard. A bright emerald green.

"Lillian," Ali repeated, snapping me from my thoughts. "What's your last name?"

"I don't know actually," Lily sighed.

"Don't know!" I repeated in shock.

"Yeah, Wu was my guardian most of my life," she explained. "I trained with Morro, the master of wind for a few months. Then he left and it was just the two of us. He trained me to control my element for many years. Then said that the rest I must discover myself and set me off on a journey of my own."

I shivered at the mention of Morro. I never wanted to hear him again. Ali and Lily looked at me.

"Bad memories of Morro," Kai told them. "Probably scared Lloyd for life."

"Right," Ali agreed.

"So, you are the ninja, I presume," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm Kai, the red ninja. That Lloyd the green ninja and Ali the Elemental Princess and the purple Ninja," Kai introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," Lily smiled.

I smiled and nodded. That's when Kai thought something was up. It's because he said that he and I needed to step out for a minute.

"We'll be right back," he told them

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen, which was across the hall.

"Whats up with you Lloyd?" Kai asked me in a serious tone.

"I feel like I know her," I explained. "She seems so familiar to me. I just can't figure out why."

I sighed and placed my hands on the island. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Maybe Sensei will know when…" Kai started.

"We're back!" Sensei called from the door.

I saw Jay, Nya and Zane walk in carrying groceries in their arms. They placed them on the counter as Sensei started some tea. Cole was still nowhere to be seen though.

"Where's Cole?" I asked.

"Visiting this kid he met," Jay answered. "He said he'll be back before dinner."

Then Ali and Lily walked into the kitchen together. Sensei turned and saw her, smiling.

"Lily, my pupil, it's been awhile since I've seen you," Sensei greeted her.

"Indeed Sensei," Lily replied, giving him a little curtsy.

"Students, this is Lily, the master of nature," Sensei introducer her.

Ali and I made eye contact, shocked. Is there some sort of relationship between us.

"Sensei," Lily added. "I have returned for some help. I seemed to have unlocked a small portion of another element that one of your current ninja use."

"Who and which element?" Sensei questioned.

We stared in awe as she performed the new element. I was the most in shock. It couldn't be. Everyone turned to me and I passed out on the floor.


	37. Chapter 37

Kai's P.O.V.

Lily was using Lloyd's powers. In front of us. I then heard a thump from beside me, which I learned was Lloyd passing out.

"I think he needs help," I sighed. "He's doing that a lot."

Nya gave him a little splash and he flew up. He looked around frantically as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was panicked, I felt it. His eyes were glued on Lily.

"Lily," Zane started, "do you know anything about you family."

"Not really," she sighed. "I never met my father, I'm said to have a younger brother and I hardly know my mother."

Misako then walked in and she dropped everything at the sight of Lily. Lily turned and was just as shocked as Misako.

"Lily!" Misako cried.

"Mom!" Lily cried.

Then Lloyd passed out again.

"This kid has to be breaking a record for passing out," I sighed. "Let's get him to bed."

Zane helped me carry Lloyd to his room. We laid him on his bed and slipped away. I hope he is Ok.

Zane and I returned the the living room where everyone was seated. I sat beside Nya, who smiled at me. Jay was on her other side with Zane now seated beside him. Wu, Misako and Lily gathered on the other couch.

"So, is Lily Lloyd's sister?" I asked.

"Yes," Misako replied. "By quite a few years."

"I'm 28 now," she smiled at me.

Then her satchel started moving. She opened it and a small bird flew out. It circled the room, cheerfully chirping.

"Rose," Lily called the little cardinal.

It landed on her shoulder and chirped at her. Lily chuckled.

"No, maybe later, he's asleep," she told the bird.

"Wait, you understand it!" Jay cried out.

"It's my element, I can talk with animals," she explained.

Then the little chipmunk, the one that Lloyd brought home, scurried in. Lloyd was hot on it's heels. He was laughing as it ran up his leg and rested on his shoulder, squeaking away.

"Who is this," Lily asked him.

"Cindy," Lloyd said. "She woke me up and wanted me to chase her. Now we're here."

"It seems you share elements like Kai and Nya," Sensei said. "But only fragments of one element are in you."

Lloyd and Lily looked at each other. Lloyd was being shy around her. Did he not trust her? I'm starting to think that.

"This is Rose," Lily introduce us to her pet.

Nya whispered and Rose flew over to her. She landed on Nya's finger, chirping softly. Nya smiled.

"Mother was always good with wildlife," Nya said. "And you are a cutie."

Rose nuzzled against Nya's cheek happily.

"It seems like Rose is fond of you," Lily chuckled.

My sister made a ball of water in her hand and allowed Rose to drink from it. Lily watched in amusement.

"She's not normally this friendly," Lily sighed. "It's good to know she trust you."

Lloyd smiled as Cindy ran down his arm and jumped onto Lily's lap. She looked up at her, then curled into a ball.

"Cute," Nya cooed.

I heard Jay snicker. I couldn't help but smile.

Rose flew from Nya when Lloyd stopped and circled him joyfully. Lloyd smiled as it fluttered around him.

"Yeah, that's me," he said to it.

"This is confusing," I commented

Zane and Jay nodded in agreement. I stood up and walk out of the room. I needed to clear my head. I walked outside and sat on the sand.

"Who is this Lily girl?" I wondered out loud.

Then a sharp pain entered my head, causing me to hold it. I blacked out on the beach

"Kai," a voice said.

"Oh please tell me I'm not back there," I said to him.

"No, I am talking to you in a dream," Garmadon smiled at me. "It's important. Lily isn't the nice girl she appears to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sure she's Lloyd sister, but," he hesitated, "she's evil. Don't trust her. Make it doesn't look like it so she doesn't get suspicious about it."

"Why aren't you telling Lloyd this?" I asked.

"Lily is trying to get on everyone's good side so she can take you down. Lloyd already trusts her enough not to believe me."

I nodded, remembering how Lloyd acted after he came back into the living room. I looked at Garmadon.

"I'll make sure no one gets hurt," I told him.

He was starting to fade away.

"Good. Protect my son, Kai," Garmadon said as I returned home.

 _Protect my son._ His words ran through my head. I slowly rose to my feet and just watched the waterfall tumble down the many rocks. It soothed me. I turned to go back inside and guess wio stood behind me. Lily.

"This is where you went, master of fire," she simply said.

"Yeah," I replied, acting like Garmadon said to.

She smiled at me. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Maybe later, I have training shortly and Sensei would kill me if I missed it," I said.

"It'll only take a few minutes," she said.

 _She wants to take you all down_ Garmadon words echoed in my head. _You can't trust her._

"How about after training?" I suggested.

She was clearly become eritated. I tried to stall until someone else came for me. Unfortunately, she gave up on the nice way of doing it. She grabbed my arm and flung me into a tree. I moaned as I hit the ground. She stood over me, frowning.

"Who told you?" she demanded.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Not to trust me, that I'm evil," she said.

"Your evil!" I shouted, trying to be surprised.

She shook her head. She knows this was an act. She knew I was faking.

"Lloyd is my brother and I'm bringing him to my home! Your not stopping me! And with you out of the way, no one will stop me from taking him and breaking up the ninja!"

She pulled me up and tied a rope around me. I tried to burn it, but it wouldn't ignite.

"Your coming with me, whether you like it or not," she said.

She taped my mouth and slung me over her shoulder. Rose flew over and landed on me. She pecked my cheek, mocking me. I watched the Tea shop disappear as Lily carried me over the backyard walls and running through the forest. I fidgeted and fought for freedom, but nothing would happen.

She carried me over her shoulder while walking through the forest. We steered off the path and walked about ten minutes to the right of the path to a cave. I gulped.

"Mr. Fuzzy, I brought you a new toy!" Lily called in the cave.

I saw a silloette of a large creature. Then it came into my view. It was a large bear.

"Make this one stay here," she told it.

The bear growled at me. Lily untied the ropes and pulled off the tape. She pushed me towards it. I stumbled and it grabbed me.

"Have fun Kai," Lily chuckled. "Time to take my brother to my realm."

She walked away, as I struggled against this bear which was three times the size of me. It brought me back into the cave. I couldn't escape. I looked around for an escape route, but the cave only had one exit, and the bear was blocking it.

Someone help me!

Lloyd's P.O.V

We stood outside the tea farm, our house, waiting for Kai to start our training session. He was starting to worry me. The others walked out, and I counted heads. Kai still wasn't there.

"Where's Kai?" I asked. "He knows Sensei will kill him if he misses training."

"I don't know, when was he seen last?" Cole asked, standing beside me.

"When Lily came, he walked out and never came back," Jay answered.

"Where is Lily?" Nya asked.

"Who said my name?" a voice said behind them.

"Lily, have you seen Kai?" I asked.

She thought for a minute, "Not since he left the room. Why?"

"Is everyone ready for training?" Sensei said, cheerfully. He scanned the ninja, then became confused. "Where is Kai?"

"That's what everyone is asking, uncle," I said.

"It seems like he may have wandered off again, maybe to meditate by the lake," Zane suggested.

"Lloyd, Zane, Lily, you three go look around in the forest for Kai, the rest of us will search around here," Sensei told us.

We nodded and started to the boarder of the backyard. Once on the other side of the walls, Zane started scanning for Kai.

"It sense many people, but not Kai," he sighed.

"How about we split up?" Lily suggested.

"It don't see why not?" Zane replied.

"Fine, but listen incase anyone cries for help," I said.

Zane nodded and split off to the right of the trail. I watched as Lily went straight and then I went deeper into the woods on my left. I used my sense for any clue to Kai's location. I wasn't having any luck though.

Then I heard a stick snap behind me.

"Kai, is that you?" I asked.

Lily's head poke around the corner, and smiled at me.

"Lily, aren't you scouting out the lake?" I asked.

She slowly approached me. She was starting to scare me. I was backed up against a tree, she stood in front of me.

"Lily, what are you….." I starting asking.

She stopped me by placing a hand over my mouth. Her happy smile turned into an evil grin.

"Mother and father left me alone, only caring about you," she said. "I ended up trapped in another realm. Now, it's you who'll be trapped. Hunted by the government, for experiments and disection. All because of your powers."

I struggled against her, terrified. She was evil. My own sister was evil.

"With you and Kai gone, no one will stop me!" she laughed. "I was working with Linda this whole time, hidden from sight. You never knew. Now I will finish what she started."

I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't.

"Bye Lloyd," she said.

A portal opened at the snap of her. She pushed me through and it closed behind me. I realised where I was. Back in Jayville, on the street that the road fair was on, but it's over now. Except this time, no one knew. I had no way of telling anyone at home, or getting back to them.

"I guess I should look for Lola, Penny and Alexis," I sighed, starting towards their home. "Hopefully they can help me."


	38. Chapter 38

Zane's P.O.V.

After Lily, Lloyd and I split up, my scanners started picking up Kai. And he was in trouble. I sprinted towards his location, eventually hearing cries for help.

"Kai! Where are you?!" I yelled out.

He continued screaming and calling for help. I eventually found that the source was from a cave. Kai was trapped in a corner, with a large mother bear between him and me.

"Kai!" I cried out.

"Zane!" he replied, frightened. I could tell he wanted to get away from this bear. "It's gonna eat me! Do something!"

"She's not going to eat you!" I yelled to him. "She think you are her cub!"

Kai's eyes widened in horror as he avoided a paw.

"Just get me out of here!" he screamed.

I looked at the bear. I could freeze it and run with Kai. Or I could try talking to it.

"Just freeze it already!" Kai yelled.

I shook my head and shot ice at it. It had a claw inches from Kai's torso. His eyes were glued shut.

"Kai, this won't last long," I called to him. He ran to me.

"Let's get out of here then," he said.

We ran as fast as we could, getting away from the bears den before she thawed. Kai and I jumped the wall and landed, panting in the backyard. Everyone ran over to us.

"Are you guys Ok?" Jay asked.

"What happened?" Nya asked her brother.

"And where are Lily and Lloyd?" Sensei asked.

Kai's eyes went wide. Something is wrong.

"I found him trapped in a bears den," I explained.

"Lloyd's alone with Lily?!" Kai cried out.

"Yeah," Cole said.

"We have to find them!" he cried in a panicky voice.

"Kai's here," Lily said, jumping over the wall.

"You stay away from me you rotten, evil, back stabbing, villain!" Kai yelled, backing away.

"Where's Lloyd?" I asked her.

Nay and Jay help Kai up and kept him with us. They didn't want to have to hunt for him again.

"I don't know," she replied.

"You trapped him in another realm! Right after you left me with that bear to be eaten alive!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, calm down," Nya tried to sooth him.

"She's evil, working with Linda!" he yelled.

"He's clearly insane," Lily said. "I would never harm my little brother."

Kai glared at her. He broke free of Nya and Jay's grasp and attacked her. Everyone was in shock at his actions.

"Kai! Enough of this! " Sensei shouted at him. "Go inside until you've calmed down!"

"But Sensei," Kai started.

"NOW!" he demanded.

Kai stormed inside, angry.

"Should I go and talk with him," Nya asked.

"Allow him to calm himself," Sensei replied. "Are you alright Lily?"

Lily nodded.

"Kai must be imagining things," Cole commented.

"Actually," Lily grinned.

She snapped her fingers and all of us ninja, including Sensei, were trapped in bubbles.

"Everything he said was true. I am working with Linda. She started it, and now I will finish it."

"Kai was right," Nya said. "How could we not see it."

Then, she teleported us away to her base.

Kai's P.O.V

I laid on my bed, lost and confused. Was I going insane? Is there something wrong with me? I sat there for what felt like hours, just staring at the roof.

"Kai, is everything alright?" someone asked.

"I don't know, Ali," I replied. "No one believed me when I told them Lily was evil."

"They believe you now," she said. "She's captured them. But Lloyd's still missing."

Then I thought back to what Lily said.

" _Have fun Kai," she said. "Time to take my brother to my realm."_

I then realized where Lloyd is. I looked to Ali.

"Lloyd's trapped in another Realm."

William's P.O.V.

I was visiting uncle Borg today. He was showing me around Borg Industries. I was so excited.

"And this is the realm crystal," he said, pointing to a shiny blue gem.

I reached out to touch it, but he pushed my hands away, telling me not to touch it. I sighed.

"But it looks so cool Uncle," I protested.

"It may look cool, but it's also dangerous," he told me.

He turned and started towards the next thing. Being a kid, curiosity got the best of me. I picked it up and looked at it.

"William! No!" Uncle yelled at me.

Then a portal appeared and sucked me into it. I dropped the crystal, screaming as I fell.

I landed in someone's backyard. I didn't know where or if they were nice people. I curled up in a ball until I saw a familiar face look out the door.

"William Borg?" he said. "How are you here,"

"I didn't listen to my uncle," I sighed.

"Who is it Lloyd?" a girl call from inside

He looked at me. Then gave me a hand up. He walked me inside where I met three girls.

"Guys, this is William Borg, Cyrus' nephew," Lloyd told them. "William, these girls are Lola, Penny and Alexis. They're really nice."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Lola said.

I hid behind Lloyd. He chuckled and started to talk with them again

I just want to go back home.


	39. Chapter 39

Zane's P.O.V

I meditated as Cole, Jay and Nya banged on the glass of the compartments Lily trapped us in. Sensei was to my left, doing the same thing.

"How are you two so calm!" Cole yelled at Sensei and me. "We're being held captive."

"But Kai is still out there, along with Ali," I stated. "They'll come for us. I know it."

"Have faith in your team," Sensei added.

Jay huffed and sank to the floor. He must be tired. Finally.

"How are my little ninja friends doing?" Lily said, walking into the room.

"What do you think!" Cole burst out.

She laughed. "I'm sorry Uncle, but you aren't of use to me. I'm sending you to the dungeon. Have fun."

Sensei floor opened as he fell, disappearing completely from my sight.

"Is he alive down there?" Jay asked.

"COTTON CANDY!" everyone heard Sensei yell.

"That's not for you!" someone else yelled.

Lily shook her head and pushed another button. It was just the four of us left. I looked to see Nya in fear. Jay wanted to comfort her but couldn't. Lily looked at us, especially at me.

"As for you four," she grinned. "So you don't escape as I collect your beloved fire ninja and elemental princess, I'll freeze you in your chambers."

I felt a gel like substance at me feet. I looked down and saw a blue watery gel slowly filling the chamber.

"Zane!" Cole yelled.

She was starting with me and it was going fast. I quickly scanned the liquid and knew that it wouldn't kill us. Only put us to sleep.

"I'm not ready to die," Nya cried out.

"I'm won't let her hurt you, Nya," Jay said.

"You can't do this!" Cole yelled.

"Guys, listen to me," I said. "Its not going to hurt you." I looked down and it was at my waist. "It's a special material that will knock us out and hold us in one place. We'll be fine."

"Your right, Zane," Lily smiled.

"Zane," Cole started.

"I'm fine, keep yourselves calm," I said as it reached my shoulders. "No one is going to die."

That was the last thing I said as the gel covered my mouth. I felt tired and it waved over my head. My feet lifted of the ground as it made me float. I kept calm and fell into a deep sleep.

Jay's P.O.V

Zane floated in his chamber, asleep. He was right. It didn't kill. Lily hit a button and Zane's chamber went still. It was frozen solid.

"Onto Cole," Lily smirked.

Cole panicked as his chamber started to fill. I was last in our line, so I knew Nya was after Cole.

"Keep calm Cole," I repeated Zane.

Cole looked at me. He took a deep breath. The chamber walls were made a super strong material that nothing could break. He couldn't escape this. He looked at Zane, floating in his chamber peacefully. He turned to us and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine," he stated. "It actually tickles a bit."

Nya looked at him and watched as it reached his head and he started to float like Zane. Moments later, he was asleep like Zane.

"Nya, everything will be fine," I told her.

"Oh Jay," she whispered loud enough I heard her.

She looked at her feet and I saw it coming up her legs. She was the shortest of us and it was quickly climbing her.

"Stay strong," I told her.

She looked at me one last time. It was a ready reaching her shoulders. She smiled at me one last time as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I looked at everyone.

"Well Jay," Lily said to me. "What do you think?"

"I think your insane," I told her.

She frowned. I glared at her and felt the liquid start at my feet.

"Can I ask one thing before you freeze me?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"What did you do with Lloyd?" I asked her.

"He's back to where this all started," she replied.

I thought about that. Back to where this all started. It started with Lloyd and Ali going to the Secret Realm! Lloyd is trapped there!

A wave of tiredness swept over me. I felt the ground below me disappear. I was floating. And that was the last thing before I fell asleep.

Kai's P.O.V

Ali and I entered Borg Industries to seek help from Borg to get Lloyd back. We entered his office on the 100th floor and he seemed panicked.

"Cyrus, is something wrong?" Ali asked.

"My nephew just changed realms by touching the realm crystal. I can't find him anywhere," Cyrus said.

"You've scanned all the realms," I said.

"Yes, and he's nowhere," Cyrus replied.

"Maybe he's with Lloyd," Ali suggested.

"Lloyd is trapped in the Secret Realm and if you can't find you nephew, they might be together," I said.

"If I can see the realm crystal, I can get them back," Ali told Cyrus.

"Please do, his father will be here soon," Cyrus said.

Ali nodded and she picked up the realm crystal. She looked at me.

"Kai, I have to stay here to keep the portal open so you can get back through," Ali explained. "You get through and it'll close behind you. Once you have everyone, tell me and I'll open it back up."

"Got it," I said.

I quickly checked my communicator, to see it had a full charge. I nodded at her and she used her powers with the realm crystal and opened a portal to the secret realm. I stepped in and found myself in another world.

"Ok, where to now?" I wondered aloud.

I started up the street, looking for any signs of Lloyd. When I got to a park, I saw someone who looked like Lloyd, pushing a smaller kid on a swing. I walked towards them, only for three girls to tackle me to the ground.

"We've got him!" one shouted.

The man turned around and we saw it was Lloyd. The kid he's pushing must be Cyrus' nephew. He ran to me, leaving the kid on the swing.

"Get off him!" Lloyd yelled.

The girls holding me down released me and Lloyd helped me up. He hugged me tightly, then looked at me.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Lily kidnapped me, that's why I disappeared," I explained. The girls listened in. "Zane found me and when I told them she was evil, no one listened. Sensei told me to go and calm down, and then she took them. Ali got me and we escaped before she came back and….."

My watch started flickering like crazy. The Ali appeared, huffing and puffing. She was fighting.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Im can't open it. Your on your own!"

Her communicator flew onto the ground and we saw Ali being dragged away by Lily. Cyrus was nowhere.

"Ali," Lloyd whispered, sorrow filled his voice.

I place a arm on his shoulder. I tried to comfort him.

"We will get everyone back, I promise," I told him.

"We'll help," one girl said.

"Yeah, Ali's our friend too," the second added with the third nodding in agreement.

"But how do we get back?" Lloyd asked.

I looked at him, then at the other girls. The realm crystal was in Ninjago, possibly with Lily now. Ali is the only on that can travel and Lily has her. There has to be a way.

"Maybe the government could help?" the first said.

"Are you insane?!" the third yelled.

"If we take Kai and Lloyd to the government and say that we need help getting them home, they'll lock them up and experiment on them," the second continued.

Lloyd and I gulped.

"But if we break in, we won't need any excuse," the first grinned.

"She's evil," Lloyd whispered to me.

I nodded.

"I don't know what goes on in her head," the first said.

"So, you're the red ninja," one said. "I'm Lola, that Alexis and Penny."

Each waved when Lola said their name.

"It's nice to meat you," I replied. "But if we're going to be sneaking around, you better learn so ninja techniques."

I looked at Lloyd and he nodded, seeing where I was going.

"You ready to become ninja?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the girls celebrated.

Lloyd walked towards them as William ran over to us from the swings and followed them. That's when I noticed Lloyd seemed shorter than normal. I ran to catch up.

"Lloyd, is there something your not telling me?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess your seeing I'm shorter," he sighed. "The tea that turned me old stops working here. I became my true age, which would be about 13."

I looked at him, shocked. He was younger. The girls shrugged and continued walking. William was growing tired, I could tell because he was dragging behind. I walked back and picked him up. He laughed.

"Come on, sleepy head," I chuckled.

He smiled at me, then rested his head on my shoulder. I carried him the rest of the way.

"This is our house," Lola said.

I saw a pale blue, two story house with nice flowerbeds in the front. A fence surrounded it.

"Come on, let's get the sleepy head to bed, both of them," Penny chuckled.

I frowned. Then I noticed Lloyd yawning and growing tired. He walked inside with Penny. Lola and Alexis lead me inside and to a guestroom with two beds. I laid William on one and then walked out to find Lloyd.

"Hey, you not tired?" Penny asked.

She was about to head upstairs when she saw me.

"A little, I was just wanting to talk with Lloyd for a few minutes," I explained.

"Lola said he passed out on his bed," Penny said. "Everyone is exhausted. Get some sleep."

She gave me one last smiled and headed upstairs. I turned and walked back into the bedroom. William was still sound asleep. I smiled at him, then walked to what I think is the living room. I plopped onto the couch and looked at my communicator.

"Maybe someone is there," I whispered to myself.

I decided I would call and see. I hope someone is there.

Ali's P.O.V

Lily had dragged me back to her base. I tried to escape, but I never could. We entered a room and what I saw was horrifying.

"What did you do to them?!" I cried out.

I saw four chambers, each holding a ninja, floating in what seemed like a deep sleep.

"The others are only asleep," Lily said.

She pushed into a chamber beside Zane. It locked behind me and Lily grinned.

"How could you do this?" I yelled. "You're leaving your own brother to die!"

She shook her head.

"Once I get Kai, he'll join you and the other pathetic ninja, as I marry Kai, turn him and use him," she said.

My eyes were wide with horror. She couldn't.

"Your sister may be gone, but her progress won't be ignored?" Lily cackled. "She wanted Lloyd though. I was always after Kai. But with Ninjago thinking you and Lloyd are gone, I will rule Ninjago City. Rules say a sibling can take over of the Royalty if the original disappear."

I looked down at my feet and saw that while she was talking, the chamber had been filling with a gel.

"Now, you are gone, and once I have Lloyd and Kai, nothing will stop me!"

Her evil laughter was the last thing I heard as the gel covered my head, I began to float and fall asleep


	40. Chapter 40

Kai's P.O.V.

Ali's gone, Sensei gone, the team is gone and I can't get anyone else to answer. Not even Skylor.

I sighed and fell back onto the couch. This was so hard. I really should be sleeping, but I also need to find a way home before Lily hurts anyone.

"Kai?" someone whispered.

I looked up and saw William standing in the doorway.

"What's up little buddy?" I replied, quietly walking over to him.

"I want to go home," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

Man I wish Nya were here. She's better with kids than I am.

"I want to go home too," I sighed. "But there isn't a way yet. I promise I'll get you back to your parents. Back to Ninjago."

"Can you come and lie with me?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

I walked him back to bed and helped him settle down. He snuggled under the blankets and looked up, waiting for me. I climbed in the bed beside him and he cuddled closer to me.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"How you met the other ninja?" he replied. "You couldn't have known everyone your whole life."

I chuckled. He's a big fan of us. So I told him how I met everyone. Then we fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning, Lola woke me up. I blushed when I found I had fallen asleep with William.**

"He couldn't sleep," Lola whispered as I quietly slipped out of his bed.

"Neither could I," I said sheepishly.

We slipped out of the room and I saw Alexis typing away on the computer. I cocked my head and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She turned off the monitor and spun to face me.

"Nothing," she blurted out.

"Your were typing something," I said.

"It was nothing, just homework," she said.

"Schools out though," I said. "It's July now. What don't you want me to see?"

"I its nothing," she insisted.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I'm going through her Brower history later. I entered the kitchen and saw Lloyd was outside with Penny. She was flipping and doing hand to hand combat with Lloyd.

"He's starting with her," Lola sighed. "I'm jealous of her."

"I'm can train you, seeing Alexis is doing something else she doesn't want anyone to see," I told her.

Her face lit up with excitement. I knew she wanted to so a smiled and opened the door outside. She walked out with me and we went around the side of the house.

"Ok, what would you like to start with?" I asked.

"This!" she laughed.

She kicked at me, I dodged but she came back around and pinched me in the head. yelped as I fell. I held my head and looked at her. Lloyd and Penny came running.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"She got lucky," I said, getting up.

"I kicked your butt," she tried to make Lloyd believe.

"Kai was the only one who could beat me. Bring it and we'll see about that," Lloyd grinned.

Lola frowned and took a fighting stance. Lloyd chuckled as her footing was off. Lloyd went to land a blow and she spun around and nearly missed his head. Her foot would have made contact if he didn't duck. She tried to land more blows as Lloyd dodged and blocked them. She threw a punch and Lloyd blocked it, only for her to sweep kick him off his feet. He landed a couple feet away, then spring up and charged at her. She ducked under a punch, then jumped a sweep kick. She grabbed Lloyd's shoulders and flipped over him, pulling him over and throwing him hard onto the ground. He groaned in pain.

"She wins," he muttered.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I took a special class for self defence when I was little," she said. "My brother was younger and he was hurt after school. He and I were signed up for self defence classes after the incident so if it happened again, he could protect himself."

"Neat," Penny said.

"Except after a year, the place burnt to the ground and he never rebuilt," Lola sighed. "He wasn't actually seen after that."

Lloyd placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your still pretty good at it." She smiled at the complement, but Lloyd added, "I wasn't trying my hardest though. If I did, I doubt there would be a house here."

I laughed with Penny as he bragged. Then Alexis called from the back door.

"Guys! Come see this!"

We ran inside and I saw Lloyd and I on the news.

"These two are dangerous and can kill people. They have abnormal powers and aren't human," a police officer said. "If you know where they are, call 911 immediately."

"You're not that dangerous," Lola sighed.

"But they know we're different and have powers," Lloyd said.

"Its best you stay inside and away from the windows so no one sees you," Alexis sighed.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch, "It's always either fangirls or police after us it seems."

Lloyd nodded and sat beside me.

"If the police do come to check the house though, you better hide. I have a secret compartment in my room behind my bed," Penny said. "Use that and stay quiet."

We nodded and William walked out of the bedroom. We sat in silence for a minute then a knock came at the door.

"Hide," Lola whispered.

"Come on William," Lloyd said, taking the kid with us as we ran upstairs behind Penny.

She moved her bed aside and opened the secret door. We climbed inside, hearing police shouts to let them in. William clingged to Lloyd tightly, terrified. I hope we aren't found.

Lola's P.O.V.

Penny lead the ninja upstairs to hide while Alexis and I stood and watched.

"Police! Open up!" someone yelled form outside.

"Let's hope Penny has them hidden," I whispered to Alexis.

We walked and opened the door.

"Hello Officer," I said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"We've been I'm formed that there are two wanted people in your house," he said.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Two cartoon characters known as Kai and Lloyd," he said.

"I don't recall anyone by that name," I said.

"Who's at the door?" Penny asked, acting as of she didn't know.

"Where were you?" the man asked.

"Upstairs cleaning our guest room, we just had my sister sleep here on her way to a concert out west." Penny replied.

"Well, we have permission to search the house and question you," the police officer said.

Four more came in and started messing up the house.

"Just realize if you break anything, your replacing it," I said.

"We'll be careful, " he said. "Take a seat."

We sat on the couch together as he stood in front of us.

"Where were you this morning around 9?" he asked.

"At the park," Penny answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"We were watching my cousin," Alexis said.

"Where is he now?"

"It was only for a couple hours," she said. "He left before lunch."

"And your sister," he looked at Penny.

"Rachel lives in Toronto, Canada," Penny said. "She was traveling to meet some friends in New York and her hotel room was booked for the wrong day. We decided to let her crash here."

"Everything makes sense, except the fact that Mrs. Jenny Derrick said she saw you with the green ninja at the park," he stared us down.

"From the cartoon, Ninjago," I said.

"You've heard of it," the police officer narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, my cousins love the show," Alexis said. "We were watching it earlier."

"I remember that Benny had his hair done up like Lloyd's," I chuckled.

"And my brother sure likes Kai, when he has hair gel in," I chuckled.

"Everything seems to be making sense. I guess Mrs. Derrick might have just jumped to conclusions," the officer said.

"Sir, we found them upstairs in one of the girls bedrooms," an officer said.

He walked down the stairs with Kai handcuffed.

"Where are the others?" the leader asked.

"Kid and greenie escaped ou the window, the others are hunting them," the man holding Kai said.

"You three are under arrest," the officer said, looking at us.

"Run!" Kai yelled.

We sprung up and ran for the door. He grabbed my arm but I fought back and freed myself. We sprinted down the street and never looked back. We got out of town and dove into the long grass in the ditches. We heard sirens blaring loudly as they flew past us. Never did we move.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Finding Lloyd and William," Alexis said.

"Already done," a voice said. We looked to our left and saw Lloyd was in the grass too. William lauded in a bundle next to him.

"Kai got caught," Penny said.

"He's strong," Lloyd said. "We can worry about him later. There's a forest about a quarter mile from here, we can shelter there."

"And there a cornfield between us and it," William added.

"Sweet, cover all the way," I celebrated.

"Not so loud," Lloyd whispered.

He poked out a little bit and looked around.

"Clear, into the field," he said.

We ran into the field and ran through it towards the forest. We followed Lloyd to where the forest was. Once we reached the edge, we ducked down.

"It's about ten feet into the forest," Lloyd said. "Be careful crossing. Once we're there, we are in the clear."

He looked out, grabbed William and ran for it. He dove into a bush and peeked out at us.

"Who's next?" Alexis asked.

"I'll go," Penny said.

She looked out and sprinted, diving in with Lloyd. She was OK as I prepared to run. Alexis beat me to it though. She sprinted out in front of me and ducked in the bush. I looked, about to run when something shocked me. I fell forward, unable to move. I saw the panicked in Lloyd's eyes as he sprung up and got everyone moving deeper into the forest. They were unseen as an officer lifted me up and carried me away.

"You are under arrest," he said. "Your friend Kai is waiting in custody for the others. Your going to join him."

I gulped as he put me in the back seat and buckled me in.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"Serum that's stunned you," he replied. "It'll end soon."

The ride was silent. I stared ou the window as houses and stores flew by. U was terrified. Then we slowed and came to a stop in front of the Police Station. He pulled me out and carried me inside.

"We've got another one," he said as we entered.

"Put her with the red ninja," another said. "If we don't get the others, their still going out. Truck comes tomorrow at noon."

I gulped as we walked into a hallway full of door. I read a sign as he opened the door. _Holding chamber._ He opened it and tossed me in. I managed to stand up as the door locked shut.

"Lola," a voice said. "I'm sorry we got you and your friends mixed into this."

I turned and saw him sitting on a bed.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. "Just know that I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

I smiled at him. I hope we get out of this alive and can rescue his team before it's too late.


	41. Chapter 41

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We ran until we came across a cabin in the forest. We weren't sure if it was safe, but what choice did we have. I was about to go up to it when Alexis screamed.

We spun around and Lily was holding her.

"Lloyd, it's nice to see you," she grinned.

"Let her go," I demanded.

"Or what?" she smirked.

There was silence as I glared at her.

"Lily, why did you come here, you wanted me to suffer," I said.

"I came to bring you and Kai home," she grinned.

"Kai's captured by the police," I told her.

She shook her head. Then snapped her fingers surrounding us with dust. The Kai and Lola appeared.

"No one remembers a thing about you being wanted," Lily explained. "You girls can return home now." Then Lily snapped her fingers and Lola, Penny and Alexis were gone. "You can go back to your uncle, little William. Here you go." She opened a portal and without hesitation, he ran through. Then the portal altered. It changed colours and Lily looked at me.

"Let's go you two," she ordered.

I glared at her as Kai backed away from her.

"Now or I'll kill your team," she threatened.

The portal widened and I saw everyone, trapped in chambers, asleep.

"Nya!" Kai cried.

"Let's go," she said.

With no second thoughts, we were pushed in. I stumbled, but Kai caught me. Lily walked behind us and we stared in horror at our frozen team. I walked towards Ali. She seemed so peaceful.

"What did you do to them?" Kai demanded answers.

"Knocked them out, then froze them," Lily replied.

I spun around as I heard muffled cries. Lily had gagged Kai and tied him to a chair. He couldn't move. He looked at me, concerned.

"What's going on," I said as she approached me.

She grabbed my arm and tossed me into the chamber beside Ali. I spun around as it locked shut. I banged on the glass, trying to break free.

"You seem so curious with what happened to your team, so why don't you joined them while I take over you red friends mind and rule Ninjago," she grinned.

Kai made many muffled cried, terrified. Then I felt something at my feet. She was freezing me solid. I looked at Kai, who watched in horror.

"Kai!" I cried to him.

"See Kai," Lily laughed. "Lloyd doesn't know what to do. He's all alone. Trapped. No one who can save him this time."

Kai looked at me, sorrow in his eyes. Then he looked away. I was trapped, the gel surrounding me was almost at my shoulders.

"Kai, stay strong," I said.

I felt my feet lift off the ground as the chamber filled. Then it became cold as I fell into a deep sleep.

Kai's P.O.V

Lloyd was frozen right in front of eyes. Everyone was gone. I tears started forming. The sight of Lloyd being frozen. The fear in his eyes. And my sister being here too didn't help.

"Kai, oh my sweet Kai," Lily smiled at me.

She pulled the gag off. "What do you want with me?" I spat.

"Rules of royalty says when the true royalty if missing or found dead, a sibling takes over," she smiled at me. Then she started walking around the room. "Lloyd being my brother, I can now rule."

"He's right there, not missing nor dead!"

"But no one else knows that," she smirked. "And to rule, I needed a prince, someone to stand by my side."

"Do you think I'm going to do that?"

She frowned at me. "No, but Linda managed to alter your memories. It was easy for her, but I did most of it. Now I can erase your memory completely, making you mine."

My eyes were wide with horror. "No, you can't do this!"

"I can and I will."

I suddenly felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw a claw, with a harness, hanging from the ceiling. The harness had buckled itself to me. Lily undid the straps holding me and stood me up. Then it pulled on me.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I felt my feet leave the floor. "What's happening?"

"I'm taking you to erase your memory," Lily said. "This is going to carry you there so you can't escape."

I kicked and tried to get down, but nothing worked. I didn't give up though. I continued to fight, squirm and fidget, trying to escape. Then I felt myself drop about five feet. I froze.

"Come now," Lily said calmly.

She undid the harness and I fell onto my feet. Before I could make a move, she grabbed my wrists and pulled them together behind me. I felt something scaly on my wrists where her hands were.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My dear friend, Petunia," Lily said. "She's a poisonous snake. If you try to run, she will bite you and only I have the cure to her venom."

I wriggled around, to see how strong this snake was. Then I felt something sharp in my skin. I cried out in pain.

"If that hurts, you should know not to run away," Lily laughed. "That was only a nip."

Lily took my arm and pulled me inside a room. I saw a remote with a bunch of buttons hanging on a wall. Lily saw and smiled at me. She pushed me to a wall. I felt chains attach to my ankles and wrists.

"Petunia, up," Lily ordered.

I felt the snake slither up my arm and wrap itself loosely around my neck. She didn't choak me, but was tight enough not to fall. Lily walked over and picked up the remote, and that's when I noticed it had four cords from it.

"Hold still," Lily said. "She'll still bite you."

Lily place two of the cords on my face, and the others on my neck. The snake wrapped a bit tighter to hold them there. I looked to Lily.

"Kai, I have to do this," Lily said. "Anything you'd like to say."

I looked down, tears forming in my eyes. "I….I….I'm sorry," I mumbled out.

"For what," Lily asked.

"For everything I've done wrong," I whispered. "Everyone I have hurt and may hurt."

"Ok Kai, this will hurt," Lily said.

I braced for pain, and it hit hard. Like thousands of bolts of electricity running through me. Then I was starting to forget things. Many things. Then my mind went blank. I couldn't remember anything.

Lily's P.O.V.

Kai slouched motionless. It worked. I grinned. I looked at him.

"Kai," I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened, bright amber. He looked at me. I undid the chains on his hands and he fell forwards into me. I caught him.

"Take it easy honey," I said.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Kai," I said softly. "It's me, Lily. You were kidnapped by my brothers evil team. I rescued them and stopped them once and for all."

"But where am I?" he asked again.

"In their base," I told him. "Come now, I best get you back to the castle my King. Ninjago needs their new rulers. Seeing evil King Lloyd and Queen Ali are gone."

Kai nodded and took my hand. He walked with me out of the room and I avoided the others as we left. He followed me and climbed on the helicopter I had. I took the wheel as he sat beside me.

"Where are we off to, Lily?" he asked.

"Ninjago City," I told him. "We must break the news that their King and Queen are dead. But act as if it were bad. They all have been brainwashed, like you were."

I heard a sigh from him. I shook it off and continued. Once we were in Ninjago City, I went to land on the police station roof. The comissioner saw us and came to see us.

"Lily Garmadon," he smiled. "A pleasure to see you. And Kai, it's great to see you."

"I bring unfortunate news," I told him. His smiled faded quickly. "King Lloyd and Queen Ali are dead."

He stumbled in shock.

"They are," Kai backed me up.

"They were so young," the comissioner said. "And the green ninja helped so many people. I'll have a ceremony for them, but we'll need a new King and Queen."

"I am now of royalty blood," I said. "Lloyd was my brother and Kai has agreed to be King."

"Thank you, Lily."

The comissioner walked back inside and left us alone. I looked to Kai.

"There was a group called the ninja, the king was part of it, and so were you, but he changed and became evil with Ali," I told him. "He turned the eat of the team, but I saved you at the last minute and returned your memory. Now we can rule this world properly."

He nodded and we walked inside and saw the police officers working quickly.

"It's set, the ceremony will take place tomorrow. All of Ninjago will be there," the comissioner said.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"We are going to go and rest up for tomorrow then," Kai told him.

"I never asked, where are the rest of the ninja?"

"They…." I looked to Kai. "Suffered the same fate as Lloyd and Ali."

The comissioner shook his head. "Sorrow and more sorrow for Ninjago."

Kai took my hand and walked us outside. I took the lead and lead him to an apartment building. There, we went into an old room and settled in for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Kyle P.O.V.

I had gotten word from Nya that it was safe to return to Ignacia, so everyone had made the journey home. I sat in my parents old house, watching the news. I was planning on calling up Neuro later because he would be at work. Then I saw a new channel and it was about a ceremony.

"What's this?" I wondered.

"The ninja are gone, along with our royal family," an announcer said. "Sorrow will fill Ninjago, as the ninja will be remembered as hero's that were always there." The crowd was silent and I noticed Kai on the stage. "The red ninja is our only ninja remaining and he, along with Lloyd's sister, Lily Garmadon are taking the place of royalty."

I looked closer at Kai, happy to see him. Then I noticed something off. His eyes were mostly their amber colour but they had a purple ring around the pupil. A crown was placed on Lily's head and her eyes changed red. She started floating, the clouds darkened and lightning flashed. I looked outside and the sky was darkening.

I ran outside, "Everyone get inside now! Lock your doors and don't come out!"

Everyone saw the sky and ran inside, grabbing their families and blocking doors and windows.

I ran inside, pulling a little girl in with me. I locked the door and the five year old looked scared.

"What's happening?" she asked.

I looked at the TV and saw Kai hung in the air, tangled in vines, Lily flying beside him, hair everywhere.

"Evil is winning," I told her. "Where are your parents?"

"Across town at the farmers market," she wimpered.

"You'll have to stay here, Ok," I told her.

She nodded as something exploded outside. She screamed and hugged me.

"Attention citizens of Ninjago! You will listen to me! I am your ruler now! I have my assistants going from village to village. Everyone will be tagged and tracked. Kids will be taken for proper education and everyone is to follow the rules posted when tracked."

I heard a knock on the door. I looked at saw the little girl cowering in fear.

"Open up!"

She dug her face into my leg, terrified. I took her hand and ran into that basement with her. As I closed the door, I saw many villagers being pulled from their home, kids being town into a truck and parents being forced towards the square. I closed the door and lead the girl downstairs. It was dark, but I knew where I was going.

"Keep quiet and follow me," I whispered to her.

I pulled a couple boxes to the side and revealed a hole. I climbed in and she followed me. I pulled the boxes back over and started to crawl through the tunnel. Once everything went silent, I stopped.

We sat in the tunnel, the girl hugging me tightly.

"What's you name?" I asked her.

"Abby," she mumbled.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "What's happening?"

"Evil is taking over Ninjago. I promise you'll be safe. There's a safe house a little bit further up. Once your there, others will join you. I will have to go and do what I can for everyone else though."

We continued through th tunnel and came to a point where the tunnel widened. I opened a metal door and climbed through. I saw any other people coming in, then I saw a familiar face helping an elderly couple through a door.

"Anyone you know?" I asked Abby.

She looked around the room, then sprinted to give the elderly couple hugs. I ran after her.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" she cheered.

"Oh Abby, your Ok," the lady said.

"Kyle?!" the boy beside them cried as I arrived.

"Hey big brother," I smiled.

He hugged me.

"Thank you Neuro," the elderly man said.

"It's no problem," Neuro replied as the walked off to settle in. There were beds, mostly large bunk beds, scattered neatly around the room. Neuro looked at me.

"We should save the chit chat until more people are saved," I told him.

He nodded. "Elemental masters!" Many people came running over. I recognized Skylor in the group. "Evil is taking over and the ninja are gone. We have to go back up there and save as many people as possible. If they're tagged, leave them. Grab as many untouched people as you can and bring them here."

They split into groups and ran for the doors. Neuro took my hand and we started up the tunnel for downtown Ninjago City. We climbed up and pushed into an old parking garage. I saw people running and screaming as people in suits with knock out dart guns running after them. A group of people sprinted down here, kids and parents. I looked to Neuro and he started using his powers and the evil men fell to the floor.

"Everyone this way," I said.

The terrified people ran to us and into the hole.

"Follow the tunnel and there's a bunker at the other end. You'll be safe there," I told a man.

"Alright," he replied and lead them down.

"Come on, we have to get everyone we can," Neuro said.

I nodded and we started running. We got out into the streets and I saw a truck full of terrified kids driving along with more kids being thrown in.

"I've got this one," I told Neuro.

I focused and then created a wave of gas that made the men hold their heads and fall to the ground. Neuro ran and got the kids off the truck and ran with them for their lives. I followed as the men started recovering.

"That's all we can do for now," I said.

"We have to get them back, I'll lead," Neuro said. "Follow me kids."

He climbed in the tunnel and the kids followed him. I went in last and as I was about to close and secure the door, a man ran in with his son and another man behind him.

"Get us out of here," he said.

"Quickly," I said.

They climbed in with me and followed the group. I secured the door and followed them. We finally got back and I saw the bunker filled with many more people, some still coming in.

"That's everyone we could get," Ash said to Neuro.

I saw all the masters around us, helping people get settled down from the chaos above us.

"There's about a hundred people here, mostly kids.

I looked around at the sight of all these people helping the orphaned kids calm down and taking them in to watch them. The young kid that came at the last minute with his dad came over to me.

He dad smiled at me. "Thank you for letting us in. I don't know how to repay you."

"Help care for the young ones who don't have any parents here," I told him.

I looked around. Everyone was settling down and relaxing now. Kids were staying close to parents and other adults.

"We have to find the ninja," I said.

"Don't you know they're dead," Neuro said.

"I can feel them, they're alive, just trapped," I said.

"Do you know where?" Ash asked.

"I will in a few hours," I said.

"As soon as you do, tell us and we'll get them back here in one piece," Neuro said.

Then I heard a group of people sliding down a tunnel. I watched them crash at the bottom and I knew who they were.

"Kyle," one said.

"Who are these people?" Neuro asked.

"Neuro, these people are the ninjas friends. Dash, Nicki, Roy, Zack, Stan, Tylor and June," I said. "Guys, this is my brother Neuro, the master of mind."

"It's nice to meet you," Neuro smiled.

"Same to you," Tylor smiled back.

They wandered off to greet some of the other master as Neuro looked at me.

"So, what did you to those men?"

"Oh, about that," I chuckled nervously. "I seem to have a power too. Master of Dreams."

"Neat," my brother smiled and went off to check on the others.

I sat in an empty corner to meditate. It's how I can enter someone else's dreams. I searched and found the person I needed to talk to. Zane.

"Hello Kyle," he greeted me.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Lily has us frozen in our sleep," he told me.

"And now she's taken over Ninjago," I told him.

"What's happened to everyone?" he asked.

"They're all sleeping like you, except for Kai, Lily has him. His mind is changed," I said. "His eyes reveal it all. It won't last long though. By tomorrow, he will snap out of it. I need to get you guys back to Ninjago to be your hero's."

"Then come and get us before it's too late. Lily trapped us on the dark island," Zane told me. "And if Lily knows your coming, you have to work fast."

"Alright, see you soon," I smiled as I returned to reality.

Neuro saw my eyes opening and waved some of the masters over with him.

"So, what happened?" my brother asked.

"I got to Zane, they're on the dark island," I said. "Kai is going to break soon from Lily's spell soon so we have to work fast."

"Let's go then!" a girl with purple hair cheered.

With that, Neuro called a group of five masters, plus us as we set off the rescue the ninja.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kai's P.O.V

I woke up in a dark room. What happened? I remember Lily erasing my memory, but I can remember everything now. Where is she? Where am I?

"You're awake," someone said.

"Where are you Lily," I shouted. "Show yourself so I can tear you limb for limb!"

She walked into the light. The rest of the room lit up and I saw I was chained. She stood in front of me.

"You broke free from my control," she glared at me. "The machine to return my control is back at my base and I'm not taking any risks of you freeing the others."

"So I'm guessing you are keeping me here," I moaned.

"Close," she smirked. She walked towards me, and leaned against me. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Goodnight, Kai."

I became drowsy, then fell asleep.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I flew with Neuro on his dragon. The others, Camille, Ash, Karloff, Griffin and Shadow flew with us. We used the tunnels to get as far away from civilization as possible, then took off.

"Well be there soon," I called out.

"Karloff can't wait to see ninja," Karloff said.

I chuckled at him. The way he spoke just seemed funny to me. Neuro gave me a small nudge and pointed towards the dark island.

"Land Oh Fellas," he cried. "And Camille."

She smiled at him as we started to land. I slid off as Neuro landed us on the ground. Everyone gathered on the beach.

"So, what's the plan?" Shadow asked.

"We find where the ninja are being held, break them out and get back before Lily can gain full control," I told them.

"Let's go and find the ninja," Griffin cried.

We set off through the forest and after about ten minutes of walking, we came across a large building. I looked at it, two stories, large fence around it, and guards standing outside.

"This should be it," I said.

"Kyle and I will take out the guards," Neuro said. "Everyone, be ready to run because the spell don't last long."

We looked at the guards then sent waves towards them. Some held their heads in pain as others fell to the ground, asleep.

"Go!" I said.

We sprinted to the entrance as shut the doors as the guards were recovering. We continued to walk down a long twisted hallway, until I saw a horrific sight.

"They're frozen solid," Neuro whispered.

I walked to Zane, looking at him. They all seemed so peaceful in their sleep.

"I got it, everyone step back," Camille said.

We all backed off from the ninja as she hit a button. Then the room heated up and everyone watched the ninja wake up and look around. They still floated in the cells as another button was pushed and they tumbled out.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," Zane said.

Jay was helping Nya to her feet, Lloyd and Ali hugged and Cole came over to me. Looked away from Nya and Jay and he saw it.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cole said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I never realized Jay and Nya were a couple," I sighed. "I have had a crush on Nya since we were little, then when the bandits kidnapped me, I thought I would never see her again."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Cole sighed. "I'm sure there is."

I smiled at him, when I started hearing footsteps coming down the hall. We all turned and watched as two people, both of them were familiar, came into view. One was gagged and tied up while the other smirked at us.

"Kai!" Nya shouted.

"Not another step," Lily shouted at us. "Or he dies."

I notice a small snake around Kai's neck.

"There, around his neck," I whispered to Cole. "That's a Ninjagian _Noir Nuit_ snake. Or in English, Black night snake. It's a snake that's active at night, blends in the shadows and it venom can take a person out in as little as five minutes. It's very deadly and if it bits Kai, we won't be able to save him."

"What?" Lloyd cried out.

He looked from Kai, to me, then back to Kai. Kai stared at us, waiting for someone to do something.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked Lily.

"What I really want is simple," Lily said. "I want total control over Ninjago."

"Doesn't every bad guy," Jay moaned.

"SILENCE!" Lily snapped. "Lloyd and Ali don't have a choice in this, but the rest of you do. You can serrender to me and follow my commands or be frozen, like you just freed the ninja from, and sent to the bottom of the ocean."

I watched as four men came and grabbed Lloyd and Ali, dragging them back to the chambers. They tried to escape, but we're frozen again in seconds.

"Well," Lily looked at us.

I spun and watched as all the masters I had came with walked to her, with guilt on their faces.

I took my brothers hand and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"There no way we can stop her," he told me.

He broke my grasp and joined the others. I stood in sorrow as he joined the other masters behind her. I stood beside the ninja, ready to fight. Then Zane whispered to me.

"We can't win, just turn and run when I say."

I looked at him and nodded. The others knew too for when he shouted now, everyone ran. We split into different groups, Jay and Nya ran one way while Cole, Zane and I ran another. We got out of the building and dove into the bushes for cover.

"What going to happen now?" I whispered to Cole.

"If we get caught," he replied, "Bad things."

I heard a beeping noise. Zane answered his communicator.

"We've been caught!" I heard Jay yell. "Save yourselves and Ninjago!"

Then it went static.

"If they have Jay and Nya, you have to lose the communicator," I said. "Lily can track you with those."

Cole and Zane threw the communicators deep into the forest in one direction while we ran in another.

"Some people escaped into the bunker underground. But the master know about it," I said. "We have to save those people and fast."

They summoned their dragon once we got to the beach. Cole pulled me up and we flew towards Ninjago City.


	44. Chapter 44

Cole's P.O.V.

We landed on the edge of Ninjago and Kyle lead us down a small whole. We came into view of a room crowded with screaming people.

"Oh no, they've found it," Kyle whispered.

"We need to save as many people as we can," I said.

Zane and I slid out and called people over. I saw William huddled in a corner with a little girl. I sprinted to the and took out the guard.

"Get over to Kyle," I told William.

The girl grabbed Williams hand sprint across the clearing to Kyle and joined some others in escape. Then I heard someone scream. I knew that sound from anywhere.

"DASH!"

I followed the scream and saw Dash and Zack were cornered by three men. Thinking quickly, I did spinjitzu, taking them out. I grabbed Dash and Zack and lead them to the exit.

"Go," I cried. "We have to get out of here now!"

I helped Zack and Dash out of the bunker and up the tunnel. I was about to follow them when someone grabbed my leg. I was yanked from the tunnel.

"Cole!" Dash screamed.

"Keep going Dash, I'll be fine," I told her.

I used my powers to block the tunnel. I had a crush on Dash since we first met, and with the tunnel closed, she'll be safe.

"He's a ninja," someone yelled.

I sprung to my feet. I was completely surrounded but that will never stop me from trying. I started to do spinjitzu when someone threw a net onto me. I was trapped under a venge net. I struggled until I heard someone clapping.

"Bravo boys," Lily said. "Now I have another ninja in my control."

"You think I'll just give up," I said.

"No," she smirked. "I have my ways him to the preparation room."

I was cuffed and forced to walk. Please stay safe Dash.

Zane's P.O.V.

I saw Dash and Zack climb out and no one else. Dash was in tears.

"They have Cole," Kyle whispered in sorrow.

I looked around. Ten people plus Kyle, Dash, Zack and myself. Fourteen total. And most of them were kids.

"Ok, can I have names?" I asked.

I knew William from earlier. After everyone had said their names, I tried to remember them. WIlliam, Abby, Molly, Rachel, Kevin, Jacob, Fred, and the triplets, Jenny, Benny and Lenny. Everyone aged between five and eleven.

"Quickly and quietly," I whispered as we made our way towards Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

I'm bringing them there because I know they'll be safe there. Safer than out in the open. Dash continues to cry the whole way there, it was quiet but I could hear her. I just hoped Cole could hold up and be alive after all this.

"There's a shelter underground in Hiroshi's Labyrinth," I said. "It's hidden from sight so they won't find it."

I pushed a rock aside and a secret door opened. Kyle lead everyone down the stairs deep underground. I made sure it closed being us and that we weren't followed. The shelter had six bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a living area.

Since there is only six rooms and there are 14 of us, you'll need to split into groups. Anyone willing to be together?" I asked.

The triplets vollenteered right away. Then Rachel and Molly agreed to be together.

"I'll be with Zack," Dash told me.

"Ok, and I think Kyle and I can share a room," I said. He nodded to me in agreement. "So that's two rooms left."

"William and I will be together," Abby said.

"Alright, so Kevin, Jacob and Fred, are you boys good together?" I asked. They all nodded. "So room arrangements are set. Everyone can go find a room."

I watched as all the kids, including Dash and Zack went off to settle down. I sat on a couch and sighed.

"What's wrong Zane?" Kyle asked.

I looked as Dash disappeared. "I knew when Dash had come up in tears with Zack that it wasn't because she had lost her friends, it was because Lily caught Cole," I sighed. I turned to him, standing in front of me. "Both Cole and Dash have come to talk to me about having feelings for each other, but neither of them are willing to toughen up and ask the other out."

"Dash is going to be a mess until this is over," Kyle summed it up.

"I just hope everyone can help each other out through these rough times," I told Kyle. "I'm the only free ninja, the others are caught and no help. I don't know what I can do though."

Kyle looked at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I'm sure that you just need time to think," he smiled. "Everyone has lost loved ones, even you as a ninja has lost you team. Everyone will pull through eventually."

I nodded and stood up. We walked to the empty room. I knew because the door was open. I walked in and Kyle fell onto the bed. I laid down on the other and stared at the bottom of the top bunk.

"I just wish I knew what to do," I sighed.

"Zane, meditate for a while, I'm sure something will come to you," Kyle said. "I'm going to go and check on everyone."

He stood up and left again. The door closed and I heard footsteps walking away.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

Now I understand how terrifying Lloyd's visions are.

~DREAM~

I remained as calm as I could. It was like a million nightmares at once. People being forced to work. What I saw made me think of like a prison. Everyone was prisoners. Then I saw Kai, his red suit torn and shredded to pieces. His hair hung in his face with no sign of spikes like normal. A crimson liquid covered to walls and floor around him and he was extremely pale. Then I saw Cole, trapped in a mine, his powers being forcefully used to pull rocks out for others to mine ores from. He was pale himself. Then I saw Lloyd and Ali trapped in the bottom of the ocean, deep in their sleep. Jay was being used like Cole, his energy drained from him to power some parts of Ninjago. He was weak and tired but Nya was nowhere to be seen. Did she escape after all.

"Zane, listen to me," someone yelled.

I spun around and saw Garmadon.

"Yes Sensei," I said.

"Ninjago is facing grave danger and only you can save it." He looked me deep in the eyes. "Nya did escape, but will be found again if you don't do something. She's alone on the dark island. Find her to start. Then free Lloyd and Ali. With Ninjago seeing their true rulers alive and well, Lily will be over thrown and dethroned."

"But what if I can't do that," I asked.

"Just remember three words Zane," he said. "Ninja. Never. Quit."

Those three words echoed in my head as Garmadon disappeared.

~END~

I woke up to Dash, Zack and Kyle standing over me. They seemed worried as I looked from one to the next.

"He's awake," Dash sighed in relief.

"Zane, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"A vision and I spoke with Garmadon. I know what we have to do," I claimed.

"A ninja never quits."

 ** _I lied, I actually had to more chapters for this story that didn't load yesterday. I hope you enjoy._**


	45. Chapter 45

Kai's P.O.V.

I felt alone. No one would believe me that Lloyd and Ali were alive and only frozen. Lily chained me up and now I'm forced to watch everyone struggle. She's being so cruel to the othrr masters. Their powers are being forcefully used from them. I refuse to look at my ninja teammates. They're all so pale and tired.

"Why can't I do something?" I asked.

"You aren't meant to," a voice replied.

I looked around. No one was here. I am going crazy now.

"Kai, I'm right here," it said again.

I looked around then saw who was talking to me. He was in a shaded corner.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that you aren't suppose to do anything," he said.

"So I just stay here and let everyone else struggle," I cried in disbelief.

"No, Zane is out there and as long as he gets Nya before Lily does, Ninjago will see freedom again. Everything will become close to normal," he said.

"What are you talk about Garmadon?" I blurted out.

"I can't say," were his final words and he disappeared.

"Close to normal," I repeated. "Is something bad going to happen that can't be undone?"

I shook the thought and that Karloff was gone. Is he escaping? I looked from screen to screen and he was nowhere to be seen. He's getting away.

Then an alarm sounded. Lily knows too. Then I saw him on a screen climbing the walls around the City. Lily had those installed to keep people inside. He jumped to the other side and I lost sight of him. Make it to freedom Karloff.

I sank to the floor and stared at my hands. I feel like I haven't used my powers in years but it's only been about a week. I dug my face into my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I was losing its spikes and soon I don't know if the team will recognize me. I just want this nightmare to be over.

Zane's P.O.V.

Kyle ran back inside with arms full of food. The younger kids ran to him.

"Hold up," I said.

They turned to me as Kyle came and placed things on the table. I examined the food, more importantly the berries. I picked out some bright red ones.

"Poisonous," I said.

I tossed them in the small fire pit that we had yet to light. Everything else was safe so I stepped back and let the young kids take handfuls of berries to eat. Dash took a handful and gave them to Zack. She helped herself to a few and sat beside him.

"I worry about her," I sighed.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Dash, she doesn't talk anymore and hasn't been seen outside of her room without Zack being with her," I told him.

I watched Dash pull Zack closer. He snuggled with her and smiled. I sighed. I turned back to Kyle who had taken some berries for himself. I froze the bird he caught and saved it for later. I then took the rest of the berries and created a little ice bowl and tucked them away.

"Zane," a voice said.

I turned around and saw little Abby and William behind me.

"What's up guys," I said.

"I miss mommy and daddy," Abby said, bursting into tears.

Dash ran over and started to hug her. William gave me a hug and I returned it. Abby looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Abby, I won't let anything happen to you," I said. "If anyone comes in here and tries to take you away, they'll have to go through Dash and I before they get to you."

"And me too," William added.

"William, why don't you take Abby and go play in your room together," Dash suggested.

William nodded and took Abby away to play. I saw Rachel and Molly follow to play as well.

"Are you going to go find Nya now?" Dash asked.

"I was planning on it," I replied.

"I'll come," Zack volenteered.

"Dash, will you stay behind and watch over everyone," I asked. She nodded. "Alright, Kyle and Zack, let's go find Nya."

I watched Zack give Dash a hug and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and gave him a hug.

Zack released himself and ran to us.

"Let's head out!" Kyle cried.

We walked out into Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Kyle summoned his dragon and we all climbed on. My dragon would stand out like a sore thumb with the black sky, but Kyle's dragon blended in perfectly. He took off and we were on our way.

* * *

 **We landed on the island and slid off the dragon. I looked around on the island.**

"If Nya's here, we're not leaving until we find her," I said.

Kyle and Zack nodded in agreement as we set off into the woods. I scanned the area every few minutes as we walked. Kyle and Zack looked around to try to spot her. I scanned and I finally picked up another heat source.

"I think I have her," I said.

I locked onto her signal and followed it. She wasn't moving from her spot so when we got close, rustling was heard and she started to move.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

I was about to walk out to her when I got hit in the face by a stream of water. I fell back and coughed a bit.

"Nya, don't shoot!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle," Nya cried and ran to him.

I saw them hug as Zack gave me a hand up. Nya saw I was soaked.

"Sorry Zane, I thought you were one of Lily's men," she sighed.

"You were only protecting yourself," I replied. "But I accept your apology."

She hugged Kyle again, smiling happily. I smiled and scanned the area again. No one near us.

"We're clear to return home," I said.

I turned and saw Nya on the verge of tears.

"What's happened to everyone?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way home," I said.

Kyle summoned his dragon and we all climbed on. Zack had to sit on Nya's lap so everyone could fit. Kyle took off into the dark sky.

"So what's happened to the team?" Nya asked again.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Kai's location is unknown. The best guess we have is he's in Lily's base. Jay is said to be in the floating ruins, helping to create power for Ninjago. Cole is said to be back in the caves of Dispair mining ores with many civilians and everyone else from Zack group is at a school which is pretty much Ignacia. We saved about ten kids along with Dash but Cole got caught in the process."

"Will everyone be Ok?" Nya asked. "And what about Lloyd and Ali?"

"All we know about Lloyd and Ali is that they're buried deep in the ocean. How the team is after this is all over depends on how spent their powers are," I told everyone.

We landed at the entrance to our camp and it was wide open. I ran inside with Zack and Kyle hot on my heels. Nya came after us.

"The place is destroyed," Kyle said.

"Lily must have found it and capture everyone," I said. "Search for any survivors."

Nya comforted Zack as we searched the shelter. I ran into Zack and Dash room and I heard whimpering from inside the closet. I flagged Kyle down as he ran past and he heard it too. We walked over to the closet and it stopped. I looked at him and he nodded. I slid the door open and saw two little kids in the bottom, hidden behind the boxes.

"Abby! William!" I cried.

Abby saw me and sprung up with a big hug. I felt the terror in her. She most likely had just witnessed everyone get taken away. William hugged me as well. Kyle picked up Abby and carried her our as William held my hand. Zack looked up as we came back.

"Dash is gone, along with everyone else," I sighed.

Zack broke out in tears, hugging Nya tightly. William walked over to him and hugged Zack.

"We should leave incase they come back," Kyle said.

"But where can we go?" Nya asked.

"Ali's home," Zack suggested.

"That may work," I said.

"Are you insane?" Nya asked.

"No, it's so obvious that they wouldn't think of it," I told her my reasoning.

"And by the time they do, we'll have Lloyd and Ali back," Kyle finished.

Nya nodded in agreement and we began our hike to the most southern part of Ninjago. From there, we fly by dragon to Ali's castle.


	46. Chapter 46

_**I did try to update yesterday, but my connection died and I couldn't, so here it is!**_

Dash P.O.V.

Almost minutes after Zane, Kyle and Zack left, we were attacked. Many people in black stormed the shelter, attacking us. I heard Abby scream as she and William ran for their lives, past the men and into Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Apparently the men never noticed as they proceed to capture everyone else. I watched the triplets take out two men before a group of them separated them, capturing them. Many of the other kids were going down. I was surrounded by four men.

"Where is the white ninja?" one demanded.

"Not here," I replied.

"We know that!" another snapped. "We want to know where he went!"

"How am I supposed to know!" I shouted at them.

"We know who you are Dash," a third said.

I stumbled back, and took a fighting position. It didn't last long because within minutes, I was flat on my butt, tied in ropes.

"Now tell us where the white ninja is!" the man demanded again.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him.

"Take her back to master," he ordered the other. "As for the kids, put them with the others."

The kids that the others had saved cried, hugging each other in fear as they were marched away. The man lifted me, slinging me over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you have some valuable information of Master," he hissed in my ear. "And then you can join your red friend in custody."

I gulped. Kai. Is he OK? Is he even alive? I hope he is.

Nya's P.O.V.

I was relieved when I learned that Zane and Kyle were save. We rushed back to their base, only to find it abandoned.

"Were they found?" Kyle wondered.

"Dash," Zack whimpered.

I hugged the poor kids as Zack cried. His face dug into my shirt as I watched Zane and Kyle run off to search for survivors. Moments later, they came back with two kids at their side.

"Nya!" the young girl cried.

"Abby, it's been forever," I smiled.

She hugged me when Zack backed away, wiping his tears.

"It's Ok, buddy," Kyle said to Zack.

Zack nodded, refusing to smile. William held onto Zane tightly.

"It's clearly not safe here anymore," Zane told us. "We've lost many today, leaving just us six. We have to move to a new location that they'll never suspect."

"Ali's castle," Zack said.

"Wait, why there?" Kyle asked. "Wouldn't that place be the first target?"

"Zack may be onto something," Zane said. "It's such an obvious place that they won't see it coming. And when they do…"

"It'll be too late for them to stop us," I finished his thought.

"You people are insane," Kyle said.

"No, Lily is insane," I corrected him.

"Alright, let's go then," I said.

Carefully, I lifted up Abby, who wrapped her arms around my neck. We walked out and headed for the coast near Ali's home.

Zane's P.O.V.

We landed on Ali's island, seeing no one around we proceed to go inside. We the others settled onto the couch as I went to the kitchen to see if there was any food that was still good. Some meat, bread, other snack food, but no fruit. I sighed.

"It'll have to do," I told myself.

I walked back you to see William and Abby sound asleep in each other's arms. Nya sat on the couch, smiling at them.

"Got it!" Kyle shouted in victory.

I spun around and he was on a computer. A video was playing in front of him.

"Uh…..you might want to see this," he whispered.

Nya and I walked over. Zack wasn't in the room, I didn't know where he was. What I saw blew my mind.

"That's Ali and Lloyd!" I cried.

"Where is this?" Nya asked.

"It's apparently an underground boat entrance to the castle," Kyle told us. "If we can find it, saving Lloyd and Ali will be done quicker than we thought."

I smiled and scanned the room. My smile quickly turned to a frown.

"My scanners are picking up no secret entrances in this room, or the castle at all," I said.

"Quickly, let's check the basement," Nya said.

Zack came down the stairs as we made for the basement.

"Watch William and Abby for us, we'll be back shortly," Nya told him.

He never questioned us and just nodded. We walked down the stairs into the basement. I looked around with the others.

"I think I know why you scanners didn't pick it up," Kyle said, over by the stairs. "It's a wide open pathway, just blocked by a pile of boxes."

"Lily may have done that to try and stop us," I said.

"And it seems like that plan didn't work," a voice said behind us.

We spun around and she stood there, frowning.

"Go!" Kyle cried. "I'll hold her off as long as I can."

Nya and I nodded and pushed the boxes aside. Kyle was right, there was a pathway, and it lead further underground. I shoot ice at the entrance, creating a temporary wall. We continued down, coming to an area where water met the island.

"I don't need air, I'll go," I said.

"You're forgetting I'm the master of Water," Nya looked at me.

She dived in and I took off after her. Once underwater, I saw she was using her powers to create an air bubble around her. We swam together, deeper and deeper.

"Just ahead!" I pointed to Lloyd and Ali.

We swam faster as we arrived at the chambers holding Lloyd and Ali. I pushed a button on Ali's and she thawed.

"What happened," she said, coming back into reality. She looked at us as we opened the door. She created the same bubble as Nya, then we turned to Lloyd.

"We'll have to carry him to the surface," I told them.

Ali lifted it, and I helped. We pulled it to the surface and they gasped for air. I jumped and summoned my dragon, flying above the water. I grabbed Lloyd's chamber with the claws as Ali and Nya climbed up.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere safe to land where you and Lloyd can rest," I said, motioning at Ali.

"Go north," Ali said. "There's a small island that way."

I nodded and took off, gaining altitude every second. Once we were high and blending in with the dark clouds, Ali spoke.

"Lily's taken over, hasn't she."

"Yeah," Nya said in sorrow. "She's got all of Ninjago in her control. Only Zane and I are still free at this point."

Ali looked around us. Then to me.

"Zane," she said. "Is what Nya saying true?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Everything. I even know…."

"Know what?" Nya asked. "Tell me."

"Continue Zane," Ali said.

I sighed, "I know where the other ninja are. The falcon is still flying free and no one has noticed."

"What's happened to them?" Nya asked.

"Their powers are being drained, eventually, they'll be gone completely," I said.

"That means," Nya said.

Ali was in shock, her breathing rapid now. Nya shook her, trying to snap her out of it.

"If they lose their powers completely," Ali mumbled. "I'll be…...Lloyd will….."

She was trying to speak, but she couldn't put the words together. I knew what she was trying to say. They'll disappear off this world forever.

"We won't let it happen," I told her.

Her eyes closed and she nodded. She seemed calmer now, but I could still feel some tension in her.I hope this island isn't too far away.

 ** _I'm going back to weekend updates, but I will update whenever I get the chance. Music Camp is the last week before I start school. The 28 to the 4 of September, I'll try to update on the fifth, and then its school. When school starts again, I will do what I can for updates and most likely go to weekend updates with the odd one during the week._**

 ** _These are my plans so everyone knows. I hope you enjoy and review!_**


	47. Chapter 47

Zack P.O.V.

We landed on Chen's island, and there was an eery silence.

"Thaw Lloyd so we aren't pulling him around," Nya told Ali.

She nodded and freed him from his imprisonment. He saw us, only to collapse on the ground in exhaustion.

"He's been through a lot, we should let him sleep," Zane explained.

Ali lifted Lloyd onto her back with Kyle's help as we prepared to set. We walked into the jungle, watching our surroundings. I felt like someone was following, but no one else seemed to notice. We stopped when we reached a path.

"Zane, which way should we go?" Nya asked. There was no response. "Zane?"

"He's gone!" I cried.

"I'm starting to feel like we aren't alone here," Kyle hissed to us.

We went down the right path, following it until I realized someone else missing.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked Nya.

Nya spun around, panicked. Ali laid Lloyd down against the stump of a tree, panting.

"How can people just disappear like this?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we best stick together and watch each other in case this is Lily's doing.," Nya declared.

Ali and I agreed. Ali lifted Lloyd up as we continued walking, back into a forested area. I kept close to Nya, who would glance over her shoulder to make sure Ali was still there. We walked into a clearing, but Ali didn't follow us. Nya panicked.

"Ali!" she cried. "Kyle!"

"Nya, why is everyone disappearing?" I asked.

"Someone else is here," she whispered, pointing towards a bush.

I noticed movement, which stopped when Nya pointed. Then someone sprinted around the clearing. I saw three more figures running around. Then a fifth one.

"There's five of them, we are outnumbered," Nya said.

'And surrounded," I added.

I turned my back on Nya, and realize too late that I had made a mistake. I spun around as she fell to the ground, a dart in her arm. I ran to her, terrified.

"Nya! Nya, wake up!" I cried to her.

I looked up and saw more movement. They're clearly getting ready for the next shot. Me. I slowly rose to my feet, my arms up.

"Don't shoot," I begged.

"That voice," a girl said.

"Zack," a man said.

"I told you he and Dash had survived," a girl said. "You doubted me."  
"Who are you people?" I asked. "How do you know me?"

"Are we sure he's no with Lily and this is some trick?" the first girl asked.

"I swear I'm not with that maniac," I told them.

"That's normal Zack."  
Then I watch on person come out, a cloak covered her body, but the light brown braid reveal her to me. I knew that braid from anywhere. I ran as she pulled her hood down and hugged him.

"I told you it's normal Zack," I heard laughter in her voice.

"Zack, it's so good to know you're safe," Nicki smiled as I hugged her too.

"I'm happy you guys are safe too," I smiled, but it turned to a frown quickly. "Why were you knocking us out?"

"We didn't know if Lily was forcing you to come," Roy said.

"Well, do you think she would just let Lloyd and Ali wander freely," I asked.

Nya moaned in pain. I ran to her, but she didn't wake.

"Get her and the others back to the shelter," June ordered.

"We're on it," Tylor replied. "Move out guys!"  
I watched as Nicki, Roy, Stan and Tylor ran off in different directions. June came over and lifted Nya up. She motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

She didn't reply at first. I worried that this was a trap, until she sighed.

"It wasn't easy," she said, sorrow in her voice. We had barely escaped alive and free. Tylor was caught, track implanted at first, but through pain and suffering, Stan and Roy got it out of him, setting it aflame. We knew then that we were safe at the time. I got the other's over here on my dragon, and we seeked shelter."  
"So you all were safe," I said.

"Yes, but where's Dash?" June asked.

I froze. I had finally got her out of my mind. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I understand, let's not think about the past," I said. "She's tough."  
I nodded, holding back cries of sorrow. She continued walking as I saw a village. It seemed abandoned. I noticed the others carrying Lloyd, Ali, Zane and KYle in front of us into one small house. I followed and saw Zane slowly waking up. Lloyd's eyes were slightly open, but he moaned and groan in pain. What's wrong with him?

June walked over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. She gasped, running out leaving me stunned.

"Bring him with me," June called from out the door.

Tylor lifted Lloyd up, running after her. I followed, leaving the others behind. June lead us into a room filled with vials and potions of all sorts. I watched her grab two bowls and a bottle filled with a black and purple substance. Lloyd lay on ground, I kneeled beside him.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"You're OK," I told him.

He turned and saw me, his face expressionless. I saw in his eyes he was weak, tired and unable to use his powers. His eyes turned to June as she poured the substance into the bowls. Lloyd panicked, trying to get away.

"Keep that away from me!" he cried.

"Lloyd, it's not going to hurt you," June assured him. "I used this same method to heal Kai and he was just fine afterwards."  
Lloyd huffed and puffed. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"June is gifted," I told him. "You can trust her. At this point, Ninjago depends on you getting better, and only she can do that."  
Lloyd nodded. He glanced worriedly at June as she moved the substance onto Lloyd and covered all but his head in it. He breathed calmly, or at least as calmly as he could.

"Zack, stay here and keep him calm," June told me. "I have to check on the others. I'll have Nicki bring Ali over once she's rested."  
I nodded as she and Tylor left. I turned and saw Lloyd, his eyes glazed with fear.

"Lloyd," I started.

"I want it off," he told me. "I can't take this."  
"It's going to heal you Lloyd, you need to be at full strength to stop Lily," I told him.

His eyes locked onto mine, and I was fear. He was terrified. He couldn't move with the matter hardened on his body.

"Do you know what it does?" he asked me, worried.

"June told me that when mixed with certain materials, it will absorb things," I told him. "In your case, she's absorbing a chemical that seems to be hurting you."  
"But nothing has been put into me," he said.

"Maybe it was in the gel Lily trapped you in," I suggested. "Anyways, it had knocked you out cold. I was clearly hurting you in someway. June, knowing lots, must have know what was in you so she can cure you."  
Lloyd nodded, sighing. I hope he will be fine after this. I would hate for the world to lose their beloved green ninja forever.


	48. Chapter 48

Dash's P.O.V.

I was chained to a wall. I heard nothing but my own breathing and the metal of the chains when I moved. I pulled on them, trying to find a weak point in them, but I was having no luck. I looked up when I heard the door open. A guard carried a man in, who was asleep.

"You're of no use until you're strong enough," he hissed.

The door closed and locked shut as he walked away. I couldn't make out the man he had left in here. He looked familiar but I could fully see him in the dark. He moaned and began to move.

"Don't hurt me," I said.

"Why would I hurt anyone?" he asked. "Especially someone I care for."

"Cole," I whispered.

"Yes Dash," Cole replied.

"I wish I could have told you something before this all began," I said. "Ever since the dark island, when I saved you and you saved me, I have had feeling for you."

"You…...love me?" Cole asked.

"Yes," I said. "I.."

He started kissing me. I was shocked at first but then it felt good. I kissed back as his arms went around my neck.

"I feel the same way about you," he said.

I wanted to hug him. I tried but the chains pulled me back.

"Here, let me help," he said.

He paused for a minute, breathing heavily and pulled the cuffs apart. I fell into his arms, he helped me stand. I wrapped my arms around his waist, being shorter than him. We hugged tightly. I was happy.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. "How did they get you?"

"They found our hiding spot," I told him. "I tried Cole but they got me and everyone else. Zane, Kyle and Zack are still out there. Nya too."

"And you know what," he smiled. "They'll save us. I know my teammates and they won't stand for this. I'm sure we'll get out of here and stop Lily once and for all."

I kissed his cheek when he said that.

Then he fell to his knees.

"Cole!" I cried.

"Something's wrong," he whispered. "Someone just died. Someone close to me."

"Lily will pay," I said to him.

He held a hand over his heart, looking upwards. He was quiet as his eyes fell back to the ground. I hope the death isn't someone important.

Ali's P.O.V.

Zack walked out of June's medical room as she let me in.

"He just fell back asleep," June told me. "Don't wake him. He needs to fight this himself. I've done all I can."

I ran in and to Lloyd's side. He was still with no signs of life except for the faint rise and fall of his chest. June said that the gel he was entrapped in was laced with venom from a Noir Nuit snake. If Lily's technique doesn't work, Lloyd will die in his sleep tonight. I wouldn't be able to live without him. I won't be able to look at any of the ninja. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Oh Lloyd," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard him moan. I know he's fighting to live. Fighting to escape the nightmare he's in. But no one can be sure he will. Nicki has come in with June and checked on him. June said he was getting better but weaker at the same time. I knew she was just trying to comfort me. Kyle and Zane have tried to get me away from Lloyd but I want to be at his side when we finally awakes. If he does.

"Ali," someone whispered behind me. "You need to eat. Come on. I brought you some food."

I turned around and saw Nya standing behind me. She looked worried.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She handed me a small plate with some fruit and a bird which I think someone just caught and roasted over a fire. I tossed the bird aside and ate the fruit.

"Ali, everyone is worried about you," Nya said after a couple moments of silence. "We haven't heard from you since June told you about Lloyd this morning."

"I don't want to lose him," I told her. "He's like family. Like a long lost brother. I feel like I've known him forever."

"You and Lloyd have been through a lot of things together. Lost on the streets, both of you missing your childhoods and having no parents for most of your lives," Nya placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. I don't even know where my brother is anymore. Nor if he's alive and I'll ever see him again."

I looked at her. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I hugged her tightly, feeling her comfort. She was having the same problem I am. The eery silence filled the room, with only the sound of my breathing softly echoing off the walls.

Lloyd groaned. I looked down at him, lying on the ground. His eyes were squeezed tightly together, his lips tucked tightly in as if he were trying to focus on his powers. His hands in fists, his breathing halted. Then it stopped and his chest faintly rose up and down again as he relaxed.

"What happening?" Nya asked.

"He's done it before," I sighed. "He's fighting the venom, fighting to stay alive. Even though he's getting better, he's also getting weaker. I fear that he will reach his breaking point and before he knows it, before we know it….."

"Ali, don't say it, I know," Nya wrapped her arms around me. I held onto her tightly.

"Even the First Spinjitzu Master would be able to stop this. Lloyd lies in his hands," Nya told me. "He chooses what happens to Lloyd now."

I sighed, turning to look at Lloyd one last time. Nya stood up.

"Wait, I'll come," I told her, getting to me feet. "The others need to know I'm still strong."

Nya shot me a smile and continue out. I followed her and saw that Kyle and Zane were speaking with Nicki about me.

"Ali!" Zack cried, running to me.

"Is he?" Kyle started.

I sighed. "Not yet. But I can't say he won't by sundown."

Zane looked up and saw the sun beginning to set. He looked at me.

"Why don't we go and wait together and see?" Zane suggested.

I just nodded. Kyle and Nya took my hands and walked beside me.

We walked into the hut and Lloyd as at it again. I turned and saw June at his side.

"It's now or never, if he awakes he's finally destroyed the venom. If he fails, it'll take over and kill him," she said.

I sat at his side. His breathing became rapid, his head tossing and turning. I gave a silent prayer, begging for him to live. His eyes burst open, not emerald green or hazel but grey. He looked at the roof, remaining silent.

"Lloyd," I whispered softly, taking his hand.

I felt his grip tighten on my hand. I placed my head gently on his chest.

Then it happened. His hand released from mine, his chest stopped moving and I couldn't hear his heart. I backed off, eyes watering.

"No," I whispered. "No! No, Lloyd! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO!"

I grabbed the person closest to me, which was Nya and hugged her tightly, crying hard.

"He's dead," June mumbled softly.


	49. Chapter 49

Kyle's P.O.V

No one had seen Ali since June declared Lloyd dead. Heck, I've hardly seen anyone. Nya been bawling her eyes out into my chest. I sit at the base of a old Willow tree, Nya at my side as I try to comfort her.

"Nya, everything will be alright," I whisper to her.

"No," she mumbled back. "No it won't. He's gone. Lloyd is gone forever. Never coming back to us."

I looked down at her. "Lily will pay for causing this. The plan is set and all we need is Ali."

Nya nodded, looking up at me. Her soft gaze showed sorrow but hope too. Her eyes, both brown and blue shimmered from the sun that shows through the swaying branches. Her cheek were wet with strands of hair sticking to them.

"Right," she said.

"You're worried about Kai," I told her.

She nodded. I placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her shaking.

"We both know he's strong. He goes through a lot in a day," I told her. "He'll come back to you. Even if he has to hunt the whole world for you."

Nya nodded, not smiling.

"It's more than that," Nya paused. "It's don't know how to tell him about Lloyd. They were almost like brothers. True brothers. Kai was the one who saved Lloyd. They always had each other's backs and when Kai learns Lloyd died, he'll never forgive himself."

"He'll just need you more," I told her. "Everyone will make it through this together.I believe it."

Nya nodded, tears slipping from her eyes again.

"Let's get back to the others." I stood up.

She was taking deep breaths. I helped her to her feet as we walked to meet up with the others. We entered the village and saw the gang gathered on the path, talking over the plan.

"There you guys are," Nicki said, no emotion in her voice.

"Ali came back," June sighed. "She's back in the room, crying over Lloyd. We best leave soon so we can stop Lily sooner rather than later."

Nya nodded as Ali walked out of the room Lloyd's body lied in with Zack at her side.

"Shall we go?" Nicki asked Ali.

"I guess," Ali muttered.

People climbed on their dragons and we took off to Ninjago. Who knows if this battle is ours. Only one way to find out.

Kai's P.O.V.

Lily had thrown me into a cell with Dash and Cole. Then chained us all up against the walls. Dash was silent as Cole and I talked until this came up.

"Where's Jay and Zane?" I asked.

"Jay's on his way here," Cole answered. "He was captured not long after we found you. Zane escaped with some people and I just hope he managed to free Lloyd and Ali and will rescue us too."

"I hope the others are OK, " I heard Dash say.

"I'm sure they are," Cole told her.

"Grab those three and bring them with me!" I heard Lily snap.

"Oh no," Cole whispered.

"The blue ninja will meet us there?" Lily said as the door opened.

They tied us up and Lily made us follow her. I finally got a glimpse of outside. A window, but there was no sign of the sun. Then she lead us through a door onto a stage. Jay stood chain off to our left. His chains held him in one spot with the help of the straps on his feet.

Dash gasped. I looked and saw all of Ninjago was in front of us. Was Lily going to kill us so Ninjago lost all hope. I was pulled towards Jay, Cole and Dash pulled the other way. We were all chained with our feet strapped to the ground. I looked and saw Dash fighting against the chains, trying to reach for Cole. Meanwhile, he glared at Lily.

"Ninjago!" Lily shouted at the large crowd. "Before you stands the remains of the ninja and their deaths are to follow. I widened my eyes, turning to Jay, who was just as shocked.

"Any final words?" Lily asked.

"I have some!" a voice shouted.

We looked around frantically. Even Lily was confused.

"Look," Jay cried.

I looked up and saw Ali swoop past on her hang glider. She was angry as she landed between Cole and I, right in front of Lily.

"It's Queen Ali," a voice whispered.

"She's alive," another said.

"No, you were dead," Lily shouted.

Then I heard more people landing behind me. Two people were there. I bit my lip as my chains came off. We were all free. June and Tylor moved to my side. I looked to my left and Jay stood beside my sister and Kyle. Zack Nicki and Roy were with Dash leaving Zane and Stan with Cole. Someone missing, I feel it.

"It's over Lily," Ali shouted as we crowded behind her. Lily looked around panicked as everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Surrender now or we'll fight!" Cole shouted.

"Bring. It. On," she said.

Ali put a hand up, telling us to stop. I looked and saw everyone else confused. _Take out her guards_ Ali said in our heads. We charged her men, no questions asked. I spun and saw Ali and Lily facing off. Lily tried to win but Ali was clearly stronger. Lily fell to the ground with one final blow. Lily didn't move. Ali panted, staring at Lily who lied on the ground.

"She's gone," Ali said. "Gone forever."

Her voice showed no emotion. Then it hit me. I knew who was missing. I turned to Jay and his eyes were wide with realization. Cole and Dash were in shock. How could I not see he wasn't here?

"Where's Lloyd?" I cried out.

Ali looked away from me. I looked to Nya, who was hugging Kyle, on the verge of tears. Jay and Cole looked just as confused as I did. We looked at Ali, who summoned her glider.

"Ninjago, you can return to your normal lives," she said.

"Ali, answer the question!" I demanded. "Where is Lloyd!"

Everyone gasped. Yeah, I yelled at the queen but she's also part of this team and we need answers.

She sighed, not turning to look at me. "He's in a better place."  
Then she took of into the sky, disappearing over the horizon. I fell to my knees in tears. He's dead. Lloyd's dead. I felt a hand on my back, and I knew it was on of my brothers. I didn't care. I pushed them away, tears streaming down my cheeks now.

"No," I mumbled.

"Kai, we're so sorry," Jay said. "But what could we have done?"

Lloyd is gone. Forever.

 _ **Heads up (VERY IMPORTANT)**_

 _ **This is going to be one of my last updates. I leave for camp on Sunday and I'm gone til the next Sunday. I have packing to do tomorrow as well as getting ready for school, seeing I will only have one day in between to settle and prepare for school. There is the chance I will update tomorrow or Labor day but I can't make promises. I hope everyone understands. When I get back, I will continue to write and try to have a weekend upload for each of my stories, Secret Realm and Elementalist.**_

 _ **Thanks for understanding and I'll see everyone soon.**_

 _ **Sweetheart 114, signing off for a week or so.**_


	50. Chapter 50

Zane's P.O.V.

No one has heard from Ali since Lily was defeated. I sit alone in the living room of our home. Kai lies on his bed, refusing to speak to anyone, even his sister. Cole has disappeared, taking a guess, to the Cursed Realm. Nya, Jay and Kyle have gone back to Ignacia Village, so Nya can be around loved ones. Wu hasn't been seen by anyone since Lily entrapped us. He wasn't on the island and no one has seen him.

"Hello," someone called.

I looked up from my meditation place and saw little William and his father Jack.

"Hello friends," I said, my voice monotone.

"I'm sorry about your loss of the green ninja," Jack whispered.

"Thank you, but I worry for my brother," I tell him. "Kai hasn't come out of his room since he was told. No one can get him to reply. Not even his sister."

William gave me a hug. I smiled and rubbed his back. He was happy to be here with me again.

"You're meditating," Jack noticed. "Is there something else wrong?"

I sighed. "Everyone has split ways and only Kai is here. Since he doesn't talk to anyone, I haven't been able to talk to anyone about this."

"I guess we've come at the right time then," Jack smiled.

I heard a loud bang. Jumping to my feet, I sprinted for the room Kai was in. I swung open the door and saw Kai lying face up on the floor. His eyes were closed, his mouth open with soft breaths. I ran to him as his eyes slowly opened.

"What happened?" he moaned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I told him.

His eyes were bright amber, staring blankly at the ceiling. Something seemed different about him.

"He spoke to me," Kai mumbled.

"Who spoke to you?" I asked.

"Lloyd," He whispered so softly that I could be barely here. "He told me that I needed to move on and continue. Make him proud."

I nodded. I looked at Jack and he seemed confused. I motioned with my head for him to leave. He nodded and walked out with William at his side. I heard the door close and their footsteps as they walked down the hall. Kai laid on his back, staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Kai, you know he's gone," I told him. "It's just your mind telling you to move on."  
"No, Lloyd was there!" Kai shouted. "I know it was him and there's nothing you can say to change that!"  
I took a step back as he freaked out. I couldn't tell if he was angry, scared or just unsure. He sat there now, staring at me. I looked at the ground, turned and left the room. I knew that he watched my every move as I left. I shook it off and went to speak with Jack. Hopefully he has advice for my.

No P.O.V.

Lloyd moaned as he sat up, holding his head. He looked around, confused. He was surrounded by white, all alone. The ground under him was soft. He knew he wasn't in any realm he's been to. He got to his feet and looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"  
The only response he got was the echo of his own voice. He was lost, alone and confused.

"Anyone?" he asked.

"It's about time you woke up," an old, friendly voice said.

"Who's there?" Lloyd panicked.

"I forgot, we never met," the voice replied.

A man was walking up behind Lloyd. He had a long white beard, longer the Wu's, with a straw hat. His clothes were a simple golden kimono that floated softly around him.

"It's your grandfather," he said.

Lloyd spun around, startled. His eyes locked onto in grandfathers.

"You're The First Spinjitzu Master!" Lloyd cried.

"Yes my grandson," He smiled. "You came to me when you died."  
"No. I can't be dead," Lloyd cried at him. "I don't believe you!"  
Lloyd spun around, about to run away when he found himself in a room. He looked around, it was only him and his grandfather. Then he realized he was at his home. Kai sat in the room, on his bed. He was curled in a ball, crying.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried.

Kai didn't respond.

"He can't hear you," The First Spinjitzu Master explained. "Only I can. You're a spirit."  
"Wouldn't Cole see me though?" Lloyd asked.

"No, he's a ghost," Lloyd looked away, watching Kai. He listened to his grandfather speaking. "Cole would have to touch water to be able to see you right now. There is a difference between them."  
Lloyd walked towards Kai, arms extended. He stopped, sighed and turned away from the red ninja. The the ground under him began to swirl and Kai disappeared. He watched as the room changed and he found himself somewhere else.

He was in Ali's castle, but it was empty. An eery silence filled the castle. Then Lloyd heard it, faint whimpering. He followed it, up the stairs to Ali's room. He watched he grandfather slid through the door, so he followed. On the bed, lied Ali. She had a scrapbook in front of her. Her cheeks shimmered as tears trickled down them. She stared a a photo of her younger self, along with a five year old boy. Lloyd soon realized it was him. The whole scrapbook was photo's of him and Ali.

"If only I had known," Ali mumbled. "If only I had known this would have happened, I could have…..I would have…...I wouldn't have let her into our lives. I would have stopped this all. I would still have you."  
Ali's hand landed on a photo of her and Lloyd at their wedding. Lloyd began to cry softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at his grandfather's eyes. Then everything disappeared and he was in a new room.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"My home," his grandfather answered. "No one leaves without a replacement."  
Lloyd's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd cried.

"You aren't leaving. Spirits get to see their closest friends one last time, then they're locked away up here," the First Spinjitzu Master said. "The only reason is because you would disappear completely. No one would remember you, nor anyone else who's died."  
Lloyd stared in horror.

"There's only one way out," he was told. "A sacrifice. One person for another."  
"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "What's going to happen?"  
"If one of your friends goes to your resting place, and is to complete the ceremony," he paused. "They will take your place. Permanently."

"No!" Lloyd cried.

"It's not up to you, it's up to her," The First Spinjitzu Master said.

He faded away, leaving Lloyd alone in a dark room. He was scared. He didn't want to be here. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. But did he really have a choice. The words rang in his head, over and over. _It's not up to you, it's up to her._ He curled up in a ball, in the middle of the floor, crying softly. Darkness surrounded him.

"Here you're safe. Here, you either wait for revival or for eternity," he heard his grandfather's voice. "Whichever comes first."

Lloyd looked up and saw an image in front of him. He recognized the girl in it. She was on the Chen's island. Alone. _It's up to her._

"Please, save me from this nightmare, Dash," Lloyd muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks as the image disappeared, "Please."

 _ **O_O**_

 _ **Forgive me. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just write what I write and go with it.**_

 _ **Lloyd: Why would you even do this to me!**_

 _ **Kai: Lloyd, I miss you!**_

 _ **Lloyd: Can he still not hear me!**_

 _ **Nope**_

 _ **Zane: Who are you talking to Sweetheart?**_

 _ **You wouldn't understand and I don't want you to freak out.**_

 _ **Lloyd: I'm right here Kai! *Tries to hug Kai, but Can't***_

 _ **Cole: Everything will be alright buddy, let's go and see Skylor**_

 _ **Kai: Alright**_

 _ ***Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay leave***_

 _ **Lloyd: I am beyond angry right now**_

 _ **I know, but they still can't hear you**_

 _ **Lloyd: How can you hear me!?**_

 _ **I'm the author, I know everything.**_

 _ **Lloyd: Goodbye *disappears***_

 _ **I need to make it up to him, somehow. REVIEW!**_


	51. Chapter 51

Dash's P.O.V.

I made my way through the twisted and tangled trees of Chen's island. Cole ran and caught up to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied. "Lloyd is important to everyone, more important than I am."

"But I won't ever see you again," Cole whispered.

"I promise, I will see you again," I took his hands. "I can come back in a couple months. I will return to you, but not as you see me now."

"Oh Dash," he hugged me.

I returned it as we stood in the clearing that the village was in. I backed up and looked into his eyes. He looked back, sorrow in his. Tears slipped from his cheeks as he backed away.

"You promise we will be together," he asked.

I wiped away his tears. "Two friends, two lovers, united as one. There shall be nothing that will leave us undone."  
"That was cute," he snickered. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Ali's said it to me before when she was talking about Lloyd," I shrugged.

Cole smiled. I turned and looked to see a shadowed figure in a building.

"This is it," Cole sighed.

"He'll need you when he awakes," I told him. "Wait outside until I'm no longer inside, then come in."

Cole nodded, giving me one last hug.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I kissed him.

I turned and walked into the building. Lloyd's body laid still in the middle of the floor. I kneeled beside him, taking deep breaths. I pulled a torn piece of paper from my spell book at home and read it.

"For the one who lies in eternal rest, let him awake for hope and the best," I chant softly.

A bright white light glowed from my chest, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall backwards onto the ground. My vision blurred as Lloyd came into my view.

"Dash!" he cried, running to me.

"Dash, you've returned," The FIrst Spinjitzu Master's voice echoed in my ears.

"I know, and this is the last time," I shouted back. "For my final human life, I wish to return Lloyd to his word."

"Lloyd is different than the others you've returned," he told me.

I looked to Lloyd. He was confused, and scared.

"If you bring him back from the dead, you will not be able to return," he said. "In any form."

"Dash, don't do it," Lloyd cried.

"The world needs you, they need you more than they do me," I told Lloyd.

"No, you can't do this Dash," Lloyd yelled at me.

"It's not your choice," I said softly.

"Dash," I looked down and saw I was slowly disappearing. "For Lloyd to return, you will disappear forever. Only three people will remember you, Lloyd, Zack and Cole as of tomorrow at sunrise."  
I looked up at Lloyd, he began to cry. I took his hand.

"Tell Cole I'm sorry that I won't return," I told him. "I have to do anything I need to for you, for Ninjago."

Lloyd looked at me as he became pale and fell to the ground.

"Lloyd has returned to Ninjago, and you are now, forever forgotten, for the price," I heard the voice. "Goodbye Dash."

Cole's P.O.V.

I watched Dash and Lloyd's bodies, waiting for any signs of life. After about five minutes, Lloyd started coughing. I helped him sit up, he looked at me.

"She.." he went silent. "She's gone."  
"She said she would come back," I told him.

"I'm sorry Cole, she's gone….forever," he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. She was gone.

"You need help," I asked him. "Are you alright?"

"For a person who just came back from the dead, I'm Ok," Lloyd said jokily.

I smiled slightly smiled. I helped Lloyd stand up, he looked me in the eyes.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

He stumbled, but was able to with my support. I helped him to the beach, where he lied down. I summoned my dragon and took off through the sky with Lloyd.

Ali's P.O.V.

Nya had all of us get together for a ceremony for Lloyd. I sat alone outside, watching the waterfall behind their house. I watched the water tumble down. I used my powers to create an image of Lloyd, and sighed, wiping away a tear.

"You miss him," a voice asked.

I turned and saw Nya behind me.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have told him something," I looked at her.

"Which is?" Nya asked.

I looked down and place a hand on my stomach. "He was a soon to be father."  
"You mean!" Nya cried.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I smiled.

Nya hugged me with joy.

"I….I...I'm going to be a father," a faint voice whispered.

It was followed by the sound of wings flapping and Cole's dragon landing on the ground behind us.

"Lloyd, how are you alive?" I cried, running to hug him.

"Dash…" he went silent. I turned and saw Zack outside, staring at him. "She gave herself for me, and is gone now."  
"No!" Zack broke out in tears.

Nya ran to him, trying to sooth the crying child. Cole lifted up Lloyd and carried him inside, where everyone was sitting in the living room. The room was silent as Cole sat Lloyd down beside Kai. He was quiet, no one spoke. The Lloyd moved and hugged Kai.

"I missed you so much," Lloyd whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai was crying softly. I told everyone what had happened and Nicki took Zack in her arms and off to her bedroom. Everyone was crying, some more than others. I sat beside Lloyd, crying myself over Dash's life and hugged him. She will always be remembered.


	52. Chapter 52

Zack's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning, only remembering crying myself to sleep. I lied on my bed, thinking.

"Zack, are you coming?" Nicki called from outside.

I sat up and looked at her in the doorway.

"What's wrong buddy?" she asked.

"You should know," I muttered.

"No, if you want to talk about it," she started.

"You couldn't have forgotten her already!" I shouted.

"Who?" she asked.

I said nothing, just stared at her in disbelief. Lloyd stopped in the doorway.

"Nicki, I think Roy was looking for you," he said.

Nicki nodded and walked out. Lloyd looked around before he came in. The door was closed as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Why doesn't anyone remember her?" I asked.

"Nicki won't remember, only her closest friends," Lloyd whispered.

I looked at him.

"I was there," he explained. "She was able to return me to this world, but at a cost. Dash would be lost forever, forgotten for all except three; the one she saves, the one she loves and the one she cares for most. You, me and Cole. Only the three of us will remember her, no one else."

I looked at him, lost and confused.

"Cole is trying to forget her, but he's having a hard time," Lloyd sighed. "I worry from him, but I'm always here for you buddy."  
Lloyd hugged me, and I returned it.

"Thanks," I smiled faintly.

I felt Lloyd's head rest gently on mine, I cried softly into his arms. He refused to let go until I had calmed down. He helped me to my feet and lead me out of my room. Nicki cuddled with Roy on the couch, Tylor and Stan were sitting with Jay and Nya going over some blueprints. No one else was here, training I guessed.

"Hey guys," Tylor smiled at us.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Zane's in the kitchen making breakfast, he could use some help," Jay smiled at me.

"Alright," I wandering into the kitchen.

Zane was pouring batter into a pan. He didn't notice me.

"Hey Zane," I greeted him.

"Oh, hello Zack," he replied. "Would you like to help me?"

"Yes please," I smiled.

"Great, can you grabbed the chocolate chips for the pancakes?" he asked.

I nodded and helped Zane all morning.

Kai's P.O.V.

I sat with the waterfall running on my back. Cole meditated on a edge of the cliff while June and Ali splashed each other. June sent a splash my way, and got me in the face.

"Come on and have some fun," she cheered.

I smiled and dove into the water. I swam to them and appeared above water in a whirl pool.

"You're getting the hang of these new water powers," Ali smiled.

"Yeah, it's really cool," I replied proudly.

"If you three are done showing off, Zane called us saying breakfast is ready," Cole said, now on the beach.

"I still don't understand your powers as a ghost," June shook her head.

"Come on, he said food," I nudged her. "Zane's food. What are we waiting for, a red carpet."

I ran through the water and dried off with Ali and June before going inside to eat. I walked in, seeing everyone gather around the table, talking as Zack and Zane carried plates of chocolate chip pancakes in.

"Zack helped me cook today, so enjoy," Zane smiled.

Zack sat beside Lloyd on the end. I sat on Lloyd's otherside with June beside me.

"So, anyone have plans for the day?" Cole asked.

"Tylor and I were going to help Jay and Nya build and upgrade some of the vehicles," Stan claimed.

"I was going to take Zack to see William and visit, the for a while," Zane said.

"Roy and I were going to help Kyle settle into his new home in Ninjago city," Nicki said.

"Lloyd, Kai and I were going to visit Skylor and hang out around Ninjago City," Ali said. "You know, check in on the civilians."

"I have to go and…." June went silent.

"What," Jay asked, earning a nudge from Nya.

"I just have to do something, it's nothing important," she sighed. "I'll be back before bed, but I should get going."

June stood up and left. We watched her leave in silence.

"Here we go again," Tylor sighed.

"She's done this so many times before, she doesn't want to admit where's she's going. She's going to the Survival Academy. That's the reason she was in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, they were testing her."

I looked shocked. "Did I make her fail by asking for help?"

"No, it's nothing you did," Tylor looked at me. "It's just…" He took a breath and continued. "She was suppose to return to the Academy last week for more training, but since she was helping us, they called her, saying she needs to come in today at the latest or she'll be kicked from the course."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"She'll come back, she always does," Stan smiled.

I nodded and got up and left.

"Where are you going?' Lloyd asked, grabbing my arm.

"We're going to Skylor's, aren't we," I said. "I'm just going to change from my suit to some, normal clothing."

I smiled and walked into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I slid on some jeans and a red t-shirt. I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out a white jewelry box. I opened it and check the ring in it.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself.

I slid the box into my pocket and walked out. I met Lloyd and Ali in the living room. Ali wore a multi-colour dress.

"Yes, it's all the elemental symbols with their corresponding colours," she smiled at Lloyd.

"Is there something special about it?' he asked.

"Today was…..the day my parents died," she sighed. "Every year, I would go and spend the day with Skylor, and we would return to the castle. One year, we found this and she told me to keep it."

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Thanks Kai," Ali smiled.

I nodded.

"Shall we go?' Lloyd asked.

"If you guys are ready," I smiled.

Ali nodded and we walked outside. Ali sat with Lloyd on his dragon and I flew beside them on my dragon. Soon, the time with come to ask Skylor. Soon will be the time.


	53. Chapter 53

Cole's P.O.V.

I meditated on the edge of the cliffside, the waterfall roaring beside me. I floated in the air, listening to the sounds around me. He voice echoed in my head. _Two friends, two lovers, united as one. There shall be nothing that will leave us undone._ Tears slipped from my cheeks, remembering her. I knew no one else remembered her, nor ever will.

"Nothing will leave us undone, huh Dash," I whispered to myself. "Nothing except fate."

I sighed and floated to the ground. I stood up and looked at my reflection in the pond. I felt someone with me, but no one was there.

"Cole, look at me," a voice said.

I spun around and Garmadon stood behind me.

"How did you?" I asked, speechless.

"I only came to tell you that Dash is coming back, but not to this world," he told me. "One of my ghosts has been able to use the same spell and somehow saved her, for you. She's trapped forever in the Cursed Realm though. She won't be able to leave and return here."

"Can I see her?' I asked, eagerly.

"Not yet, she's still weak and will need time to fully recover, then I will return for you," he smiled.

He disappeared from our world and I turned back to my reflection.

"What she said was true," I smiled, "nothing will leave us undone."

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I landed at Chen's Noodle House, and Skylor was waiting outside in an burnt orange dress. Kai was drooling over her. I rolled my eyes, nudging him. Skylor climbed on with him and he smirked at me.

"Lloyd," Ali whispered to me, "I hope you understand what this is all about."

I nodded, feeling her head on my shoulder. "It's you parents, I would do the same if I were you."

I gave her kiss on the cheek. She blushed and I turned back to my dragon. I saw her island up ahead. I looked to Kai and he nodded at me. I started to descend to the island, Kai followed. One my feet were on solid ground, Ali looked different. She wasn't serious, nor sad. She seemed more, angry.

"Ali, is something wrong?' I asked.

"Skylor?" Kai questioned.

I looked over and saw Skylor in the same transe.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Kai asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

Kai looked worried, waving a hand in front of Skylor. She pushed him aside.

"Get behind me," Ali ordered me.

"Ali, what's going on?" I asked.

"Someone else is here," Skylor said. "Someone who isn't suppose to be here."

I looked at Kai, who was worried. He took a fighting stance, ready for whatever came at us. I prepared to fight, but something was telling me not to attack. Or someone.

"Stop, there is no need to attack," a voice cried.

"Whoever is there needs to leave," Ali cried.

I moved out from behind Ali, staring at the door. I saw it, something flying at Ali, and I jumped in front of her. In my right arm, was a sleep dart. Almost as soon as I saw it, my eyes drooped and I collapsed.

"Lloyd!" I heard Ali's cries as I blacked out.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

Ali kneeled beside Lloyd. I looked up and saw two terrified kids in the doorway, with one of Ali's servants.

"Please your highness, is it you?' he asked.

"Alexander! Why would you even shoot at me!" Ali screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know for certain and you always say take…" he started.

"Extra precautions," Ali sighed. "I know, I know."

"Let's get him inside, we can't wake him until the dart wears off," Skylor said.

I nodded and lifted him up. I followed the two sisters inside, Lloyd sleeping soundly in my arms. Once inside, I took him up to the bedroom he normally used, setting him gently on the bed. He stirred and opened his eyes at me.

"Kai," he moaned.

"Your Ok, Greenbean," I smirked. He really hates it when I call him Greenbean.

"Not funny," he laughed, giving me a small hit. "What happened?"

"Eh, a servant was being overprotective," I shrugged. "Ali and Skylor are downstairs."

"I think I'll wait a couple minutes," he told me. "That is, until I gain feeling i my legs again."

We laughed and I turned for the door.

"Oh, and Lloyd, Ali says thanks for taking the shot," I smiled at him.

He smiled at me as I closed the door and walked downstairs. I got to the main floor and saw William and a little girl play fighting.

"Hold up!" I told them. They turned and looked at me. "William, stagger yourself a little more. Your feet are too close and you'll easily lose your balance. And you, um…"

"My name is Abby," she smiled.

"Abby, Ok, turn yourself more this way, so you're more towards William," I helped her.

"Why are you helping us?' William asked.

"I saw you two doing this and thought that maybe, if you keep this up, you could be future ninja," I smirked.

They smiled at each other and started again as I turned and walked towards the basement. I heard soft crying. I hesitated for a minute, then walked down the stairs. Ali sat in the middle of room, crying into Skylor.

"They're wrong," she shouted. "They lie to me! They're full of lies!"  
She threw a box, barely missing my head. I looked up her, tears forming in her eyes with streaks of them on her cheeks.

"Kai, go get Lloyd, now," Skylor ordered.

I nodded and ran for his room. _They lie to me! They're full of lies!_ Ali's words, who was she talking about. Her parents? And what are they lying about? I meet Lloyd at the staircase as he came down.

"Kai, what wrong?' he asked.

"Ali's having a melt down, hurry," I say.

Lloyd's eyes widened. He ran with me as we sprinted back down the stairs. Ali stood on the far side of the room, back to us.

"Ali, please, let's talk about this," Skylor begged.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ali said. "Mother is a lying, no good.."

"Ali! Why are you talking like this!' Lloyd snapped.

Ali spun around to Lloyd and me. Her face was mixed with surprise, concern, anger and sorrow. Lloyd walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes locked onto each others.

"What happened?' Lloyd whispered, soothingly.

"My parents," Ali hiccupped. "They...they...they said that….that we weren't to marry. That we weren't to have kids."

She cried into Lloyd's arms. Lloyd looked at me, shocked.

"I won't listen to them, Lloyd," I heard her say. "I will never listen to them. Not now, not ever."

"Ali, it's not up to others to decide your destiny," Lloyd curled her hair behind her ear. "It's up to you. We love each other, and that's all that matters, isn't it."

Ali nodded. Lloyd kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Let's give them a moment," Skylor took my hand.

She lead me upstairs and outside. She sat gently on the ground, her hair blowing in the ocean's breeze. I smiled at her and my hand fell to my pocket. It's now or never.

"So, Sky," I said, sitting beside her.

"Kai, I wanted to ask you something," Skylor said.

"What's on your mind?' I asked.

'Well, we've known each other for a while now," she sighed. "Since the tournament, and you've helped me through a lot."

"Yeah, with you're evil father and everything," I smiled, remembering those days. It feels like years ago.

"Anyways, I thought we should take our relationship to the next level," Skylor looked at me, locking our eyes together.

"I was thinking the same thing," I looked down at my pocket.

I got to my knees, pulling the box out. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes watered, pulling me down for a hug. I toppled on top of her, leaving us in that awkward position. She chuckled as I blushed. I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me in for a kiss. We made contact and neither of us wanted to stop. When we did, she replied.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she smirked. "Yes, Kai. I'll marry you."

* * *

 **Hoping to have this finished by Chapter 60. My poll is up for the next Alternate ending. I also have a story that will follow my OC Ali after her parents death and what happened leading up to her meeting with Lloyd and Kai. The main points that is. Both stories will happen once this one is done, since they'll be smaller stories. Elementalists Book 2 is creating some issues for me (writer block type of thing) and may take a little longer to update than normal. And school isn't helping with this issue. I try my hardest, but somethings are more important that FanFiction, as you should know. Weekends are the easy update point for me and I hope everyone understands that I'm sorry if I don't update a lot now.**

 **I hope everyone understands.**

 **Sweetheart114**


	54. Chapter 54

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I heard a door close and I knew Ali and I were alone. Thanks Kai.

"Ali, is there something else?" I asked.

She hesitated. There is something else.

"Ali, you have to tell me, what's wrong," I said. "Please."

Tears formed in her eyes and she fell into me, crying.

"My own parents…..they...they cursed me," Ali whispered in my ear. "I wasn't suppose to marry you, I was suppose to marry a poor boy. They don't consider you to be that type of person."

"Ali, what's the curse, tell me, my father can help?" I said.

"I told you I'm with child," Ali said. I nodded. "My first child…...is to die at birth."

"No, I won't let it happen," I said.

"Lloyd, please do something to stop this," Ali begged.

"I will, can I confront your parents in anyway?' I asked.

"Only if they wish to speak with you," Ali mumbled.

I nodded and sat with Ali at my side. I waited a moment, then two spirits appeared in front of me.

"So you are the legendary Lloyd Garmadon," the lady said, unimpressed.

"I am," i nodded.

"Ali, why have you brought him back to speak with us?" the man asked.

"He wished to speak with you," Ali murmured.

"Mr and Mrs Grayson," I said. "Please, I'll do anything for you not to curse your daughter."  
"Prove yourself worthy of her love," her mother said.

"Do you know his past?" Ali asked.

"Silence daughter, it is not your turn to speak," her father scolded.

"Ali has a point, my childhood was rough, without her," I sighed. "Things were difficult in my family, being stuck in Darkley's and on the streets. If it weren't for the ninja, I don't know where I would be right now. I know it wouldn't be here though."

"I see it," the lady said. "He did and does have a hard life. Missing his childhood like our daughter, hardly sees his parents, Harold, he's just like out Ali."

"Sarah, I don't know," Harold said.

"Please dad," Ali begged. "I need Lloyd, he knows what I went through as a kid. He's the only one who can understand what I went through. You'll never understand."

"Ali, my dear, I know it was hard," he said. "And I've change my mind about this boy you've chosen. Lloyd, take care of my Ali."

"I promise I will," I nodded.

"Goodbye, my darling," Sarah smiled.

"I love you," Ali said as they disappeared. "Mom."

"Ali, are you Ok?' I asked.

"Something's wrong," Ali said softly. "They're...gone. I don't sense them here anymore. They're gone, forever."

"Ali, I'm so sorry," I hugged her.

"No, it's Ok, they left this world, they're moving on," Ali sighed, "like I should have done years ago."

I looked into her eyes, grey, but sparkling with flecks of gold. We walked upstairs, holding hands and I noticed William and Abby, sliding their jackets on.

"Dad called, someone is coming to get us and bring us home," William smiled.

"You looked beautiful, Queen Ali," Abby smiled.

"Just call me Ali, my dear," Ali lifted her up.

Abby giggled as Ali spun her around. I smiled, happy to see Ali having fun after our moment downstairs. William pulled on my sleeve, pointing outside where I saw Kai and Skylor, lying on top of each other. I chuckled.

"It seems like a move was made," I said.

Ali stopped, looking out the window.

"It's about time," she laughed.

I went for the door and walked outside. Kai didn't see me coming, but Skylor did. I motioned for her to keep quiet, and she did. Kai sat up, I could tell he was blushing. A grin spread across my face as I tackled him down.

"Wha! Lloyd!" Kai cried in surprise.

"Hey man, you making out with Skylor," I smirked.

"So, you make out with Ali," he replied.

"So, who made the first move?" Ali asked. "I know that look anywhere."  
"Does it matter," Kai asked.

"We both made the first move," Skylor smiled. "We both were going to ask each other."

Kai blushed hard again, and I laughed.

"You know, Kai and Lloyd are like brother, and now they have us, bringing them closer together," Skylor said to Ali.

"Yeah, i know that," Ali laughed.

Then Kai flipped us and he was on top of me. He sat on my stomach, arms crossed with a grin on his face. I huffed and fidgeted under him.

"Come on, Kai, get off me!" I moaned.

"Nope, you started this," Kai smirked at me.

Ali laughed and Skylor smirked.

"How can you two just stand there!" I shouted at her.

"Because it's funny," Ali replied.

I frowned as she laughed at me. Then I was hit by a wave of water. I wiped my face and saw Kai smirking at me, an orb of water in his hand.

"Oh, it's on," I smirked back.

His eyes widened as I formed an energy ball in my hands and sent him flying into a castle wall. Then he fired back at me and we never quit, until Ali and Skylor froze us in ice, laughing in amusement.


	55. Chapter 55

Jay's P.O.V.

Nya and I unpacked some of Kyle's boxes in his new apartment. Neuro had joined us, since he was a few doors down. We put things away in the kitchen, as Kyle and Neuro worked in the bedroom. Tylor and Stan did work moving larger bits of furniture into the living room.

"So Nya," I say. "When are we going to have our wedding?"

"Whenever you want," Nya replied, joyfully.

"Ok, How about next month," I suggested. "October 15th."

"Why that day?" Nya asked.

"It's next month, the same date you proposed to me. Only it's three months later," I replied.

"That'll work, unless a villain decides against that," Nya laughed.

Yeah, gotta keep that in mind. I think to myself. A ninjas work is never done.

"Hey love birds!" Tylor called. "Make room!"

I looked at the door and saw Tylor and Stan helping the movers bring in some of the appliances. I moved to the side as they put the oven in place.

"That's the last of it," Stan sighed in relief. "Everything is out of the moving van."

"Ok, everything is set up here," I smiled.

"No Neuro not there!" Kyle cried out in worry.

It was followed by a loud bang and a moan. We ran to the bedroom and saw Neuro on the floor, under a pile of boxes.

"Neuro, what happened?" Nya asked as I helped him out.

"My bad, I tried to move a box and I knocked these ones," Neuro laughed nervously.

We smiles, Kyle laughing. Neuro nudged his brother.

"So, is everything done?" Kyle asked.

"Yup," Tylor said.

"Great, Nya and Jay, you can get going," Kyle said. "I was hoping Tylor and Stan could help me a little more."

"Sure," Tylor replied.

"See you later," Nya hugged him.

With that we walked outside and I saw Two dragons flying overhead.

"Looks like Kai and Lloyd are heading home," I said.

"Its almost five, you know," Nya told me.

I was shocked at first. Time flies while you're having fun.

"Come on, Ali's suppose to make dinner and she's going to make mac'n cheese," Nya grabbed my hand as we ran the streets of Ninjago.

* * *

 **It was later that night, after dinner. We all sat outside on the sand by the pond. Kai, Nya, Ali and Skylor practised using the water element. I chatted with Zane and Lloyd. Nicki, Roy, Tylo, Stan and Zack played tag. Cole sat on the cliffside by himself, meditating.**

"You worried about him too," Zane said.

"Yeah, he's grown quite distant from us," I sighed. "I tried to talk to him about coming to help Kyle, but he literally closed the door in face."

Lloyd shook his head. "I'll go see if I can talk some sense into him."

Lloyd got to his feet. I watched him walk off, approaching Cole. He sat, but Cole never moved. Then I became soaked.

"Come on, Jay," Kai called. "Have some fun."

I glared at him, then allowed myself to smiled as I pulled my shirt off and ran into the moonlit water. Zane followed me in. We splashed around, laughing and having fun. Nya tackled me, taking us both under. It was unfortunate that I fell into a deeper part and couldn't find the bottom. Nya got to the top, but something was pulling me down. I looked and saw a bunch of plants wrapped around my leg. I saw trapped.

Cole's P.O.V.

I heard everyone laughing and splashing around, and I knew Lloyd was beside me.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"I know it's hard for you to move on with Dash, but everyone is worried it's something else," Lloyd whispered.

"Does it look like I care," I nearly shouted. "She's gone and no one remembers her."

I know she's not completely gone, but it feels like it. Lloyd looked at me. He was silent for a couple minutes. When he opened his mouth to speak, someone screamed.

"Where is he!"

It was Nya.

"Where's Jay!? He should have surfaced by now!" Nya cried in fear.

Ali and Kai brought her to the shore and I ran to the water. Skylor dove under, but came back up without any luck. I stood on the cliff, looking for the blue ninja in the calm water. Then I spotted his red hair. No hesitation, I dove of the ledge of the cliff, swimming deep for him. His eyes were closed, slowly sinking deeper in the water. I freed his leg, placing my arm around him. Then, with all my power, I swam to the surface with him.

Reaching the surface, I gasped for air and dragged Jay to the shore. Nya cried in Kai's arms while Ali, helped me bring him onto land. Jay started coughing like nuts, water and spit flying everywhere. His eyes opened and looked around, lost and confused.

"Jay, don't scare me like that ever again," Nya cried.

She hugged him tightly, causing him to smile. Then he frowned.

"You took me under," he said. "It's you're fault."

"Jay, I'm sorry, I really am," Nya sobbed.

Jay hugged her, wiping away her tears. I smiled. They were cute together. Lloyd and Ali started hugging. Kai and Skylor too. All around, everyone was hugging someone they loved, even if it were brotherly love like Tylor and Stan. Zack was in a group hug with Nicki and Roy, but I just wished I could hug Dash again.

"Hey guys," Lloyd said. "Dog pile on Cole!"

"Wait, what!" I cried as everyone piled onto me.

We were in a tangled mess of arms and legs, laughter erupted everywhere. Even I was laughing. And you know what, this is a moment I will always remember. Me and my family, laughing and having fun, outdoors in the moonlight.

 _ **Only a couple more chapters, to end it on a sweet note. More weddings coming up. Who's excited? Review!**_


	56. Chapter 56

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I smiled and slid out of bed. Ali slept soundly on the other side, and I left her there. We were up late last night, playing in the water and being ourselves. I walked out in my PJ's and saw Cole in the training room.

"Hey Cole," I said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning Lloyd," he replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "Still thinking about her."

Cole went silent. I walked in, closing the door behind me. He looked up at me, no emotion on his face.

"Your father," he hesitated with every word. "He…..he…...he saved her. She's trapped in the Cursed Realm."

"But no one remembers her," I replied. "How?"

"She was forgotten before she was saved," Cole said. "What happens can't be erased. She will be like someone new in this world to everyone but us."

"Please, don't tell Zack right away," I told him. "If he thinks Dash will be back, and then she doesn't come back, he'll be torn apart."

Cole nodded, then changed his position.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, startled.

"He's calling me, " Cole murmured and poofed away.

"Cole!" I shouted. "Cole come back!"

No response at all. Kai rushed into the training room, panicked.

"Lloyd! What's going on!?" he shouted.

"Cole just left," I said. "He said _someone_ was calling him and disappeared."

"He's returned to the Cursed Realm, my uncle said in the doorway. "Come you two, breakfast is ready."

I shook off his disappearance and walked to the kitchen with Kai and Sensei. If Cole is right about Dash, I hope things will return to normal.

Cole's P.O.V

I appeared in the Cursed Realm to see war had broken out. Hundreds of ghosts fought against creatures I had never seen before.

"Cole!" Garmadon called.

I ran towards him, only to be tackled by something. I don't even know what to call these things. They had rows of sharp teeth covered in a black goo, piercing red eyes looked on mine and really dark purple, slimy skin. His fingers were sharp metal bits, which dug into me. The Cursed Realm gave me something I wouldn't have with the others, like touch. I held in a scream, kicking the creature of of me. I continued to run, hopefully to Garmadon.

"Garmadon," I said.

He let me in and slammed the door shut.

"What's happening?" I asked. "What are these things?"

"Creatures of death, darkness," Garmadon explained. "Come to claim the one they believe is theirs. Her."

I followed Garmadon's gaze to a silhouette in the window. I saw her dark black and purple hair, staring at the horror outside. She turned to me, staring in shock.

"Cole!"

"You really are alive," I murmured. "You're really alive!"  
We ran to each other, hugging. I pulled back and looked at her, smiling. Then a loud bang came from the door.

"Cole, you need to protect her," Garmadon told me. "They're here to claim her, and it'll destroy many worlds if they get her and harness her powers. Protect her with your life. Take the back door and run into the Lost Forest. It's your only hope."

I took her hand and we ran. I heard the creatures scratching, clawing at someone. Then a scream in pain. They had gotten in. We made it to the back door, but it was blocked by two of those things. I spun around and there were two more behind us.

"Cole, what do we do?" Dash asked. "Fight."  
"We don't stand a chance fighting them," I replied. "I barely escaped just one of them."

I looked for an escape, by there were no windows and the only door was blocked off.

"We're trapped," I told her. "Come close. If they're after you, I won't let them take only you. I'm not losing you again."

Dash hugged me, and closed her eyes. She was shorter than me, so I placed one arm on her back and one around her head. The creatures stepped closer, walking like apes. I felt something grab my leg. I closed my eyes, pulling Dash closer. Then something went into my leg, I screamed but didn't let go of Dash.

"Cole!" she screamed.

I looked down at my ankle and it had been bitten by these things. One of the things had been grabbed her waist, wrapping around both of us. I felt pain, fear and tiredness. Then everything went fuzzy and the Cursed Realm disappeared. The last thing I remembered was Dash's voice telling me something.

"Don't let them separate us."

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I felt something was wrong after breakfast, but I never said anything. I sat on my bed, thinking. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Kai opened the door, looking at me. "Just me Greenie. What's wrong?"

"Cole hasn't come back yet," I explained. "I'm worried about him."

"We all know Cole is strong, he'll come home," Kai sat beside me.

I nodded. I felt Kai's arm wrap around my shoulder. Then it hit me. A major headache. I cried out in pain, holding my head.

"Lloyd, what's happening!" Kai cried.

I couldn't reply, it was too much to bare. Kai sprang to his feet and ran off the get someone else as I blacked out. I saw someone I knew, but it wasn't my dad or Cole. It was a ghost though.

"Lloyd," he said.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm.

"Lloyd, this is important," Morro cried. "Cole is in danger. He came to protect Dash, but they got both of them."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Death Shadows," he told me. "They came for Dash. Cole tried to protect her, but got captured in the process."

"No."

"Get the others, I'll open a portal on the cliffside in five minutes," Morro told me.

He disappeared and I was lying on my bed, Ali and Kai stood over me.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Ali asked.

"There's no time, we have to go," I said. I slid off the bed. "Get everyone in the backyard."

I ran off, I knew they were confused but this is Cole we're talking about. We have to work fast.


	57. Chapter 57

Cole's P.O.V.

I woke up to bright white light shining in my face. I tried to block it with my hand, but I couldn't move it. Instead, I turned my head to the side.

"Who are you?" a voice asked me.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"All that matters is your name," a voice snarled. "Now, talk."

I refused at first. I didn't know who this was, so how could I trust them. Then something bit into my leg. I held in a cry.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Cole," I said. "My name is Cole Brookstone."

"Good," I finally saw his face. His eyes were the same red as those creatures that attacked us. But he was more human. He had more normal fingers, but still sharp metal ends. He studied me, and I held as still as I could.

"Why does that girl matter so much to you?" he asked.

Crap! Dash!  
"I love her," I said. "Where is she?"

"Locked up at the moment," he replied. "Until we decide if you're useful or not. Does she share your feelings?"

"Well, yeah," I said.

That's when he jumped on me.

"You should know ghosts can't love mortals!" he shouted at me.

I looked at him confused, then realized I was in my human form. He glared at me.

"No, you don't understand what's going on," I said. "I'm not fully human. I'm part ghost."  
He examined me, then moved the hair that covered my scar. I flinched and flickered from human to ghost when he touched.

"Don't," I said.

He smirked, stepping back.

"You're unique," I heard him say. "No one has been half and half before. How did you change to a ghost?"

Wait, should I really be telling him everything? He's the villain.

"Talk!" he shouted as he ran his metal fingers down my leg.

I no longer could hold back the cries. I screamed as they dug into my leg.

"Fine," I said. "I was in Yang's Haunted Temple. We were trying to learn Airjitzu, and I didn't get out on time."  
"Cursed," he said. "You were cursed. I've heard enough. You will work nicely with the girls power."

My eyes widened.  
"No! You can't do this!" I shouted.

"SILENCE!" he shouted back. "YOU GET NO CHOICE NO SHUT IT BEFORE I DECIDE OTHERWISE!"  
I heard a door slam shut, and I waited in silence. Is this it? Are we going to be together, just not how we thought? Dead. I shook the thought, trying to wiggle free from the straps holding me down at the waist, arms and ankles. I have to escape, for Dash. For the whole world.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We walked into the Cursed Realm. The place looked destroyed. Ghosts were lying everywhere, defeated.

"What happened?" Kai asked in awe.

"Lloyd! Up here!" I heard Morro call.

I started to run to him, but Zane and Kai grabbed me.

"He told you," Kai cried.

"Kai, Cole left to help them," I said. "This place is destroyed and Cole is gone. What other choice do we have."

I pulled free and ran with the others. We got to Morro and I saw my Father on the ground, curled in a ball.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Lloyd," he mumbled.

I hugged him tightly.

"Oh my son," he smiled. "You did come."

"Garmadon, what happened to the Realm?" Jay asked.

"Death Shadows attacked us for Dash," Garmadon said.

"Cole was right," I said. "About everything."

"Dash," Zane murmured. "I remember her now. She died."

"She was here the whole time," Zack said.

"Yes, but now they have both Dash and Cole," my father told everyone. "They wanted her so they could take her powers and use them to destroy our worlds."

"We don't have much time," Morro told us. "I can do what I can to find them, but I won't be able to do much."

"Thank you, Morro," Tylor said.

"Hurry, we don't have a moment to spare," Morro said.

"Tylor, Stan, Nicki and Roy," I said to them. "Take Zack and be prepared to protect the world."

"But I want to help save Dash," Zack moaned.

"Zack, listen," I said. "If we don't get to them before it's too late, it'll be up to you guys and whoever you can find to save the world. I believe in you."

Zack nodded and ran off with Dash.

"Where do we go?" Zane asked Morro.

"Through the Lost Forest," Morro said. "I saw them go that way. There is only one way in and out of their world, and that has to be it."  
"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

We sprinted after Morro, deep into the forest. It was misty, dark and spooky.

"Scared Lloyd," Morro mocked me.  
"No," I lied, acting cool.

Morro rolled his eyes and we continued walking.

"Lloyd, are you sure you wanna trust him?" Kai whispered in my ear. "He could be working with them."  
"Morro wouldn't disobey my father," I claimed. "All ghost listen to my father, no matter what."

Kai shook his head as the forest opened up. In front of us stood a black portal.

"Here it is," Morro said. "Beyond this portal lies your friends. Just realize, once you go through, there is no turning back until you get Dash. She can help you escape from there, but only she can. Good luck ninja."

I turned as Morro ran back into the forest.

"Cole and Dash are in there," I said.

"We have to work fast, before they're gone forever," Kai said.

"Let's go!" Jay cried.

We ran into the portal, but I blacked out almost immediately.


	58. Chapter 58

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up, Zane at my side.

"Where are we," I asked him.

"It seems we are in the place we were planning on going to," Zane replied. "And there's their base."

I looked up and saw a large building, surrounded by black, hairless creatures. They were down on all fours, but they looked more like humans.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Find the others," Zane suggested. "They don't seem to be with us."  
I spun around, looking for them.

"We must have been separated when we arrived here," Zane continued.

"Maybe they are already looking for Cole and Dash?" I said.

"It's possible," Zane replied. "Maybe we should go and look around."  
"But how do we get in without being noticed?' I asked.

Zane examined the building.

"In the roof, there is an air duct," Zane said. "If we can get up there, we can get in and maneuver around without being noticed."

"Ok, let's…" I was cut off by rustling in the bushes behind us.

We slowly crept closer, ready to attack. They jumped at us first, but everyone froze when we made eye contact. Ali laid on top of me.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's ok," I replied, blushing. "As long as no one is hurt."

I looked over at Zane, with Jay.

"Wait, where's my sister?" I asked.

"I thought she and Lloyd were with you," Ali said.

"They're still out there somewhere," Zane said.

"Hopefully they're safe," Jay added.

"We are," a voice said.

I spun around, looking for him.

"Up here big bro," Nya's voice called.

I looked up and saw them hiding in the tree.

"Your plan might work, so let's go for it," Lloyd smirked. "What are you waiting for?"

We started up the tree, careful not to get spotted. Hopefully, Cole and Dash are OK.

Cole's P.O.V.

Dash and I sat, cuddled in silence, alone in a room. The door was locked from the outside, leaving us with no escape.

"Cole, what do they want from me?" Dash asked.

"They never said, but it's something about your powers," I replied.

"They're after my undead powers," Dash sighed. "Of course, how did I not see that."

"I'm not going to let them get you," I assured her. "Nothing will keep us apart."

I saw Dash nodding, but she was crying too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't think it would come to this," she whispered. "You and I, being together, in the afterlife."

"Dash, the others will come for us," I told her. "I know it."  
"But what if they're too late," she asked. "What if they get my powers before the others save us?"

"They'll have to take me down first," I said. "I won't let them take your powers without dealing with me first."

She hugged me tightly. I felt her warmth, and it made me happy. Then the door started to move. I pulled her close as the same man who threw me in here walked in.

"Well, it's time," he smirked.

"You're not taking Dash," I said.  
"Who said she was first to go?" he asked.

I gulped as his creatures came and started lashing at me. One grabbed Dash's shirt and pulled her into the corner. He walked towards me, his creature digging their claws into my skin. I felt weak, exposed and hopeless. He towered over me, but I refused to beg for mercy. If this meant Dash had more time to be saved, then I have to face him.

"You're weaker than I thought," he mocked.

I bared my teeth, trying to get to my feet. I felt his hand go under my chin, lifting it up. He brought my gaze to meet his, staring into my eyes.

"You're time is up," he snarled. "You're done, finished, over."  
His claws dug into my face and I screamed. I held on, falling to my hands as he backed away.

"You….you.." I panted. "You're the weakling… or you would have killed me by now."

"But where's the fun in that," he laughed. "Watching you suffer. Watching you're dear friend over there, the horror as you fall. As you die forever."

I panted, exhausted. I can't quit. A ninja never quits. I slowly tried to get to my feet, but I fell flat on my stomach. I groaned in pain as someone lifted me up.

"Let's go," I heard his voice in my ear.

"No! Cole!" Dash cried as I was dragged off. I managed to open my eyes and look at her one last time as the door swung shut.

We continued down the hall, I was too weak now to move and couldn't do anything to stop him. He dragged me into a room, and laid me on a table. I looked at him, watching him as he moved around me.

"What are you going to do?" I had to ask. If I couldn't do anything, I at least want to know how I'm to die.

"Extracting you're energy," he replied. "Then turning it into dark power and using it to destroy this pathetic world."

I didn't even move. I stared straight ahead of me, terrified. My home, destroyed. I closed my eyes, trying to push the thoughts, screams and cries for help as Ninjago crumbled. I felt chains attach to my arms, tying me to the table. He had me down around my arms and legs.

"I know you elemental masters are weak against venge stone, so I made sure this is made of it," he said.

I watched as he aimed a bunch of lasers at me. I started to panic a little bit. This is it. No escape, no turning back. Someone help me.

Dash's P.O.V.

I cried to myself. Cole was gone. He's not coming back. The room I was trapped in was silent, all except for the tears I cried. Up until something bumped and I heard mumbling.

"Who's there?" I cried out, terrified.

Then six people toppled from the air duct, landing in a tangled pile.

"Dash," Lloyd said.

"He was right," I cried, running to Lloyd, as they untangled themselves. "You came!"  
"And you're alive," Lloyd smiled.

"Where's Cole?' Ali asked.

"They took him, they're going to take his energy and kill him," I cried.

"We have to hurry," Kai said.

Ali harnessed the power of earth and took the door down in one blow.

"Which way?" Jay asked me.

"This way," I said. "Hurry."

We ran down the hallway, not coming across any Death Shadows. I slid to a stop in front of a room.

"In there," I cried.

"Who needs doors anymore," Lloyd shrugged. "We just make our own."

He blew a hole in the wall. I ran in and tackled the man, about to kill Cole. He topple in surprise.

"How did you escape?!" he cried.

"I had some help!" I smirked.

The other ninja started attacking him and I ran to free Cole.

"Hold on, I got you," I told him.

I got the chains off him and helped him off the table. We started for the door, when I heard Ali scream. I looked and saw our captor had Ali by the throat. The others were in pain on the ground.

"Surrender and i let you're friends go with what life they have left," he demanded.

"Dash, if you surrender, they'll die anyways," Cole whispered. "It'll only give them more time if we do."

I looked at Cole, then to Ali. I frowned.

"Just because you've given me one option, doesn't mean I can't make another," I told him.

I pulled one hand free from Cole and used my Dark magic to strangle the man. Lloyd and Kai slowly got the their feet, helping the others and running for the door. He released Ali, who ran out with Zane. I released him and ran with Cole. We got outside, but there were hundreds of his creatures surrounding us.

"What a predicament. You thought you would escape, but not everything goes your way."

He followed us out. Now we have no escape.


	59. Chapter 59

Cole's P.O.V.

I hugged Dash tightly, using her to stand as the creatures closed in on us.

"This is it," Jay said. "Isn't it."

"If it is, it's been an honor," Zane said.

"We can't give up guys," Kai said.

"But it's over," I whispered.

Everyone's eyes laid on me.

"No, it's not over, yet," Lloyd told me. "It's not over until we can't fight anymore."

I never looked at him. All I saw was disappointment. I was defeated, I couldn't fight anymore. Lloyd was about to charge when a bright light filled the area. When It died away, I saw a white with red and blue highlighting dragon, rolling with their leader. The creatures all had fled in the light. The dragon nipped at his throat, while they both clawed each other. They finally stopped, and the dragon bit into his neck, killing him. Than I noticed that he had gotten the dragon in the chest with his claws. It stumbled backwards, then looked at us.

Dash gasped.

"Zack, is that you?" she asked.

Then the light appeared, fainter than before. Zack appeared in it's place, falling to the ground. We ran to him, gathering around. His light red suit was covered in a dark, stick crimson liquid.

"Dash," he whispered.

"No. No. N," she cried, holding him. "You shouldn't have done that. You're going to die."  
"But it was for you, Dash," he replied softly. "For Ninjago."

"Zack, please stay with me," Dash begged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have saved myself in the process," Zack whispered. "Thanks for giving me the life I always wanted. All of you."

"Zack, no," Dash cried.

"Cole, take care of her," Zack told me. "Please."

"Zack, please," I started, but the pain in his eyes was too much. "I will."  
Zack smiled as he went limp in Dash's arms.

"No, Zack wake up! Zack!" Dash screamed. "NO!"

I place a hand on her back. I looked at Zack, now gone forever.

"Dash, I'm so sorry," Ali whispered.

Dash began to cry. Hard. Ali walked her away as I lifted up Zack's body. We followed them, sorrow in our eyes. Dash opened a portal and we walked through. We were out back of the Tea Shop. I laided Zack on the ground.

"You're home," Nicki called.

"I'm sorry, we lost Zack," Tylor said. "He ran off and…."  
I turned and they saw him.

"He saved us, but lost his life in the process," I said, tears in my eyes. "Dash needs you guys. Please try to comfort her."

Nicki and Roy nodded, running over to her. I looked down at him, sorrow in my eyes. Ali cuddled Lloyd, who was crying softly, Kai comforted Nya, who was extremely upset and Zane spoke with Jay, silently.

"What now?" Jay asked.

He's right, now what.

"I don't know," Kai said.

"I don't care, we should just remember Zack as a hero," Lloyd said. "Today should be about him."

I didn't speak. I slowly stood up, looking down at Zack's limp body. I closed my eyes and used my powers to create a casket of earth. The details made it look like it were real, a true casket.

"Earth," I said calmly.

A orange stone appeared on it.

"Everyone use your elements on it," I said.

They nodded.

"Fire." Red

"Lightning." Yellow

"Ice." Purple

"Energy." Green

"Water." Blue

Six gems, all with a different colour. Ali waved her hand over the middle, between the yellow and the green one, and pulled all the gems into the middle to create a multi-coloured flower. Zack's body lied inside. Dash walked over, and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

I hugged her tightly, crying in his arms. I looked up at the sky, along with everyone else.

"Now what?" Jay asked, looking around at us.

I stood in silence, along with everyone else.

"We must keep moving," I said. "Zack would have wanted us to keep fighting. Just because Zack's gone, doesn't mean the evil we fight is. Evil is still out there, and we can't quit. Zack will guide us, lead us through our rough times, and help us through. I believe in us, I believe that we will make it through this, together. As a team."

"Well said, Cole," Ali smiled.

"Yeah, he's right," Nya said.

"Together, we stand strong, apart we fall," I continued. "Nothing will stop us, from saving the world."

Not even a lost of loved ones. Because we will always grow stronger. I looked at Dash, and she kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes.

"Everyone has been through hard times over the past few months," Lloyd added. "And this isn't going to change us. We can move on, and we will. One step at a time. Because a.."

And we all joined in, "Ninja never quits!"

 **And it's over. I can't believe I just mad this a sad ending. And all of the chapters updated at the same time. I hope you enjoyed this story. I will give some time before I start my next stories, but they will be soon, since there is only one or two more chapters of Bringing the Team together. I hope you enjoyed this story, like I did writing it, and will stay tuned for future stories and and updates.**

 **Sweetheart114**


End file.
